Crafted of Fire
by Shinju Wyrde Heterodyne
Summary: When a group of teenagers are taken into the book, they discover that two of their friends are not as they seem.
1. Chapter 1

They were sitting around, like they always did, around a huge marble counter, looking at the red book that had been left there. They watched it like it was a snake, like it was going to jump up and bite one of them any minute. There was a long silence, which was unusual for them.

"I think we should open it," Jefe finally said, running a hand through his somewhat long dirty blonde hair. Cool ice blue eyes watched the book without fear, his green Pick of Destiny in his hand. Shifting his olive army jacket around his shoulders, he turned his eyes to the one sitting next to him.

"I think that could be extraordinarily bad," Ellie pointed out, gray eyes meeting his blue ones. Her dark blonde hair was streaked with red and black, standing out against her shoulders and the brown hoodie that covered them. Her hoodie was open, revealing a black shirt with a large gray wolf on the chest. In the sleeves of her sweatshirt, two holes were visible and her thumbs slipped through them, silver pentacle rings showing on her fingers, a matching pentacle on a black cord around her neck.

"What's the problem? It's just a book!" Mars, ever-skeptical, ran a hand through her mid-back length chocolate waves, rolling her eyes. Her eyes were an indeterminate hue of blue, green, gray, and maybe even a touch – only a touch, mind you – of hazel. Pouting full pink lips, she brushed a stray lock off of her slightly tanned cheek, watching the others around her counter very carefully. Pulling her long legs up a little more, her skinny jeans visibly tightened around her long stems, as did her knee-high Converse boots. A beautiful white T-shirt with a geisha across the chest in what looked like rainbow ink contrasted so strangely with the beat-up jeans and worn-out Converses. Adjusting her fedora on her head, the boyishly figured girl looked up to her boyfriend, who was holding her on his lap.

Shooter just shrugged, not really having much to add, but giving them all a wide grin and hugging Mars a little closer to his chest. His hair was short and dark, but curly around his ears. On top of those black curls was nestled a perfectly marvelous black top-hat. He was probably as pale as Ellie, who hardly ever left her house, but his eyes were almost as dark as his hair, a tiny light inside of them revealing that they were in point of fact brown. He was dressed in a black World of Warcraft T-shirt, which had inscribed on the front in red, dripping letters – like blood – "Glory to the Horde" with the shield of his allied team on it underneath a day-glow orange sweatshirt. His baggy black pants had chains hanging off of them, and his nails were painted with chipped black nail-polish. A pair of rather worn black skater-sneakers covered his feet, laced with black and white checkered-patterned laces.

"I'm hungry," announced Inu-Tiffy, who sat to the left of Jefe, pushing up her thin glasses a little. She was sitting in a rather canine-like fashion on her stool. Glacier blue eyes watched everyone from her friendly, open face. "Can we decide and get something to eat? I'm starved!" She shifted a little, the position of her body showing off that she was generously well-endowed in the chest and hips area, with a little bit of meat around her waist. Her short hair, golden blonde and wild, stuck out a little around her face. It was cut short, only reaching about to the lobes of her ears in the longest places. She shifted again, impatient, and her well-endowed chest pressed a little tighter against her black T-shirt, decorated with luminous purple roses and vines of dark green thorns around the symbol for her favorite band, His Infernal Majesty. Light blue low-rise jeans showed off a little bit of her belly, as well as a little bit of her white underwear in the back.

This was remarked on by China, who rolled her amber-green eyes and stated, "Tiff, say 'no' to crack." Inu-Tiffy blushed, shifting and pulling up her pants a little bit. China just rolled her eyes, heavily lined with black eyeliner and sat back a little on her stool. Her black and gold glasses had wider frames than Inu-Tiffy's, possibly giving her a more mature look. Adding to this maturity was a white button-down shirt with three-quarter sleeves, and the cuffs folded up to brush the sleeves of her olive green sweater. A pair of plain jeans and sneakers completed the look, although it was hard to say what her style was. It was not all that uncommon to see China with bright pink dye in her hair, wearing tight black corsets and bondage trousers; although lately her hair was a blonde-highlighted brown and she wore generally more…normal clothes, giving off the vibe that she was normal. But, not many people in their little "group" were fooled. China turned her eyes back to the book on the table, before sighing and running her fingers through her hair irritably. "I'm really tired of everyone jumping to the supernatural conclusion every time something shows up that we don't remember buying." She looked at the end of the counter. "So, we have three votes to open the book, and one vote no, and one vote for us to hurry the hell up and decide so we can eat. What do you think?"

Shinju sat with her elbow on the counter, cheek in her palm, thinking. Red hair hung down to her shoulder-blades in its braid, the blue tips standing out against her dark tan skin. Cream-colored eyes looked at the book in thought, her long fingers drumming on the table. French-manicured nails made a little bit of a clicking noise as she did so – just because she knew that it drove Mars NUTS! She was dressed in a black T-shirt with the letters "WWTD" on the chest in bright red, although they were peeling a bit because the iron-on transfer was terribly old. On the back, slightly hidden by her thick braid read "What would Tasuki do?" complimented by a rather large picture of the aforementioned Tasuki, shirtless, holding a bouquet of flowers. She wore a pair of black phat pants, with a bright green seams on them as well, with a pair of black furry boots. It was winter outside, after all. Catching her bottom lip between her teeth, she looked from the book to her toying alternately with the moon and sun and the pentacle pendants around her neck.

"I'm not sure." She finally murmured, long lashes brushing her cheeks as her eyes closed with a sigh. As she opened them again, she reached out across the table, looking the book over. "I certainly think anything is possible…I mean, our powers enough are proof of that." Shinju fiddled with the tag on the top, which they had barely translated from the fairly old Japanese characters. It read Universe of the Four Gods. The title sent a pleasant little tingle down the redhead's spine, and she wondered if it really was the book she thought it was.

"There's only one way to find out." Shooter grinned widely, snatching the book from her and sliding his finger under the wax seal. Nothing happened.

"Well, guess that answers that question." Jefe looked back at Shooter, right before the pick hopped out of his hand and started to play something…strange. Something they hadn't heard before, but something they recognized to the roots of their being.

"I TOLD YOU SO!" Ellie snapped, grabbing Jefe's arm tightly. They started to go in, but they all grabbed one another.

Inu-Tiffy grabbed onto Ellie's ankle with a squeal of "AMIBOSHI, HERE I COME!"

China grabbed Inu-Tiffy's free hand, Mars clung to China's calf. Shooter had a rather firm hold on Mars around her waist, and Shinju caught the edge of Shooter's jeans. They fell forever and only for about five seconds, all of them screaming at the top of their lungs like six-year-old girls.

Finally, they landed. Inu-Tiffy sighed, letting go of Ellie and standing up. "Well, we're lucky that we landed on this nice, squishy person." She chirped. The others mumbled in agreement, before hearing a voice yelling at them, muffled because of all the bodies.

They jumped up as Shinju stood, brushing herself off. She looked around a second. "Where's China?" No one could find the brunette anywhere.

"Probably outside, reading, wondering 'WTF,'" Ellie finally answered, looking around. "So, where ARE we?"

"If I had to guess…somewhere in Konan," Mars looked at Shinju, "Looks like you were right."

"For once," Jefe added, as Shinju's grin dampened quite a bit. The redhead pursed her full caramel lips before she stuck her tongue out at her friend. There was a little bit of muted chuckling before they all took battle-stances.

A group of rough-looking men stepped forward, all brandishing weapons. "Now, now, no need for that." The leader smirked, "Just hand over your valuables and the ladies, and you won't come to any harm."

"Oh good Lord," Ellie's voice was flat and emotionless; "You think they do this often?"

"Nah, they've gotta be amateurs," Shooter agreed, smirking as he took a stronger stance. Mars was suddenly surrounded by balls of glowing green light, Jefe's pick started to dance in the air in front of him. Ellie glowed black and Inu-Tiffy dropped to all fours, growling. Saliva dripped onto the ground from her jaws, scorching the earth beneath her feet.

Shinju just stood there, a little off to the side. Her powers weren't exactly anything special, and not exactly helpful in battle. But, the black Lycra leggings underneath her pants started to tingle, urging her forward. The robbers or slave-traders or whoever they were didn't know what hit them.

Half of them were on the ground with acid-burns, bomb marks and what looked like boils. The other half were just bruised and burned because they had gone after Shinju, Jefe and Shooter. The group stood there, breathing heavily, before they started doing what any other normal group of teenagers in that situation would.

They screamed like four year old girls for about ten seconds, gathered up all the weapons they could find off of their would-be captors (as well as all the loose change) and headed off towards a more populated area. Jefe shifted the gigantic sword on his back so that it didn't weigh on him so much.

"So, now what, Spazz," He asked, looking over to Shinju.

"Why am _I_ always the one who has to have the plans?!" Shinju snapped at him, arms crossed over her chest a minute. "Mars is the smart one!"

Mars blinked at her friend, as Inu-Tiffy whimpered and sat by Ellie's calves. Ellie sighed, shaking her head.

"Look, we're going into town. Probably, we can find someone to get us back home. Right?" The blonde girl looked around at everyone else, who grumbled and nodded. So, they trekked for several hours through the woods, tearing up Mars's Converses something awful.

They made a makeshift camp in the forest that night, Shinju making up a magick fire for them. They all sat around it, wondering what the hell had really happened to them. Mars sat, leaned up against Shooter's shoulder while trying to clean and bandage up her feet before they got too infected. The soles of her shoes had gotten torn off somewhere through their travelling, as they had insisted to stay off the road, in case there were more of the robbers/slave-traders waiting for them.

Ellie and Shinju sat on the opposite side of the fire, Inu-Tiffy huddled up against Jefe. Jefe looked more than a little disgusted, but made no attempt to push her away. Ellie sat a little bit away from the fire, as Shinju kept it going by the sheer force of her will. She had always been more adept at "talking" to the fire than any of the rest of them.

Finally, Jefe pulled out the pick and let it play. The rest of the group started to hum to themselves, before Mars finally started to sing.

"_The world ends without a tragedy,_

_Time is melting into history…"_

"_The sky is falling,_

_Voices crying out in desperation_

_Hear them calling,"_ Ellie sang with her.

"_Everybody,_

_Save yourself," _Shooter's voice was a soft alto, mixing with the two girls' voices almost perfectly.

"_The world plays its angered symphony,_

_Lost inside eternal mystery…" _Inu-Tiffy leaned a little more on Jefe, her eyelids growing heavy as she stared into the flames, singing with the other three.

"_The sky is falling,_

_Voice crying out in desperation,_

_Hear them calling._

_Everybody, save yourself…"_ Jefe's voice, on the other hand, was a darker tenor, possibly turned so by the pick's dark melody.

"_Doesn't matter what you say,"_ Shinju set her hand in the flames, her eyes flashing a dark red a moment. Everyone was jerked out of their daze as she pulled a flower of fire out of the pit of flames, _"Doesn't matter what you do._

_We all end up this way,_

_There's one thing left to say to you…"_ She seemed hypnotized by that flame dancing in her palm.

"_The sky is falling,_

_Voices crying out in desperation,_

_Hear them calling,"_ The others sang, but Shinju was silent. _"Everybody,"_

"_Save yourself…" _She finally sang, _"Save yourself,_

_Save yourself,_

_Save yourself,_

_Save…yourself…" _She slipped the flame back into the fire, her eyes going back to being colored cream. Shinju looked up with a small sigh.

"We should get some sleep," She murmured, moving back away from the fire, "It should keep going all night without burning down the whole forest." Lying back on her bed of pine needles and leaves, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Hoping sleep would scare the darkness she had felt stirring away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Shin. Shin-ju, wake up, sleepyhead," The redhead groaned, opening her eyes as she sat up. "Oh, finally, we thought you were dead."

"No…" Rubbing her eyes, Shinju looked around. Well, she wasn't in the forest anymore. She was in a palace, in a gigantic soft bed with more pillows under her head than most bed-displays in major department stores. Inu-Tiffy and Ellie sat next to her bed, Ellie in a chair and Inu-Tiffy on the floor. "…no, must just be my SADD kicking in again." Shinju yawned, "So, what'd I miss?"

"Not much; Mars is Priestess of Suzaku, Shooter's Tamahome, the Emperor thought that you were dead and he was gonna give you a hero's funeral. He thought you were too pretty to die so young." Ellie snickered a minute.

"Great…" Shinju sat up a little, the blankets sinking down to reveal a small white robe around her, obviously not made for her, as she started to fall out of it. "What the…? Ell, Tiff, where are my clothes?"

"Hotohori had them washed," Inu-Tiffy smiled at her, "He let them brush all the leaves out of your hair while you were asleep, too."

"How nice of him…" Shinju muttered, swinging her legs out of bed and standing up, "…how long was I out?"

"About a day and a half," Ellie shook her head. "You sure you want to be up and around?"

"Yeah," The redhead smirked widely, "I wanna meet the guy who said I was too pretty to die young."

"He's so pretty!" Inu-Tiffy squealed. Shinju laughed, shaking her head.

"Well, duh, Tiff. Remember, he's Hotohori." She ran a hand through her loose hair with a sigh, "I should probably take a bath first…maybe, ya know find some clothes."

"Yeah, I doubt that they'd appreciate you walking in wearing nothing more than that skimpy little thing." Ellie sat down on the edge of Shinju's bed, "I think I'm gonna get some sleep. I've been running around like a monkey on acid since we got here."

"Good Lord, why?" Shinju gasped.

"Uh, didn't you hear? Mars is the PRIESTESS. That means that everyone else who is conscious and doesn't have a symbol glowing on them has to do the grunt work."

"Blargh," Inu-Tiffy scrunched her face up in disgust, "The grunt work isn't fun! But, maybe, if Hotohori thinks that you're pretty enough; you can marry him and get us out of it!"

Shinju blushed bright red, shaking her head so hard that her leaf-free hair almost smacked her in the face. "No way, I'm not nearly pretty enough to be HIS bride." She looked up at the ceiling, "…I wish China were here," She whispered wistfully, "Then _she_ could marry Hotohori and get us out of the grunt work."

She was greeted with silence as Inu-Tiffy and Ellie had passed out while she was talking. "…right." She sighed, shaking her head and walking towards the door.

She found several eager servants to help her find some nice soap to bathe with and some clothes to wear. A little too eager, Shinju noticed. Her mind wandered to what Inu-Tiffy had said about Hotohori thinking she was pretty enough to marry him. She felt her face flame, even as the servants pulled the sash painfully tight around her waist.

No, no, no. She had always told herself that if this happened to her, it would be Tasuki she married and no one else. Simple as that. _But, Tasuki's not here,_ a cynical little voice in her mind hissed, _so, you could at least look at the other prospects._

It just so happened that she ended up walking right into that prospect. Shinju and the Emperor went falling away from one another. She hadn't realized she had been walking so fast.

"Sorry, my bad…" She rubbed her head a minute, where she'd struck it on Hotohori's strong chest, attempting to stand. She looked down at him, unfazed by his almost supernaturally good looks. She offered her hand to him.

He took it, slowly standing up and looking down at her, "No, Miss, it was my fault entirely." He gave her a dazzling smile, "I am glad that you are finally awake. There is something I should like to ask you."

Shinju blinked, gulping. "Uhm…shoot?" She asked, finally yanking her hand out of his, nervously twirling a lock of her hair around her finger. Hotohori reached forward, catching her fidgeting hand in his again.

"I know this is probably…rather forward…" He looked away a moment before looking back at her, going down on one knee. "…but, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

There was a long moment of silence, before Shinju finally opened her mouth to answer.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN MIND?!" She snapped, "I BARELY KNOW YOU!"

He stared at her in shock, his eyes wide and his jaw about down to his chest. Shinju winced. Well, maybe that wasn't the most tactful way to put it.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but…" Shinju smiled a little nervously, "…I'm really not…worthy of being your bride and, besides I…uhm…don't know you and…"

Hotohori gave her another one of those dazzling smiles that she was sure made women's knees turn to jelly. Hell, it almost had the same effect on her. "It's alright, my sweet one," He whispered, standing over her, close enough that she could smell how delicious his scent was, "I understand. You are shy and nervous." He set a hand to her cheek, "The wedding can wait while we get to know each other."

Shinju wanted to object. She really did. But, good God, did he have to look so amazing? She found one of her hands nervously toying with her necklaces. He kissed her forehead, before turning and walking past her. Shinju collapsed against the floor, gulping.

Wait, did he just say wedding could wait? As in he had just taken her denial as her having a super-case of the bridal jitters, and he still expected her to marry him? All of a sudden, she couldn't breathe again, and she felt exactly how tight that sash was around her waist. Her eyes closed as she lay back against the floor and looked up at the ceiling.

"Nuriko's gonna kill me," She whispered to herself, wishing she could just sink into the floor and disappear.

"Why would I do that?" A feminine voice asked, before the familiar amethyst-haired warrior leaned over her, "Are you alright, Miss?" Nuriko's feminine lips curled into a slight smirk, "I heard you were prone to spells of unconsciousness, but just fainting in the middle of the floor? That's ridiculous."

"In order," Shinju flung one silk-encased arm over her eyes, "You'd kill me because Hotohori proposed; I'm not going through with it, so kill me quick instead of slow and painful, I'm just fine besides being a little light-headed, and fuck off."

Nuriko sat down next to her, arching a brow, "Oh, did he now?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Breaking my neck would be quick and painless, although you'd have to do it right. I don't really want to be paralyzed from the waist down, thanks." She grinned a little, although her suggestion was in pure seriousness.

"What _are_ you babbling about?"

"…how you're going to kill me? I thought that was what we were discussing." The silk moved away from her eyes, and she blinked twice.

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"You asked me 'Oh, did he now?' in that tone of certain-death. If you want, you can rip my heart out and crush it for poetic justice. I think that would be quick, you know?"

"Will you stop a minute and listen to me, Miss?" Nuriko reached out and set a delicate but strong hand on Shinju's forearm.

"My name's not 'Miss.'" Shinju pointed out grumpily.

"Well, I haven't heard it yet."

"It's Shinju. Shinju Wyrde."

Nuriko rolled his eyes. "Look, Shinju, I'm not going to kill you, alright?"

Shinju blinked and sat up. "You're not? Well, why the hell not? I mean, I'm stealing your man out from under your nose, aren't I?"

He flicked a lock of his hair over his shoulder, "No, not really, Shinju. You said yourself you're not going through with it. I think if you can get away from the palace for a few days, perhaps by going to go find one of the Suzaku warriors, he'll be able to forget about you and I can win him back."

She stared at him, her jaw dropped, before she closed her mouth and smiled a little. "Sounds like a good idea to me." Her eyes closed a minute, a breeze blowing over her face. "I'll head up to Reikaku, and go find Tasuki."

Nuriko set a hand on her shoulder, "There's the spirit. Everything's been really quiet since the last time that fanged son of a bitch was down here." He grinned, standing before helping Shinju to her feet. Shinju looked back at him with an equally wide smile.

"I could kiss you, Nuriko." He looked at her strangely, before she added, "But, I won't. I know that you're saving yourself for Hotohori." She winked at him, "I should…go pack." She chuckled nervously, before running back to her room to pack.

"You can't go _alone_!" Mars protested, watching as her red-haired friend was packing up her clothes, "I'm the priestess; I have to go with you!"

"Why?" Shinju looked over her shoulder, tossing another set of clothes into her bag, "So that Tasuki can fall in love with _you_ like all the other warriors do to the other priestesses? Not happening. Mars, you promised me that if this ever happened…you'd let me try and win Tasuki by myself."

"We were in freshman year and we were kidding around!" Mars turned and looked at the others, "Would someone try to talk some sense into her?"

"I think it's a good idea, actually," Ellie offered, "I mean, if we go out and find the Seishi on our own, we don't have to worry about keeping you safe all the time."

"And we cover more ground," Jefe added, running a hand through his hair, "I'll go out and find Mitsukake. Ellie, you go find-"

"Chichiri," Ellie stated, before blushing, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger.

"No, Chichiri can wait!" Mars snapped, before glaring at Shinju, "Besides, how're we gonna know that he's coming with you to help us and not just to case the palace, huh?"

"I'll bring these." Shinju tossed a set of handcuffs into her bag, "And, if I think he's gonna case the place, I'll light this one," She held up a bottle rocket, one that would explode with blue sparks, instead of the plain whites ones that the other one she had packed did. She tossed a set of matches into a separate pocket, slinging her pack over her shoulder. "Please, let me do this," She begged, catching her friend's hands in hers, "Please…I really need to do this."

Mars groaned, glaring away from her before jerking her hands out of Shinju's, "Fine. I don't see how you're going to get out of the palace without an entourage."

"Yeah," Inu-Tiffy had been abnormally silent and sullen during this conversation, "Hotohori's convinced you're gonna marry him."

"I'll take care of the entourage." Shooter grinned, "It's good that you're getting out in the fresh air and sunshine, Shin," He ruffled the redhead's hair, "You just gotta be careful. Those bandit-types aren't the kind of guys you screw around with."

"I know, I know." Shinju sighed, bringing her pentacle pendant to her lips and giving it a little kiss, "I'll be fine. Anything goes wrong, and they'll deal with the wrath of Titania, the Fey Queen." She winked at them, turning and walking out of her room…

…right into Hotohori. Shinju looked up at her apparent fiancé, before giving a nervous little smile. "Oh, Your Majesty, I'm sorry, I should've watched where I was-" The next thing she knew, the Emperor had laid a good one on her, pulling her close to him and pressing his lips to hers. She really had to fight herself not to kiss him back, especially when his fingers slipped into her hair, almost working it out of its braid. It was one of those hot-and-heavy kisses that people only saw in movies. She shivered a minute, before he finally pulled away and she stood there, her hair mussed, clothes thoroughly wrinkled, and her lips swollen and almost achy for more.

"-going." She finally finished breathlessly. "Wow…that was…a hell of a goodbye kiss…"

"I'm coming with you," He murmured, his thumb running over her bottom lip, "You're the future Empress; I'm not letting you go up to Reikaku alone."

"Well, you're going to have to. It'll be much more dangerous, for you at least, if I take anyone with me. Besides, I thought we already had this conversation." Shinju picked up a brush from the table just inside the door of her room, unbraiding her hair and starting to brush it out, "I can't marry you, Hotohori. I'm sorry, but my heart belongs to someone else." She re-braided her hair, tying it off with a plain string of black leather.

He looked shocked and appalled; like this was the first time he had heard this. But, she had tried to explain it to him earlier after she had announced that she was going up to go find Tasuki. He finally sighed, shaking his head so that his dark hair swayed around his face.

"Please, my love, be careful." He whispered, catching her around the waist and pulling her back to him.

"Stop that!" Shinju jerked out of his arms, snapping at him with such ferocity that even her friends stared at her in shock, "I'm not marrying you under any circumstances, no matter how many times you kiss me, or call me sweet nicknames, or how tight you hold me! I love someone else, damnit, so you need to find someone who loves you and only you! I would suggest you look at Nuriko at least once – if not several times." She turned and stalked past him, smoothing out her clothes and wishing there was a way to make her lips not look so swollen still.

She was handed a beautiful black stallion, swinging up on him and patting his neck gently before she rode off towards Mt. Reikaku and the Bandit King who resided there. She trekked for weeks, mostly because she was terrified that she was going to run her horse ragged, and she had to wait every now and then. Sadly, she was soon realizing that she was spoiling the poor thing, which meant it would suddenly stop in the middle of the woods for no reason now.

Shinju stopped in town about three or four months later, just for directions so that she could get Tasuki and get out. She didn't care sleep anymore; terrified that she would see her nightmares again. The most recent ones were a dragon killing everyone she loved; presumably the dragon was Seiryuu and that was what would happen if she failed.

Stepping into the tavern, just to rest her horse, she instinctively dropped her pentacle pendant down her shirt. People tended to freak a little when they saw that symbol, thinking that she was a dark witch. She wasn't, that was Ellie's department. Shinju sighed, missing her friend, as she stepped up to the bar.

"What can I get you?" The barkeep asked, looking at her.

"Just a cup of green tea and some directions," Shinju pushed her knotted braid over her shoulder, "I'm looking for the road to take me up to Mt. Reikaku." She heard the cup in his hand shatter as it hit the floor, and heard the rest of the tavern go silent. "…what?"

"Why in the world would a sweet little thing like you want to head up to Reikaku?" One of the men asked, moving over to her, catching her chin in his hand and tilting it up, "…such interesting eyes…"

She could smell the alcohol on his breath, as surely as she had once been able to smell the beer on her father's when he would yell at her. The smell disgusted her, and she jerked her chin out of his grip.

"If you must know, I'm on a mission for the Priestess of Suzaku." Shinju picked up her cup of tea, bringing it to her lips but not taking a sip. Something was wrong with it, it wasn't the right color.

"And where's your Priestess now?" The man turned her face back up to his, "You are pretty cute, up close."

"Looksies, no feelsies," She growled, grabbing his wrist and twisting it until his hands were no longer on her. With her free hand, she set a few coins on the counter, "I'll find the way myself."

He grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him, "Hey, hey, it's alright…" He slurred softly, "…I'll take you up to Reikaku. I know some of the boys up there."

"Hands off, I said," Shinju growled, seeing red all of a sudden, but tamping down the urge to knock this guy into next week, "If you want to keep that hand, I suggest you remove it from me."

"Fiesty little thing, aren't you?" He asked, leaning in close to her again, "That'll get you in trouble someday, little messenger."

"Bite me," She snapped, and her fist came around and met his jaw with an audible crack. His hand came off her, alright, before it came back for a vicious backhand.

Shinju dodged, catching his wrist with narrowed eyes. "Look, mister, I dunno what your beef is with me. I'm pretty sure there are plenty of other pretty girls here who would be willing to sit down and have a drink with you. I got places to go and celestial warriors to collect. Now, back off." She twisted, her eyes narrowed, before she kicked him away from her and turned to walk away.

There was a loud bellow of pain, something to the effect of 'red-haired bitch broke my wrist,' from behind her. She folded her hands behind her head, walking back to her horse. "Mmkay, Sweet-Thang," She purred, patting the horse's neck. That was what she had decided to name it, as she had been calling it that for the past few months. "Time to head up to Reikaku."

The horse looked at her, with a rather disdainful whinny before starting down the road. Shinju sighed, nodding. "I know, I know," She murmured, pulling her pentacle out of her shirt, "But, it's what we came here for."

Sweet-Thang gave another little disdainful whinny before starting up the mountain path. Shinju kept her eyes on the trees, knowing that the bandits had plenty of traps, as well as scouts hiding out in the forest. The last thing she wanted was to get robbed blind while she was searching for the Bandit King.

She felt herself shiver a little at the thought of actually meeting Tasuki. She'd had her fantasies about it, but those were hopes and dreams where anything could and would happen. Including all the X-rated things that she hadn't been too sure about the logistics of until recently.

Sweet-Thang stopped, now looking more nervous than anything else. Shinju blinked in surprise, hopping down off of the stallion before sliding her hand into her pack. This seemed as good a spot as any to set up her supplies. Very carefully, she stashed her bottle, bottle-rockets and matches behind one of the rocks. Standing back up, she turned and set her hand to the black stallion's neck.

"Easy," She cooed, "Easy, no one's gonna hurt you. After all, it's probably me they want anyway." Sweet-Thang looked at her and nudged her cheek with his soft nose. She pet his nose, before starting to lead him up the path a ways. He was looking more and more nervous as time went by, which meant they were getting closer. Shinju stopped, sitting down on a rock to catch her breath. It wasn't that she was in bad shape; she was just more of a dancer/martial-artist/swimmer than one of those people who goes out and hikes a mountain for no reason at all. Sweet-Thang nudged her shoulder gently with his nose, and she maneuvered a nice large carrot out of his saddle-bag to feed him, as she thought about life and romance in general.

Blargh, she'd had her chance at romance – and failed epically. David, the young man who had been about three years older than her at the time of said failed romance, had convinced her with pretty words and long, sweet kisses that she was everything he ever wanted, ever needed out of life, and that she would always be his addiction, his drug.

One hand-job and four or five months later, he sent her a message that he didn't like her like that. He dropped her like a bad habit. Shinju sighed, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. Sweet-Thang ran his tongue gently over her cheek, more like a puppy than a majestic stallion of the Emperor's stables. Still, she smiled and patted his nose gently. This was going to be a long, long journey. Pulling her brush out of one of the saddlebags, she untied her hair and started to brush it out. It fell, unbraided, about to her hips and appeared to be longer when she started to get all the knots and snarls out of it.

Finally, she braided her hair out of her face, putting the brush away and sitting down on one of the rocks again. Hearing movement in the trees, she sighed and blew her long bangs out of her face.

"Uh, guys? You could _try_ to be a little bit quieter, ya know?" She asked, setting her elbow on her knee with her cheek in her palm, "It's really, really hard for me to be surprised when you guys are tromping around like a herd of elephants out here."

There was a split second of silence, before a bunch of the bandits jumped down, brandishing weapons and evil grins. "Just come quietly and-"

"-No harm will come to me, I know." She folded her hands behind her head. "Alright, alright, I'll go with you. Just take care of that horse. He's a better companion than anyone else I've met on this damn road."

They stared at her strangely. "She's not gonna fight?" One whispered, disappointed, "I always like it better when they fight."

"Too bad, I gotta go up to the mountain to find who I'm looking for anyway." Shinju was at the end of her fuse, here. She had been travelling for months, over hill and dale, through bars of the most seedy individuals known to man, in wind and rain and snow, just so that she could get this far. She was not a happy camper. She crossed her arms under her chest, taking a defiant stance with one hip thrust out. "I'm lookin' for Tasuki."

They looked at each other. She sighed.

"Y'know, Tasuki…Genro…whatever the fuck his name is this week." Shinju tossed her braid over her shoulder, "Let's go. Lead on, Mc-Fluff."

Now, the bandits were looking at her, a little put out. She didn't really care. However, she started to when one of them picked her up and flung her across her shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"I can walk." She stated, starting to bang on his head a little. He didn't seem to notice, looking up at her.

"Don't care, I don't want you to run away," He chuckled, "After all, we found you – we get first dibs."

"You PERV! That's not why I'm here for Genro, stupid! PUT ME DOWN!" She started to struggle a little more in earnest. She ended up falling off of his shoulders, into the circle of bandits, "Come on, guys. Just take me to your leader, and then you won't have to worry about me." She chuckled nervously, "Can't we just…talk this out?"

They close in on her, in a half-circle around her and her horse. Sweet-Thang looked more than a little spooked, but she set her hand to his neck and tried to soothe him. He would not be soothed, as the bandits came closer with ropes and other tools of destruction.

Shinju turned, just as Sweet-Thang reared up. She saw his hooves, before she felt a sudden pain in her head. Then, everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Light stung at her eyes. It was dim, maybe it was only candlelight, but it still hurt. Shinju groaned, slowly sitting up and trying to rub her eyes, before realizing two things:

A: It was awfully drafty in here, wherever she was and

B: She couldn't move her arms.

Blinking a minute in surprise, the redhead wriggled her wrists, only to find them tied behind her back with a nice stout rope. She sighed, curling up on her large pillow. Her head still hurt, but she sure as hell didn't blame the horse. He just got scared, was all? Yeah, she couldn't be mad at him for that. She looked down at herself, realizing suddenly why it was so drafty all of a sudden.

All she was wearing was her Power-Tights, the Lycra leggings that gave her inhuman strength and speed, and her black lacy bra. She would've screamed, but she didn't have the energy. She dropped back off to sleep, hoping that she could wake up without a headache this time.

When she woke up, what she could only guess was a few hours later, Shinju's headache had lessened, but she was still tied up and she was still wearing – or not, as the case might be – the clothes she had woken up in the first time. Only, this time, her hair had been taken out of its braid and hung around her in long waves.

She looked down at her feet, seeing that her ankles were bound now as well. Some of the bandits came in, looking down at her. Well, more like leering down at her.

"…when do I see Genro…?" She groaned, leaning back against the wall. The one in front snorted.

"You don't get to see our King. We still call first dibs."

Shinju muttered something obscene under her breath. The bandit rolled his eyes.

"Besides, why would he want to see _you_? You're just some girl we found wandering up from the village."

She muttered something else before adding, a little louder, "I'm here from the Priestess of Suzaku."

"Tch, he's been through that Priestess junk once." One of the other bandits muttered, as more started to file in, "He said after that, he wasn't gonna do it ever again."

Shinju was dead quiet, before growling. She saw red, literally, but she tamped her violence down. "I want to see Genro."

They ignored her now. She had a sneaking suspicion that Tasuki had told them that he didn't want to see her. She was going to kill him. The minute she got her hands on Tasuki, or Genro, or whatever he was calling himself this week, he was dead meat.

"This is just perfect," Shinju muttered to herself, squirming a minute against the ropes holding her wrists. So far, she had been captured and was busy listening to the Mt. Reikaku bandits discuss what to do with her, in what position and how many of them at once. In excruciating detail. Shinju's deft fingers started to pull at the knot, as she turned her eyes to the bandits.

"You guys are gonna be sorry," She warned, "I just came up here to see Genro. Now you're gonna make me have to hurt you." The group of bandits turned, looking at her strangely. After all, all they saw from her was a girl with blue-tipped red hair, cream-colored eyes, long legs and big boobs. Her eyes narrowed at them. "I'm a Witch." She threatened. It wasn't really much of a threat, since the main rule of the Craft was "harm none."

But, it got their attention. Not really in the good way, as they went back to talking about her. Shinju grinned, pulling the ropes off her wrists, then undoing her ankles, jumping up and running off, with a pack of them following her. She was laughing all the way, since she could evade them easily. Mostly, it had to do with the black Lycra leggings that they hadn't thought to remove when they were stripping her down to get a better look at her. So, here she was, running down the hall, giggling, in a pair of black Lycra leggings and a black lacy bra.

She was still gonna kill Tasuki. He may not know her, or why she did, but she WAS going to kill him. Finally, she skidded to a halt. "Fuck this..." She swore, running a hand through her hair before running down one of the other halls. Her feet flew out from under her across the floor and she fell onto her ass. "Damnit." She swore, running a hand through her hair.

She looked up at the ceiling, before hopping back to her feet and running down the hall away from the sound of pounding feet. Suddenly, she stopped, backing up and hiding behind what looked like a pile of treasure. Watching the flame-haired Tasuki - she knew who he was; she was a rabid fangirl for God's sake - and one of the other bandits talking. Presumably about her.

He stood there in the doorway, in front of one of the other bandits. His hair flowed long around his shoulders, and he was shirtless; showing off how excellent his tanned body was. His fang shone a little in the candlelight as she watched him, his eyes blazing as he yelled at his subordinate.

"You kidnapped a girl?" He was snapping, "What did I tell your dumb ass?"

"Loot and food only, boss," The other man murmured, looking at the ground.

"Well, obviously your ears fuckin' work. Ugh…fine, look, just go get her and bring her to me. Not tomorrow, not after dinner, NOW!"

"Yes, boss!" The other bandit gave a little salute before running off. Shinju ducked behind the pile of treasure, gulping quietly to herself. Her heart pounded so loudly that she swore that the mountain echoed with it. Finally, she figured she was safe. Well, before…

"Y'know, it's kinda easy to spot a half-nekkid girl behind a pile of gold." Tasuki sighed, presumably still looking at the pile of loot she was hiding behind. "Come on out, let's get a look at you."

She didn't move. He growled a second. "Look, I'm not gonna bite, now get your ass out here."

Genro crossed his arms over his chest as the girl his men had been chasing stepped out from behind the gold. She probably would've hit his shoulder, if he was standing straight. As he was, he was leaning against the doorway to his room. Her red hair hung down almost to her hips, the bangs and tips at the end a dark royal blue. But, instead of having green or brown eyes, like most redheads, she had eyes the color of new cream.

She was darkly tanned, obviously not some high-up, sissy noble's daughter – although she carried herself like a queen. She had caught her bottom lip between her teeth and was looking at him, like she was trying to figure out what to say, but with one of those looks like she was about ready to drop to her knees and worship him…weird. She was dressed pretty weird, too, but it showed off her amazing figure like no one's business. She was stacked like no woman had a right to be, with an almost invisible waist and-

He had to look back up at her eyes, as she coughed a little. Normally, he wouldn't have bothered, but it was something about the way she looked at him, like she wanted to set him ablaze with nothing but the power of her glare, that made him look back at her face.

The minute he looked back at her face, her cheeks went about the color of her hair. "Uh, I got sent...by...uhm...the Priestess of Suzaku...to...uhm find you and..."

Oh Lord...not this priestess stuff again. "Look that's cool and all...but I've no interest. Go home, li'l girl. There be bandits around here." He turned, starting to walk back into his room. He had a split second of peace, before the crazy chick reached out and grabbed him by his hair, jerking him back and glaring into his eyes.

"You don't understand, Genro." She said the name with utmost scorn and sarcasm - speaking through clenched teeth, "You don't have a choice. It's either you come with me, or I drown your sorry ass. Now, which is it gonna be?"

Genro smiled, secured his feet and turned the girl around twisting her arm just a tad. "I don't have a choice? Who the fuck do you think you are? Look, I know you got a job and all...but...how to put this...nicely..." He pretended to look like he was actually thinking about it "…FUCK OFF HONEY." He gently pushed her away. "...before you get all hot and bothered."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Puh-lease, Tasuki. I'd fuck Chiriko before I'd get all hot over you. Now, we are going back to the palace, we are going to get this whole Suzaku thing over with, and everyone's going to go home happy. The longer we stand here and argue, the more likely it is that I'm going to be dragging you out of here without your ability to breed." She crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm not staying in this goddamn dimension any longer than I have to. If that means physically abusing you to get you to come down and help me get home, so be it."

She was arguing with him. She was actually ARGUING with him. Genro couldn't help but smile a little at that. Usually, the girls who looked at him like she had been got scared and started clinging – this chick was actually fighting back. He started laughing.

"Touching my crotch, physical abuse...it seems you're hot for me already. Let me call some of my men, I'm sure they can put your...fire out." As amusing as it was, he was starting to get tired of listening to her. He walked back into his room, closing the door behind him and laying back on his pillows. "What a turbo bitch..." He muttered to himself, trying to get back to sleep.

Shinju looked at the closed door a minute, before crossing her arms over her chest and sitting with her back to the door. Great. Just fucking great. "Ya know, I'm not leaving until you decide to leave with me." She pointed out. "So I'm just gonna sit here and be a turbo-bitch until then." She sighed, leaning her head back against the door. "As for your men, I've already heard from them how they're planning to put out my fire. Doesn't sound particularly pleasant."

She waited quietly. "You can run from this all you want, but it's just gonna come back and bite you in the ass." She added, twirling some of her hair around her finger. She just had to annoy him for a few more minutes, then he'd snap and decide to go down the mountain with her.

He stormed to the door, opened it, and pulled her in before she had a chance to fall onto her back. "Sit over there and nag, alright?" Genro pushed her over towards a far corner, "Maybe if I ignore you enough, I'll get some goddamn sleep!"

Shinju stared at him. HE was giving HER orders? What the hell?! She glared up at the sky with a heavenward mutter of, "MEN!"

"That's funny...and here I thought the ANNOYING HALF NEKKID WOMAN WAS THE PROBLEM!" Genro threw a pillow at her, which she caught before it hit her face. "Now will you shut up for God sakes? I'll have some of my eunuchs take you back to the palace in the morning, alright? God with as much as you talk, you'd think someone would put something in your mouth to plug it closed..." He turned back over on his pillows. The girl glared back at him, flipped him her middle finger, before turning away from him before shifting up into a little ball in the corner, the pillow he had flung at her under her head against the wall, before whispering a little "thank you" to him. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, before he gave a little sigh of annoyance.

"Hey...you. Don't sleep on the floor. There's a huge bed in the back room. You can use it...if you want. There's a place to wash up and possibly some clothes that might fit you too. Ah...just go." He knew he was going to regret it later, but maybe if he tried to be nice, she would try to give him enough peace so that he could get to sleep. Besides, she looked pretty goddamn tempting on the floor like that. He suddenly realized she had thanked him, before gruffly adding, "…and you're welcome."

"Shut it and go to sleep," Shinju growled at him, not even bothering to open her eyes as she snuggled into her arms with her knees to her chest. "I'll wash up and dress in the morning, but I'm gonna sleep right here. It ain't the first time I've slept on the floor and it sure as hell won't be the last." She opened one eye and glared at him, "Besides, you wanted to go to sleep. You're already grumpy."

That did it; Genro walked over to the girl, scooped her up and dropped her onto the bed in the other room. "'Night…"

She blinked at him as she bounced on the bed, looking up at him before rolling her eyes and snuggling into the pillow. "Goodnight, Genro," She murmured in a sweet tone, before giving a tiny yawn. She drifted off to sleep, suddenly looking so sweet and innocent, full lips parted slightly as that amazing chest rose and fell.

But, Genro turned and walked out, his hands folded behind his head. "God, women suck," He muttered to himself, sitting back on his pillows before falling asleep himself.

It was three hours before he heard her voice again. It was weird, though…it was quiet and it sounded like she was about to cry.

"Genro, I had a nightmare…can I sleep with you so that it doesn't come back?" He opened one eye and looked up at her. She stood in the doorway, bottom lip quivering and tears falling down her cheeks.

He turned on his side so his back was to her with an exasperated sigh, "Oh, alright…just don't get any funny ideas."

She lay down next to him and he stole a look at her out of the corner of his eye. She was curled up in a little ball again, like she was terrified something was going to get her. He blinked a second.

"Hold on, hold on…dammit, woman, what's the matter with you? You look like a petrified cat." He tossed and turned but, try as he might, he couldn't go back to sleep with her curled up and terrified like that. With another loud sigh, Genro slid his arm around her. "Are you alright?"

"Mmmm?" She opened her eyes and he was caught off-guard again by the color of them. She blinked a second, rubbing her eyes, "Y-yeah, I just have…nightmares…" She murmured sleepily, "Very…bad nightmares. Why do you care, anyway?" Oddly, it wasn't said in a mean voice, just curious.

"It's this...thing I have. I can't sleep when knowing someone in my house is...uncomfortable. Always been like that...so...um...I guess if you need to um...lean on me or whatever...go ahead." He knew he was going to regret it later, he knew that if he kept this up, she was going to end up clinging to him and he was never going to be able to get rid of her.

She hesitated, before scooting a little closer to him and sliding her arms around his waist. "My…teddy bear…" She whispered, setting her cheek on his chest, "He…always keeps the nightmares away." She closed her eyes and drifted off against him.

Genro rolled his eyes. "So, I go from being an asshole to a teddy bear." He muttered to himself, "God, I don't understand women…" But, he let her cuddle against him, closing his eyes as well before he dropped off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Shinju found herself awake, three hours later, crying. She had moved away from Genro – who had volunteered, pretty much, to be her substitute teddy bear – and back into her room. The nightmare she had seen, of everyone she'd ever loved being torn apart by a terrible dragon, sent her back into tears. She sat on her bed, her knees pulled to her chest and her face buried in her knees, sobbing. Not loudly, but sobbing nonetheless.

"Hey," She heard his voice from the doorway, but it did nothing to comfort her, "What's going on, huh?" He was suddenly sitting next to her, "Come on back to bed."

She shook her head, still trying to control her sniffles. He must've felt awkward, because he pat her head gently.

"What's this, the big, badass girl afraid of phantoms?" He asked, softly teasing, before he slid an arm around her, "C'mon, it'll be okay…I think."

That did it. She glared up at him, through the tears still in her eyes. "Not phantoms, you ass! Watching my friends and family get torn apart by a giant dragon because _someone_ decided to be a douche and not help me when he was supposed to, alright?!"

"Wow that does suck…" He shrugged, the insensitive bastard, "…well, goodnight."

She gaped at him, before he finally sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ahh...FINE...I'll go to the stupid fuckin' palace...and be this stupid Suzaku bullshit, alright? Have I done my job to your goddamn standard now?"

Shinju felt relief and fatigue wash over her all at once, before nodding. "Yeah…actually…you did." She yawned a second, before leaning back on the bed. She felt him move the covers up to her chin.

"Stupid fuckin' women, I swear to God…" was the last thing she heard from him before she passed out.

She slept through the night, but was up with the sun. She washed herself up, before digging through the clothes that Tasuki had indicated.

Unfortunately, none of the clothes in question were made for someone as...gifted...as she. So, she had to pull on a shirt and leave the first few buttons undone. She didn't even bother with pants, content in just running around in her leggings. "Hey, Genro. Time to get up, sleepyhead." She giggled, poking him in the side. "C'mon, don't make me wake you up like the prince usually wakes the princess." She teased. She was obviously in a much better mood now – amazing what a few extra hours of sleep will do for you.

A pillow suddenly smacked her in the face. "I'm sleepin' here, woman," Genro growled at her.

Instead of getting mad at him, Shinju shifted her arms under her chest, wiggling her nose like a mongoose before she moved the pillow aside. "Alright, I'mma wake you up for sure, now." She warned him, before she leaned over him and kissed him. Her hair fell over her shoulder, forming a blue-tipped red curtain between them and the door.

Genro had definitely been caught off-guard by the kiss. As she pulled away from him, he glared up at her. "No…fuckin'…fair…"

She blinked, pushing her hair behind her ear. "That bad?" She asked, and he wanted to tell her that no, it wasn't, but it would've been nice if he had been able to return it, but she had started talking again, "I blame my lack of experience," She grabbed his hand, "But, c'mon! We gotta go! Mars was expecting me two days ago!" She pulled him to his feet.

Genro felt a smirk spread over his face. "Not yet, I gotta do something first."

She sighed, turning her back on him and he got a very nice look at her amazing behind. Good Lord, did anyone make them like that anymore? It was PERFECT! "Alright," She crossed her arms over her chest, "But make it quick. I still gotta find where your boys stashed my stuff."

As much as he would have liked to continue staring at that perfectly rounded ass – wow, there was no other word for it, just wow – she had unknowingly challenged him. He walked over to her, turned her around, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her as tenderly and passionately as he could. And he made it last.

Her eyes widened, before they closed and he felt her start to kiss him back. She tasted good; that was the one thing he could really say for her. She tasted like…like fire was supposed to taste like. Finally, he pulled himself away from her, watching her for a long time just staring up at him, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

"Now, that…was a good morning kiss," Genro found himself grinning, "Alright, now we can go," He turned towards the door, before roaring, "BOYS, GET MY SHIT!

Shinju watched him, amazed that he had actually willingly kissed her. After all, she WAS a woman, which he apparently avoided like cats avoided water. She finally ran a hand through her hair, deciding to let the kiss issue slide for the moment. "You got a brush?"

"Pfft...For what? My hair looks great...but if you need one, there should be one in that stash of gold over there." He was still cocky and arrogant as ever, though, and that made her a little more irritated.

"Tch," she picked up the brush, brushing every knot out of her hair. "I don't know what kind of mirror you're looking at, because I think you could catch pigeons in that nest on your head."

"Meh, think what you want...but only voice it when you learn how to kiss better." Genro winked at her.

"Boss, here's your stuff." A group of the bandits came in, handing him a pack which he threw on over his shoulder.

"Alright boys, the girl comes with me. Any one of you so much as looks at her funny...and I'll burn your ass." He looked over at her again, "Come on, woman. Let's go to your stupid palace..."

With ninja-like accuracy, the moment Shinju finished with the brush, she threw it at Genro's head and walked out. Grinning a little when she heard it connect with the side of his stupid red head. Strangely, she was finding him more and less attractive with every word that came out of his mouth. She looked over her shoulder at him, snatching up her bag and tossing it over her shoulder.

"I'll learn to kiss better when I get someone decent to practice on." She retorted with an evil little grin, skipping down out of the cave and down the mountain, humming to herself. Not caring about some of the strange looks she was getting for her attire.

"Now...where did I leave that...Ah! Here we go!" Shinju stepped over to one of the rocks, picking up a bottle rocket, complete with glass Coke bottle and matches.

Setting the 'grab shit and haul ass' bottle rocket inside the bottle, she lit her first match. Suddenly, she heard a strange crying noise, something that sounded oddly familiar. It made her stop long enough to have the flame sneak down and burn her fingers. "Ouch."

She winced, looking through the trees. "Madeline? Baby, is that you?" She crooned, knowing how stupid she was being. Madeline couldn't get into the book! She was a baby for gods' sake!

It seemed like forever, but it was only about forty-five minutes later. "What, I had shit to do." Genro muttered from behind her.

Shinju held up a hand, her eyes wide as she set the bottle down and lit the bottle-rocket. It went off just as she waved the match out. That crying came back, distracting her.

"Madeline, sweety?" She called, still holding her hand up for Genro to be quiet. "It's okay, baby, it's just cousin Shinju. C'mon out..." She didn't really expect it to work. But...

A little baby girl toddled out of the woods, her cheeks tear-streaked and her face covered in dirt and her brown curls tangled. She saw Shinju and her brown eyes widened. "Sh-sh-sh..."She attempted to say her cousin's name, before rushing forward and grabbing the redhead's legs.

"Oh god..." Shinju dropped to her knees, picking up the little girl. "Madeline, baby, how'd you get here?" She asked. It was rhetorical, as the little girl wasn't old enough to really start talking.

"Sh-sh-sh-sh..."

"I know, baby, I know. Cousin-Shinju's here." The redhead crooned, bouncing the child a little before looking back at Genro. "Please...please tell me you can see her too, that my brain's not playing tricks on me..." She pleaded.

Genro looked down at the woman – Shinju, that's what she said her name was – like she was nuts, before looking at the child in her arms. She had almost exactly the same facial features, too. "No...I see her...who is she?" He half-expected her to tell him that it was her daughter or something. Oh yeah, that sounded about right. Her daughter who she had thought she had left in her world and who had now come after her to make sure that she wasn't getting into trouble by going around and kissing bandits like him and…

"Well, she's my one and a half year old cousin, Madeline..." Shinju smiled, pulling a pacifier out of her pocket and putting it in the infant's mouth. He found himself mentally thanking Suzaku that it was a cousin, not a daughter, for some weird reason.

Madeline looked at Genro with wide, curious eyes, still filled with a few tears. "Wanna hold 'er so I can make sure my friends are coming?" Shinju asked, before shoving Madeline into his arms without waiting for an answer and starting to climb up the tallest tree in front of them.

"N...no, Hey...HEY...I DON'T DO BEBBIES!" Genro yelled as she made her way up said tree. Madeline smiled at him...which he half heartedly returned...until she kicked him in the face. "OW, DAMNIT!"

Shinju blinked a minute, looking down. "Madeline, behave. He may look funny, but he is Cousin-Shinju's friend." She ordered, knowing the baby understood perfect English. Grinning a little out into the distance, she saw that her signal had been picked up and that Mars, Shooter, Inu-Tiffy and Jefe were headed out to their location with an entourage.

Shinju jumped out of the top branch of the tree, just as Madeline started to scream. Taking her back from Genro, she grinned a little. "See? Ya did fine. Oh, c'mon, hon, don't cry..." she soothed, bouncing the baby again. "She's just tired and hungry and she doesn't know you yet." She shook her head, "Now, I just gotta figure out what the hell to feed her...and how she got here in the first place."

Genro was not happy, obviously. "WHAT THE HELL DIDJA DO THAT FOR? I am _not_ a kid, person...get it?"

"Would you shut _up_?" Shinju hissed, "I'm trying to get her to go to sleep! And if you teach the baby bad words, I will seriously have to contemplate drowning you."

Not that she wasn't already. Him yelling was making Madeline just cry louder and at a higher pitch. And, because the mini-brunette was so tired, she was doing this while her head was on Shinju's shoulder. Resulting in Shinju going deaf for about three seconds.

"Nonono, it's okay, Madeline, baby. He didn't mean it. He didn't mean it." She murmured, before glaring at Genro, "It's okay; she's not an adult person." She whispered, as Madeline toned it down to hiccups and sniffles. Oh, thank the Fey Queen; she was starting to go to sleep.

Genro rolled his eyes. "Do you even know _how_ to take care of a baby? Ugh...give her here."

Genro took the child and walked a few steps next to a large rock. He sat down and started, surprisingly singing a soft lullaby known as "The Beauty of the Earth" The child after a while...slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms. Eh, she was kinda cute, when she wasn't screamin'.

"There," he whispered. "God, women suck sometimes..."

Shinju blinked, like she hadn't expected him to do that before grinning and moving over next to him. She plucked the baby out of his arms, but she didn't stir. "I thought you weren't a kid person." She murmured quietly, "And for your information, I have been babysitting this child every weekend since she turned one."

Genro rolled his eyes at her. She always had to have the last word, didn't she? That was kind of annoying.

"Thanks, though…" She murmured, kissing the infant's forehead and Genro noticed a different, softer side of her strange beauty, the beauty that was starting to affect him, too. "…for putting her to sleep, I mean."

He looked away towards the river. "My men have families too...and they need babysitters just like everyone else. I…ya know...try to lead by example. If I do it, my men will do it for others of my bandits."

She shook her head. "Maybe for your kids, someday, huh?" She asked, before blushing bright red and coughing softly. That blush made him feel strangely warm and fuzzy on the inside, a feeling he was starting to notice had a lot to do with this Shinju girl.

"...So, uhm...the Priestess and the others should be here in a few minutes, so..."Digging through her bag, she grabbed a pair of handcuffs, and cuffed the other redhead to her right wrist.

"So you stay where I can see you." Shinju shrugged. "I know you agreed to come with me, but I also know what a weak-willed person you are when it comes to treasure."

He rolled his eyes, which made her want to slap him. "You still don't believe I'm actually here to do this? Ugh..." He looked back over at her after a while. "So do you want to talk about it?"

She gulped a second. "Talk...about what?" She asked, biting her bottom lip. She blew her bangs out of her eyes, looking away from him. She was pretty sure she knew what he wanted to talk about, but…she wasn't so sure that talking about it was a very good idea.

He scooched her closer to him and gently turned her head so that she got a good look at his beautiful gray eyes. "Last night." He murmured, looking at her like he was trying to look into her soul. She gulped again, biting her bottom lip as she felt her cheeks flame. She tried to fight off these feelings, these weird, overwhelming feelings. It was one thing to feel like she was in love with him when he was on the other side of a T.V. screen, nothing but pen and paint and an actor's voice.

It was another thing entirely to feel like she was in love with him after she had been fighting with him for almost the whole night last night.

"I have nightmares, alright? And every now and then my dreams come true." She glared away from him, trying to put on her tough-girl act again, so she didn't get drawn into those gray eyes forever, "I'm not saying I can see the future...just little bits of what happens." She looked back at him. Big mistake. "Why?" She asked, although she found it hard to breathe when she looked into his face.

"That's not what I'm talking about, hon."

"Then what _are_ you talking about?"

He looked deeper into her cream-colored eyes, and they reminded him strangely of two sparkling jewels, "You snuggled into me, like I was a teddy bear…"

Shinju went a little redder, tan skin suddenly the color of terra-cotta clay. It was a very nice color on her. "I wasn't...uhm...really awake and...well, jeez, if I don't have something to snuggle I go crazy, okay?" She sighed, rolling her eyes, trying to put on her 'I really don't give a shit' face again. "I know, shocking, that the big bad-ass Shinju needs something to snuggle." She muttered sarcastically.

God, this woman frustrated him, but…every time she talked, he found his eyes dropping down to those caramel-coated lips again. He couldn't help himself, as he pulled her closer and moved her face closer to his, "Drop the act, alright? Look...if we are going to be...linked together it looks like...talk to me."

"I don't think…" She started, but she got cut off.

"Shin-JU! Just kiss the big bad bandit and get it over with!" A female voice called from over Shinju's left shoulder. The redhead winced, looking over at the blonde waiting for them. Her hair was cut short, brown eyes framed by thin glasses. She grinned widely, sitting on all fours like a puppy. She was dressed all in red, as was the brunette standing behind her with her face in her hand.

"L-looks like the other guys are here..." Shinju gulped. "We should...go..."

"Aww, but you were supposed to kiss him!" The blonde protested.

"SHUT UP, INU-TIFFY!" Shinju snapped. That, of course, woke the baby. Who started crying again. The brunette sighed and shook her head.

Disappointment was painted across Genro's face as he sighed and stood up, buttoning his coat. "Fine, whatever. So, uhm," He jerked his thumb over at the two girls. "They are…?"

"Oh, yeah, them..." Shinju coughed, trying to get Madeline to start sleeping again, before she got plucked out of her arms by Shooter. Shinju sighed as he began to soothe Madeline and she fell asleep in his arms.

"This is Inu-Tiffy," She motioned towards the blonde, "She has acidic fangs and a very strong nose." Inu-Tiffy giggled a minute, standing up and holding out her hand to Genro.

"…hell of a name," He muttered under his breath, but put his hand in Inu-Tiffy's and shook it, "…but, whatever. Damn fine to meet you, I guess."

"I still think ya shoulda kissed 'im." Inu-Tiffy hissed to Shinju, poking her in the side.

"Knock it off." Shinju hissed, before pointing to the boy holding her cousin. "That's Shooter. He's the new Tamahome, plus he has powers of extreme accuracy."

Shooter shrugged. "I'd shake your hand, but mine are full. So, I'll just settle for asking your intentions with my friend here."

"SHOOTER!" Shinju went even redder than she had been. Genro gave her an interested look, before looking back at Shooter.

"My intentions?" He smirked, "Why should it make any difference to you? My intentions are my business."

Shooter laughed, shaking his head. "I like 'im, Shinju. You can keep him."

"Jee, thanks, Dad." Shinju muttered sarcastically, "I will love him and hug him and feed him and call him George." She sighed, "This-"

"My name's Mars," The brunette in red greeted, smiling at him. "I'm the Priestess of Suzaku. I also do imitations and make bombs." She looked over at Shinju, "Jefe should be around here somewhere."

"Of course," Shinju growled, "My day would be incomplete without him." Her day was already going wonderfully. Today was her sixteenth birthday and she was cuffed to an annoyingly attractive redhead, she had low-blood-sugar from not being able to eat anything in days because of a fear of date-rape drugs, and now she was going to have to babysit on her day off.

Genro greeted Mars, but Shinju didn't really hear him until he addressed her. "So um...Shinju...you plan on unhooking me or are we going to do it right in front of them?" He asked, half jokingly.

"Don't...even start." Shinju growled, her fist clenching, "Besides, I don't have any keys for these cuffs."

"Oh, don't worry, we can leave." Shooter joked back.

"Pssht, the only reason he says that is 'cause he hasn't seen the hat-trick." Jefe pointed out, stepping up beside Inu-Tiffy. "Maybe we should show him."

Shinju groaned. "Fine, fine, you can show him all you want, can we just...go now?" She asked, "Nuriko's probably gonna have my ass in a sling already for not sending out contact earlier." Nuriko had told her before she left; she was supposed to send word the minute she got to Mt. Reikaku, whether she found Tasuki or not.

Genro went from calm...to pissed in about three milliseconds. "You don't have KEYS for these cuffs? What the hell were you thinking cuffing me, then?" He snapped at her. Shinju rubbed her temples like she was getting a headache before turning and glaring at him.

"That I was gonna keep you where I could see you." She growled, "Now, let's go."

"I could get it off." The blonde boy, Jefe, pointed out.

"No. Not until I'm absolutely sure he's not gonna steal everything in the palace and run off." Shinju ran a hand through her hair as she walked with the rest of the group back to the waiting entourage.

As they walked, Genro let out a multi-tiered whistle. There was movement in the trees. He smiled and looked back and Shinju. "...you just wanted to be close to me...how...ugh...sweet..."

"No, I said I wanted to keep you where I could see you. And you can tell your guys to head back home." She looked at him from the corner of her eye, "You nick any of the stuff in the palace and it's all on my head."

"Gawd, you two fight like-" Mars started, before just getting...a look. Genro almost burst out laughing "-I was going to say 'cats and dogs.'"

"Uh-huh, yeah, sure, get in the goddamn carriage!" Shinju rubbed her temples again. Apparently, whatever headache she was getting from her 'friends' was getting worse.

Inu-Tiffy blinked. "Really? I thought you handcuffed him to you so that you could get yer birthday spankin's from him."

Shinju went bright red, hiding her face in her hands. "Why am I even friends with you freaks?"

Genro looked at her. "Birthday?" Well, one more thing to chalk up on his list of things this woman hadn't told him that maybe she should've. Like that she had no keys for her handcuffs and her friends were absolutely insane.

Mars nodded. "Yeah, Shinju's 16 today."

"Which means she's legal." Shooter added helpfully. Genro wasn't really sure what she was legal _for_, but it just seemed to make her madder, which made her even cuter.

"I am not." Shinju growled, as they packed the entire party into a gigantic carriage that had just seemed to appear.

Genro looked at her. "Really? Meh..." As they walked along, he picked up a unique bluish purple lily. "Happy birthday...I guess..." He muttered, offering it to her. She looked back at him, a little surprised before she blushed again.

She took it and slid it behind her ear. It brought out the blue tips in her hair, made the red in it stand out even more. "Thanks..." She smiled, and Genro's breath almost hitched. She was much prettier when she smiled. "I'm saying that a lot to you lately..." She cleared her throat and looked away from him, "Shooter, gimme the baby back. I wanna hold her."

"You just want a shield for when Nuriko throws the table at you." Jefe teased, as Shooter handed over Madeline.

"...nuh-uh. That's Mars' job." Shinju teased, sitting next to Genro in the carriage. She leaned a little on him and he found himself sliding an arm around her, but he didn't know why.

"Yeah, you do seem to be saying that to me a lot, don't cha?" He shrugged. "Now...if you really want to thank me...you could take these damn cuffs off."

"No chance, Bandit-King." Shinju smirked at him impishly, "Otherwise, you're just gonna nick some stuff and be gone," She snapped her fingers, "Like that. I know you. I think I might know you better than you know yourself."

"...Staaaaaalkeeeeer." Inu-Tiffy giggled.

"Oh, knock it off, Tiff. It's not like you weren't salivating over Amiboshi."

The blonde blushed and looked away. Genro shook his head, hard.

"Even if I DID do that...first off...don't you'd think I'd have some kind of plan in place...and second...GET THESE DAMN CUFFS OFF ME!" His voice echoed through the still forest before it went deathly silent.

As the cart was riding along, more rustling could be heard in the trees. Genro's eyes narrowed. "That movement pattern....hmmm..."

"You mean that that's not your guys?" Jefe asked. The others looked at him and he shrugged. "...I ran into 'em when I was scouting."

Madeline began to cry, though her eyes didn't open. Shinju shushed her quietly, as Jefe drew out a green guitar pick, with swirling goat horns on a terrifying skull. Mars held out her palm, a green ball of light appearing on it while Inu-Tiffy growled and a hole dissolved in the floor of the cart.

Genro's voice grew grave. "Unlock me. That's the Endless Night. They're trying to rule Reikaku...and the only way they can is through my death."

"We got it." Shooter gave a mischievous little wink, that one he always got when there was a fight to be had. "Trust me; we do this all the time. Shinju, you stay here with Madeline and Tasuki. The rest of us go on attack plan Zeta." The others nodded and disappeared out the door of the cart the minute it opened. Attack plan Zeta wasn't really much of an attack plan, more like a phrase to make it sound like they knew what they were doing.

As they left and the baby was calm, Genro looked back over to Shinju. "Now...where were we," he asked, getting close.

She blushed. He was too close, and yet he wasn't close enough. "I am holding my baby cousin…" She protested lamely, but it was something in those gray eyes that made her rethink her situation. "...oh, hell." She moved carefully, setting the child on the other seat before leaning in close to him. "That's right, where WERE we?" She was too close to him, and yet not close enough. She wanted a kiss, wanted a taste of him again. God, she hadn't lusted after anyone like this since…

She wasn't gonna think about him, not when she had Genro right here.

Genro gently set his forehead on hers, fingers sliding through her silky red hair. It was softer than silk, even, softer and smoother than anything man had ever created. "I think…we were right about…here…" He whispered, before he leaned in and kissed her lips softly. She still tasted like fire was supposed to taste, sweet and burning all at once. He felt her shiver and really had to hold himself back to keep from having her right here. Forcibly, Genro pulled himself a little bit away from her, "Happy birthday…"

"Yeah…" She purred, looking up into his eyes with a small smile, that little impish smirk he found himself falling in love with, "…you're one hell of a present, Genro." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back to her lips. His arms locked around her waist, crushing her to him. He thought he was going to burst into flames when she slid into his lap to get a better angle on him.

They stayed like that until the others came back. Shinju slid off his lap and back into her space beside him. He nipped at her ear lobe, loving the shiver that went through her skin. "We can continue…any time you want…" He purred softly.

"Hey, hey, at least wait until you guys can get a room." Jefe shook his head, climbing back into the carriage before setting Madeline on his lap. Shinju blushed, giggling like a silly schoolgirl after her first kiss. Well, that was kinda accurate. She _was_ a silly schoolgirl, but that was her...fourth kiss.

"Let them have their fun." Mars smiled a little, "Shinju deserves it. Especially after-"

"Mars, you promised." Shinju whined, although she still leaned against Genro's side, her heart pounding as she tried to catch her breath. "You promised not to tell…" She looked up, hearing someone moving in the trees again. "Did you guys leave a straggler, or is Inu-Tiffy finishing up?"

"Both. Those guys are messed up." Jefe shook his head, "But, between Tiff and Shooter, they should finish cleaning up and be back at the palace by dinner."

Genro rolled his eyes, "The palace...ugh..." His arm tightened a little around Shinju's shoulders.

"Whaaat?" Shinju asked, poking him in the side, "What is so bad about the palace? Definitely can't be the Emperor. Mmm-mmmm-mmm." Shinju licked her lips, "Makes me wanna be priestess."

"Shinju, you're awful!" Mars laughed, shaking her head, "you just get done kissing a gorgeous bandit and you're already thinking about seducing the Emperor?"

"...his bad influence is rubbing off on me?" Shinju batted her eyelashes innocently, looking up at Genro, "That's a good excuse, right?" She had only been kidding about Hotohori anyway – that ship had most likely sailed right into Nuriko's harbor, like it was supposed to.

"...a bandit uses any excuse they can...like, 'I'm a witch'...remember?" Genro gave her a sidelong glance that made her start blushing again, before he went back to answering her question, "Meh, it's the palace. All glitz and glamour...not my scene."

"Tell me about it." Jefe agreed, shaking his head before Shinju could clarify that she was indeed a Witch. "I'd trade places with you any day, Genro. But, they won't let me." He jerked his thumb at the two girls, who were glaring at him.

"Leave it alone, Jefe," Shooter swung into the cart again, Inu-Tiffy right behind him. "We'll be at the palace in less than ten minutes, so you'd all better put on your 'gosh I really care about saving the world' faces."

Inu-Tiffy grinned, but there was a small red smudge on the side of her mouth. "Uh, Tiff," Mars pointed out, brushing the side of her own mouth, "Ya missed a spot." Inu-Tiffy blinked, before licking the smudge away.

"Saving the world, meh…" Genro looked outside, but he felt Shinju's head on his shoulder. It was kinda nice not to have her screaming at him for once.

"Agreed," Jefe muttered, looking outside at the entourage waiting to greet them. That was when Madeline started to glow ruby red and float. Shinju's jaw dropped and all eyes turned to the tiny brunette.

"I...take it that's not a normal occurrence?" Shooter asked, looking at Shinju from the corner of his eye. Shinju shook her head, seeing a pair of translucent red wings materialize on the baby's shoulder blades.

"Genro, could you turn down the glowy on your arm a little?" Inu-Tiffy asked, shielding her eyes, "You're kinda blinding me."

He blinked, looking from the floating kid, to Inu-Tiffy, and then to the glowing symbol for 'Tasuki' on his arm. "Ugh…stupid tat…"

"Okay, we get it..." Shooter stated to the still-glowing baby, "You're mucho-powerful and we got the right guy. You can stop with the glowing and the floating now..." He shook his head, "Mars, you might have to shoot her down."

"Do it and I'll have your head on my mantle." Shinju snapped, before running a hand through her hair. "Think, think, think…"

"Well, hurry up, Winnie, we're almost at the palace gate and that glow isn't getting any less obvious." Jefe hissed, drawing out his Pick.

"I'm trying; I'm trying...ugh..." Shinju's eyes opened and she reached up, taking Madeline's hands. She started to sing "The Beauty of the Earth," which had calmed her earlier. When that didn't help, she resorted to the Hawaiian lullabye that had always put her to sleep. Genro stared at her; she had a really nice voice, too. Did this woman get any less perfect as time went by?

Madeline's eyes opened at the same time as the palace gates and she dropped into Shinju's arms, the glowing ceased. She started to cry.

"I know you're hungry, baby. You just gotta wait." Shinju grinned a little, looking at Genro, "How many colors you think the emperor'll turn if I just hand him the baby and tell him to take care of her?"

He snickered. "I'm sure the emperor is going to love you thrusting a baby into his chest...all you have to say is, 'it's yours' and the whole damn world will be in an uproar..."

Shinju laughed, shaking her head. "Nah, I wouldn't do that to him. He'd go all 'Queen of Hearts' on me, and it would be off with my head."

"I think it'd be funny." Shooter snickered, "Hell, she looks cute enough to be his."

"Knock it off," Mars snickered, "I think it would just be funny to try and name all the colors."

"Well, shush, before I start laughing..." Shinju snickered herself, "It's almost time to get out and greet them."

Genro rolled his eyes. "He's probably a fag," He muttered.

"Yeah, that'd make sense..." Inu-Tiffy sighed, "Why do all the pretty ones gotta be gay?"

"Because they do." Shinju sighed as the carriage stopped, the door opened and Shooter stepped out. He took Mars' hand before helping her out of the carriage. Jefe followed with Inu-Tiffy before Shinju exited, dragging Genro behind her.

With a sunny little smile, Shinju flounced right up to the Emperor and held out the baby to him. "She's hungry." She stated calmly.

There was a sudden still silence, everyone staring from Shinju, to the infant. Genro had to hold back his laughter again. This woman was priceless. Slowly, he started to wander off.

Genro looked around at the palace and whistled loudly. "God...am I going to pick this place clean..."

"Don't eeeeeeeven think about it." Shinju hissed back at him, jerking him closer to her. "You touch any of it and I have your hands for shoulder-plates."

Great, she was back to threatening him.

Of course, the entire gathering was...rather shocked when Shinju had handed the baby to the emperor. Including Hotohori himself. Even moreso when the infant began to cry even louder than she had been before.

"She's hungry." Inu-Tiffy repeated, sitting at Hotohori's feet, like a puppy expecting to be pet as Mars, Shooter and Jefe tried to contain their snickers.

"I'll take care of it, You Majesty," Nuriko stepped in between Shinju and Hotohori, taking Madeline from his emperor, but not without giving the redhead a particularly dirty look. Shinju gave an innocent shrug, looking at her cousin as Madeline started to quiet and lay her head against Nuriko's shoulder.

Genro smirked. "Baby...I won't even have to lift a finger to case this place. It's already done." He whispered into her ear, standing close to her. He thought he saw her shiver. His smirk grew a little wider.

"I dunno what all this 'baby' shit is about." She rolled her eyes, ignoring the warm, molten feeling inside of her that had started when he had whispered to her. "You kissed me twice. That does not count as enough to call me 'baby'." Shinju bowed to the emperor, all the guests, and left Mars to fend for herself.

"Look, if I take the goddamn cuffs off, will you promise not to let anyone steal anything at least until I get done with my bath?" She finally deigned to glare back at him, though she shouldn't have. He looked like that really sexy perv that everyone warned you about – that he was only into you because he wanted your body, but you couldn't help dating him because he was damn fine to look at. Kinda like David. She turned away from him again.

David had called her 'baby,' all the time.

"Nope."

"Perv."

He shrugged at her. "I am as Suzaku made me…" He paused, "…baby." He smirked widely. Getting under her skin seemed to be his new mission in life.

Shinju hadn't even realized she had hit him until he was standing there, rubbing the red mark on his cheek. Maybe it was just instinct now to want to hurt men in general. "Well, fine," she muttered, then grinned a minute. "Guess you'll just have to come with me then. Just don't get any ideas..." She mimicked him the night before, then blinked a sec, "Wow, is it gonna be awkward to get my clothes off..." She looked down at the shirt she was wearing, like she was thinking of tearing it off of her body.

Genro smirked. "Only for one of us." He teased her, watching as she rolled her eyes again and started to pull off her clothes. It didn't look awkward at all, as she stood in front of the baths in nothing but a pair of white lacy panties and that weird top she had been wearing the night before, only also in white. He almost sucked in his breath – the color and style of those clothes brought out her body and her dark skin to its best advantage. She looked back at him, cream-colored eyes sparkling with that impish little light in them again.

"So, you gonna strip down, or what?" It was too innocent, coming from those almost sinful lips that he wanted to taste, again and again.

"Man, you really couldn't wait to get my shirt off again, could you?" He smirked a little wider, starting to disrobe as well. Shinju shrugged, looking at him over her shoulder.

"At least the top-half has something nice to look at." She turned her back on him calmly, unhooking her bra from the back before pulling it off. She was just teasing him now, not wanting to let him see her naked from the front. She pulled the tie out of her already mussed hair, shaking it out around her shoulders.

"Wow, not a bad li'l ass you got there, I must admit," She heard from behind her, "You've got one hell of a body. If you weren't such a minx all the damn time, you might be tolerable."

Shinju winked over her shoulder at him. "Every rose has its thorn, Genro." She teased, finally climbing out of her panties. "So, you gonna come into the bath, or just keep staring at my ass all night?"

"I don't know, staring at your ass seems to be a good place to be, ya know?" He untied and dropped his pants. "No question, hon…I'm a natural redhead."

Shinju blushed, turning back forward and coughing softly. He was actually surprised at that. "What's this…speechless?" He held her close to him, his cheek nestled against the side of her neck, "…you know…being alone with you like this…isn't so bad." He purred.

She shivered against him, one of those shivers that assured him that he was on the right track. "No…it's not." She whispered back, turning those beautiful eyes on him. They were hazy and about half-closed, but still absolutely gorgeous, "You can be…really sweet, too, when you're not insistent on acting like the big, bad, Bandit King."

His hands couldn't help it, moving down over her curves. Her skin was just as soft as her hair, if not more so. "I do have a reputation to maintain…" Finally, his hands reached her behind, and he gently squeezed. "…you are incredibly soft, honey."

Genro heard her breath draw in, in a shaky little gasp just as he felt her back arch a little bit. She had bitten her lip so hard it had split and was bleeding. He felt the strangest urge to pull her towards him and lick every drop of that blood away.

"You know…we are pretty alone in here…" He purred, "Feel like…getting wet?"

Shinju blinked, before attempting to pull away from him. She couldn't make herself, but she murmured, "Only in the tub, hon. I'm one of those weird girls who's saving themselves for marriage."

Oh, for the love of God, how much more of a lie could that be? She had been waiting to be finally legal so that she could get as many one-night stands under her belt as possible. In, out, quick, painless, no emotional baggage.

"Oh, really?" She felt his lips brush against the nape of her neck, "Mmm...yeah...very sweet..."

She gave another little shiver, what sounded like a little whine passing from between her lips. She couldn't believe that he already had her whining, almost whimpering and begging for him. "Gen...ro...c'mon, knock it off." She whispered half-heartedly. _Don't stop,_ Her body prayed, _Oh, for all that is good and holy in this world, don't stop._

"Mmm...I don't think I can." His hands started to massage her behind gently and his tongue moved up the side of her neck to her ear lobe. He whispered to her, his warm breath stimulating her senses, "...besides...I'd love to give you another...more...intimate birthday present. Something to give you...more pleasant dreams..."

Her knees went weak as he touched her, whispered to her. It was too good to be true, she was gonna wake up soon to a blaring alarm clock and another day of late homework. Her eyes fluttered closed. "I'd really love that too..." She heard herself saying, her voice all husky and needy, "...I've always wanted for you to be the one to...give me those kinds of gifts..." She didn't dare turn around, didn't dare look at him this time. Otherwise, resistance crumbled and she was done for. She'd have him right here, outside the baths. Not that she wasn't thinking about it now.

Genro's hands slowly moved up her sides and around to her front. "Now...let's see what we have here." He nibbled her earlobe again, loving the way she was starting to melt into his arms. "You are such a sweet woman...I might find myself addicted if I'm not careful..."

Her eyes opened and, he got the feeling he had done something wrong. Said something wrong, because she started going through her clothes, as if she was looking for something.

"Hang on, I'll…get you outta these cuffs in a second." She murmured. She didn't look at him, just plucking out a locket that opened and…there was the key he had been demanding just a few minutes ago.

He didn't want it anymore, confused and almost hurt. "Wait, what the hell just happened there?"

"Look, do you want out or what?" Her voice was shaking – why was her voice shaking? What the hell had he said that had made her so freaked out? She yanked his cuff over to her, shaky hands trying to find the right key.

He had said that to her. David. Shinju's brain careened back to that time, those very words that had just come out of Genro's mouth. 'You're so sweet, Shinju...I'll get addicted to you. You're like my drug...'

The next thing she knew, he had picked her up and set her in the hot spring. He leaned in front of her, his eyes on hers. Searching for the depths of her soul, it seemed. "You tell me, first, if that's really what you want. After that moment, if that is really what you want, then unlock me."

"Genro, you're gonna make me drop it…" She whispered, before looking away from him, "Look, I don't know what I want anymore, goddamnit! I just keep getting confused! You're…not supposed to act like this." She shook her head so hard that locks of her hair almost hit her in the face. "It's not supposed to be about me at all!"

"Shinju…look at me…" When she didn't, he slid his finger under her chin and turned her face back to his, "Look me in the eye…and tell me if you don't want me. I'll respect your decision," There was nothing but sincerity in those eyes she loved so much. "But _don't_ fool yourself into thinking that I came here because of Mars…" She thought she felt his thumb brush over her cheek. "I came to the palace…I left my family…cause of that beautiful woman that slept so sweetly next to me a couple nights ago. I'm here for you."

The key dropped out of her fingers and she teared up. Genro hated that more than anything else. More than her pushing him away, more than the blood on her lip, more than anything that she had done to him. Seeing her tears almost tore him apart.

"I can't...can't tell you that I don't want you. I can't lie about that, but...I don't know..." She made herself look into his eyes, "Every time I look at you...I see you, yeah, but...I see..." She looked down towards the water. "...I see the sorry bastard who used me and left me." Her fists clenched.

Whoever that son of bitch was, he'd kill him. He ground his teeth together, but he tilted her head up, running his fingers through her hair. "If I had the power to take pain away, I would...but I can't. All I can do is tell you that there is a man here in front of you...not in your past but your present, that finds himself not caring that he is chained to you. I'm a thief for God sake...don't you think I could have left at any time? _You_ make me want to stay...and...if you'll have me...hopefully, I can slowly correct that vision...to where you will never see that asshole again."

A single, solitary tear drifted down her cheek. He reached up to brush it away, but she already had. "Damnit, I wish I didn't just spring a leak every time something happened..." She forced a little smile to him, "I know how you hate to see girls cry..."

She slid her arms around him, her head just under his chin. "Genro...please...just hold me." She begged him, "You don't have to make love to me or anything like that...Please, I just want you to hold me."

Genro smiled. "Come here." He positioned her sitting in front of him, "Don't speak; don't even think. Just lie back...and let me take care of you, alright?"

"Alright...although, it's gonna be hard." She teased him, her eyes closing as she did what he said. Hell, she'd been so resistant for so long, that she had forgotten how to be anything but stubborn.

But, for the next hour, she found herself quiet as Genro bathed her. There was something about it that seemed like she should stay like this forever, and she wanted to.

Unfortunately, since it HAD been a whole hour before they had seen her...cue, the attack of Inu-Tiffy, the great ruiner of tender moments. "Oh, there you guys are. Mars just told me to tell you guys that once you finish cleaning up that we're gonna have food soon. And that we're not allowed to eat until you guys get in there. And the baby's getting cranky again." She grinned, "Nuriko can't find anything to feed 'er."

Shinju groaned, covering her face with her hands, before waving her friend away. The blonde, however, didn't budge.

"Ooooooooh, Shinju an' Tasuki, sittin' in a tree!" Inu-Tiffy started in a sing-song voice.

He glared at the blonde girl in front of him. He really didn't want to let Shinju go, but he got the feeling that Inu-Tiffy wasn't leaving until Shinju left with her.

Another moment stolen away from him. He sighed, shaking his head. "Just remember…any time you want to continue, hon."

"Yeah, I know." She turned and kissed his cheek. He felt his whole face – as well as other parts of his anatomy – heat up. "I'll let you go now, but you better not steal anything, ya butt." She grinned widely, reaching into the water between them and picking up the key, "Otherwise I'll have yer ass in a sling."

Shinju unlocked the cuffs and they dropped into the water. Genro watched her as she climbed out; still feeling like there was some sort of shackle keeping him to her. He doubted that he would ever look at any other woman the same way he looked at her. She picked up a towel, running after her friend and playfully smacking her with it.

Inu-Tiffy squealed, starting off before giving Genro a little wink and running off, with Shinju hot on her heels. He just leaned back a little, feeling his manhood throbbing with want, wanting _her_. That spazzy, fiery little redhead that had dared to argue with him. "Damnit…" He muttered to no one, "Don't tell me I'm falling for this chick."

He took a little time, relaxed, washed up and changed into his newer black outfit. He opened his bag...and pulled out his Tessen. A smile came across his face when he held his weapon. "Maybe I'm just not cut out for all this crap..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh jeez, guys...it's just dinner..." Shinju muttered, looking at the dress they had forced her into. It was a light teal - usually that color was reserved for Kuto, but Mars had done quite a bit of arguing - and apparently it was supposed to bring out the color of her hair as the other servants and Mars' ladies in waiting made up the redhead's face and brushed her hair up into the most intricate style she had ever seen. She was reminded, vaguely, of the dress and sash she had been tied into when they had thought she was going to marry Hotohori, the sash pulled once again so tight that she could barely breathe. Mars just smiled, looking absolutely radiant in her red priestess' robes. Shinju felt a cold stab of envy – that Mars still looked so goddamn good no matter what color she decided to throw on.

"Well, yeah, but it's a royal dinner. You don't want to look like you just got snogged in the hotspring, do you?" She asked, arching a brow.

Shinju sighed, crossing her arms over her chest as the ladies started to add various jade and crystal ornaments to her hair. She'd been getting comments like that since Inu-Tiffy had blabbed that she'd caught Genro and Shinju together in the hot spring without a stitch between them.

"Maybe not, but the babe's probably gonna sling food at me and get this outfit all ruined anyway." She muttered.

Inu-Tiffy giggled, shaking her head from where she stood in her pink dress, almost identical to Shinju's, but sapphire and crystal barrettes held her now-tamed blonde hair out of her face in an almost pixie-ish style. She looked like something out of the fairy tales Shinju loved to read.

"Nah, she won't embarrass you. She's a good girl."

"Tell that to her parents; maybe they won't stick her with _me_ every weekend." Shinju sighed, standing, "I'm gonna go...see if I can go find where Nuriko stashed the baby, she if she'll eat before the rest of us do, and then I can put her to bed." She shrugged, "Wish me luck." She swished out of the room as best she could without tripping over her skirt and falling on her face. It took some real doing, and she thought she heard Inu-Tiffy and Mars laughing at her behind her back.

Oh, it would serve them right if Shooter got himself into trouble and then Tiff got shipped off to Kuto for some obscure purpose…no, no, that wasn't nice. Thoughts had power, and thinking those things wasn't good.

"Ugh; gold, silver...all shiny bits of crap. Where are the diamonds, pearls? My boys need to find that stuff..." Genro's voice filtered through the hall as she stood around the corner. Shinju gulped.

Did he just say what she thought he said? That he was really just here to steal the treasures? Her head told her that this was obvious. Her heart begged her not to believe it.

Both of them told her to hurt him badly if that was really what he was here for. She didn't want to, but…he was a bandit, he'd said so himself.

"Man, if I really take any of this shit...I might lose my chance with her. FUCK! I usually don't have to deal with shit like this! Stupid...love emotions..." He was leaned against the wall, his voice louder than it had been. Shinju bit her lip, a little smile crossing her face.

If it was something like that, Genro wouldn't touch a thing. He was always led around by his emotions – and other things. Fixing her dress, she stepped out from around the corner. "Genro," She asked, finally getting hit head-on by his appearance.

Sweet Goddess Above, he looked amazing. The black just did things to him that…it looked like he was the God himself, all fire and passion. She thought she was going to swoon; it took a lot not to. She didn't even have the words to come up with something intelligent to say to him.

He took in her body, her hair and her eyes...and all he could say was, "...Stunning." He held out his hand toward her. "You are simply stunning, Shinju..." She had certainly floored _him_! He hadn't thought that there would be a scrap of green fabric in all of Konan, and yet she was draped in an ocean-green color that hugged her amazing curves. Her hair sparkled in the candlelight with so many ornaments – well that certainly explained where all the fuckin' jewels had gone – that she shined brighter than the sun.

"Thanks..." She took his hand a minute and he saw her blush again – that blush that made his heart pound like a drum, "...but, I actually had a purpose in mind. I gotta find where Nuriko stashed my cousin. Apparently, he's having a hell of a time trying to feed the little monster and I figured I'd help him out." She bit her bottom lip, "But...uhm...maybe, after we get all the Suzaku junk out of the way, we could...?" She left it hanging, a lock of her hair falling out of the ornaments and brushed the curve of her cheek. Almost ominously, like she was afraid of where it could be going.

Genro smiled and acted like he was adjusting one of the jewels in her hair, sliding the lock of hair back up out of her face, when he was actually whispering in her ear. "Anytime, love."

She shivered and he saw goose bumps over her skin, that blush deepening as she turned her sparkling eyes back up to his, before her lips brushed his cheek. "Then, tonight..." She whispered, softly into his ear, "...my rogue, my rake, my Bandit King..."

"My...love..." Was all he could make out, "Tonight....find me by the secluded waterfall on the palace grounds." He wanted to have her, right here and right now. He really did, she seemed to fit so perfectly in his arms. But…he could and would wait.

Shinju nodded, forcing herself away from him, covertly touching her lips to his for just a split second before she disappeared down the hall. He watched her go and disappear around the corner. As she did, a man appeared from the shadows. "My lord...we are ready to take everything..."

"No," Genro didn't turn towards him, still watching after her, "Leave it all and go back to the fort."

"My Lord?" His man asked in shock.

"I've found something...else that I want, Afa. Just go. Also, tell the men that the Endless Night is trying to close in on the fort. Up the defenses and report to me if anything happens."

"Yes sir...but are..." Now Genro turned on him with a growl and that royal stare that promised certain death with any who argued with him.

"I _won't_ repeat myself again, Afa. _Go!_"

Afa disappeared into the darkness as Genro looked back to where Shinju had been standing a moment before. A smirk spread over his face, and the Bandit King had a plan.

Everything went according to plan.

Shinju got Madeline fed and put back to sleep at a human hour, had dinner herself - all with veiled references to her hour alone with Genro, and she had to covertly defend her own honor because for some reason, her little Bandit didn't show up.

She'd gotten herself all cleaned up again, out of the dress and the ornaments and brushed her hair out so that it was only a little wavy. Mars had helped her find the perfect little white dress - Gawd, it made her look like a slutty excuse for Lolita - before she waited out by the waterfall in question.

The full moon was rising, bringing out the best of the water. Unfortunately, Shinju Klutz Extraordinare had attempted to see if there were koi underneath that particular waterfall and ended up falling in.

So now, she sat shivering on the edge in a transparent white dress. Suddenly, she no longer cared how good white looked on her tan skin. Just that she was freezing cold and rather prominently visible for anyone to walk past and see.

From behind her came a voice, as if coming from inside the waterfall itself, "Rekka Shinen." A light illuminated the waterfall from behind, making it shimmer like crystal. "It's a lot warmer by the fire, babe. Come on in."

She blinked, attempting to maneuver around the water without getting soaked again. But, Mr. Murphy wouldn't have it. She promptly got soaked again.

Squeezing the water out of her hair, she moved over towards the fire. "Ugh, it's freezing outside. You'd never know it's mid-summer." She blinked a minute, and then giggled. "Midsummer's Night, if I remember right."

Her family had always teased her, about being born on Midsummer's Night. Her mother had always said she must've been a fey changeling. It would certainly explain her strange appearance; since her father was very darkly colored, but with a strong Irish face, while her mother was all blonde-hair and blue eyes, with round cheeks, German-British mixed to perfection.

Genro's voice came closer to her. "Then feast your eyes on a Midsummer Night's dream..." There was a roaring fire, glasses of a strange, gold liquid, and a natural hidden hot spring. Genro, her Genro, stood there shirtless, his hair long and unbound. "I've been waiting for you, love."

Shinju had to try very hard not to physically start drooling. "Genro, you look good enough to eat…" She purred, moving closer to him, before her eyes slipped over to the two glasses. "What's that?" She asked curiously.

"Well...here's hoping," He grinned widely at her, pouring her a glass of wine. "This is amberwine...very very mild stuff. It's kind of like sparkling peach juice. Want some?"

She looked at the glass, before taking it from him. "Ah, to hell with drinking ages, I'll have one." She'd never been a fan of peaches, or peach flavor...but she was willing to try anything once.

She swirled the liquid in the glass a second, before took a small sip. "...wow, it's...really good." She looked at him with wide eyes. Actually surprised that she liked the peach-y flavor of it.

"Doesn't taste as good as you, though." She had been mid-sip and almost sprayed the stuff out her nose. She blushed a minute, especially since he looked and sounded so sincere. She took a second to cough before she shook her head.

"You're lucky...that I didn't think to bring any of my music out here. I would've had to dance for you for a statement like that." She grinned, stretching out next to him.

"The sound of the water is all the music I need, love."

That sounded like a challenge. "Well, you asked for it." She kissed him, looking at the wine. "I'm gonna hafta have a lot more of this before I do anything stupid like this again." She pointed out, downing the whole glass before she stood, brushing off the back of her dress.

Shinju took two or three moments, absorbing the sound of the water into her as she bounced on her heels. Then, slowly but surely, she started to dance. It was some kind of form of belly-dancing, mixed with flamenco, mixed with a touch of hip-hop and something else. All of it sensual, all of it flowing together so harmoniously like the water around them. Her skirt swirled around her thighs, her feet brushing the floor ever-so-softly.

Genro sat back and watched, mesmerized. His eyes couldn't leave the curves of her body...he was entranced. She was quite possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, red hair floating around her face like a living flame, shining brighter in the firelight. "Beauty can take many forms...and I have seen many beautiful things...but you are a sight that I'll never forget." The words were out of his mouth before he even thought about them and how cheesy they sounded.

She didn't seem to mind, smiling a little as her head tilted back in some kind of pagan rapture, her face one of pure abandon. Too soon, it seemed her body slowed and stopped, as she moved over to him. "Genro, how is it you can be such an ass so much of the day-time...but once the sun goes down, you become my Prince Charming?" Shinju asked, moving back over to him, sitting down next to him and watching his face intently.

Genro laughed. "I'm just not a morning person, hon." He took a sip of wine.

She watched him a good long time, like she was trying to figure out the nuances of his soul, before she opened her mouth and blurted, "Genro, you really were going to steal everything here, weren't you?"

His lips tugged down in a slight frown, before he looked away and nodded. "My men followed me here...and they were going to..." He turned back into her, looking back into her eyes, "But I have found something...I want more than jewels."

"Oh?" Shinju asked, tilting her head to one side, "...what would that be?" She asked, feeling breathless and dizzy all over again. She thought she knew what it was, but she wanted to hear him say it, wanted to hear it from his voice.

Genro wrapped his arms around her waist, as tender as he had earlier, and before he kissed those lips he had been dreaming about ever since they parted, he whispered, "The thing I want, Shinju...is you."

Her face positively glowed as she smiled at him, sliding her hands up against his chest. Returning his kiss before briefly pulling away, her forehead still on his. "Silly Bandit..." she whispered, "You've always had me...before you even knew I was here...before you even knew I existed..." She leaned in, brushing her lips with his, "I've always been yours, Genro."

Their lips met and everything melted away. Their surroundings, the running water, the abandoned amberwine. All that remained was two hearts beating fast and the heat of a moment left unfinished. But, Shinju wasn't letting her brilliant flame-haired bandit get away from her this time.

Her arms wrapped around him tightly, like she was afraid to let go, lest she fall back into the abyss of her real life. "Genro..." She begged him, "Genro...please..." She looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Make...make me yours..." Her eyes dropped to his lips. "...forever. Please...I don't want anyone else. I never have..." Shinju shifted herself into his lap, forcing herself to look into his eyes. "My Bandit King..." She kissed his forehead, whispering into his ear, "...make love to me."

"As my lady asks..." Came the response before he laid her down on the soft patch of grass in the cave. His lips started on her lower thigh, his hands gently rolling her dress up...and up...

She gave a little shiver, letting her dress come up over her head. Normally, she would've been thanking all reigning deities that they were by a fire and not outside where it was freezing, but...damnit, this was not normal. Normally, she never would've done this, but...eh, she blamed Midsummer's Night magick and amberwine. Her eyes closed when she felt his lips, a tiny pulse of electricity running up through her body from the spot. She had a minute of self-consciousness, her arms reaching up to cover her exposed breasts and pearled nipples.

Genro eyes looked up at her, wanting to see her pleasure. "Shall I continue?" he asked, smiling at the purely virginal look of embarrassment on her face before he tugged gently on her panties.

She smiled, pulling her legs out from them. "If it pleases His Majesty," She teased him. How she could tease at a time like this, when she was already hot and damp for him...it was her little quirk.

He smiled, slowly removing her panties, and taking in her exposed womanhood. "Beautiful," He started with a simple lick...then another...and another. Soon, the entire flat of his tongue slowly slid over the opening to her center. If her lips tasted of fire…her womanhood tasted of sweet lava.

Anything she had wanted to say...her mind just went blank, her body arching against him as an agonized moan tore from her lips. "Gen...ro..." His name was a prayer, the reason she kept holding onto her sanity with his tongue doing such things to her.

"You taste divine, my sweet," He purred and continued his slow, teasing licks, letting the center open up slowly, at its own pace. Finally he let the tip of his tongue just flick her sensitive inner core for the first time. Her moans were music to his ears, as her hips arched more towards his mouth.

"Ah!" Her eyes closed, almost rolling back in her head. Her fingers reached forward, tangling in his hair so gently. "You're...going to drive me crazy..." She whispered, looking down at him, "Where'd...where'd you learn this?" She asked, then shook her head, "T-tell me later, just...just don't stop."

He did as he was bidden by his beautiful lover, continuing to flick the inner core with his tongue until it was coaxed out enough to let him fully lick it. He spread her legs a bit more, delving in as deep as he could.

She had to fight herself not to clench her fists in his hair any tighter. Her moans echoed off the cave walls, as she arched her hips more fully against his mouth. Wanting more, so much more from him. Yet every pleasure-filled lick was like a flame, shooting to her core, rocking her whole body until she was shaking in pure ecstasy.

Genro, satisfied that he had coaxed out this much pleasure from her, looked up. "I guess...you just bring it out of me, babe. I don't know what I'm doing to be honest." He slid his body next to hers. "Kiss me, Shinju..."

"I thought I asked you...not to call me 'babe.'" She laughed weakly, before she leaned in and kissed him as he'd asked. Her arms going around him tightly, like she still never wanted to let him go. She never would get used to that, used to clinging to him even when her limbs were still shaking from the aftershocks of his attentions.

With one hand he held her close, the other undressed himself. It was harder than it looked, but he luckily got out of his pants without any real trouble. "Heh...yes you did." He positioned himself on his back...and her on top. "Are you sure you are ready for this?"

"No." But, she was smiling, that smile that he loved about her. "But, I'm gonna do it anyway. I don't care how much it's gonna hurt or anything like that..." She ran a hand through her hair, ruffling it a little around her shoulders, "...I just care about me and you. You think you can live with that?"

"Of course honey," He gently lowered her onto himself. He saw her wince, saw the little bit of blood. Her fists clenched, even as her inner muscles clenched around him. He had to fight to really keep from doing anything until her pain subsided.

"J-just give me a minute…" She whispered, biting her bottom lip before she felt the pain ease away. "Alright, all better." She smirked down at him, at the look on his face. "Okay, now that I'm on the high-horse, what do I do?" She moved her hips a little and the whole world seemed to stop.

Genro's moan filtered vaguely into her consciousness. "I think…you just found out, honey."

"Uh…huh…" Her eyes closed as she started to move again. Starting with just the pace of her heartbeat. Every movement brought another pleased moan from her body, which was wracked over with more heavenly sensation than she had read about in any cheesy smut book, any lemon fanfic.

Genro's hips moved in unison. The harmony of their lovemaking was enhanced by the echoing of their moaning. His eyes locked on her heaving body and his hands grabbed her soft bottom and he started to quicken the pace and up the intensity of the thrusting.

She was surprised for about two seconds, but after those two full seconds, she had matched his speed again. She bit her bottom lip, her hands resting so gently on his chest.

"Genro..." Again, his name was moaned, intoned like the name of some pagan fertility god, "Genro...I..." She couldn't even make the words anymore, not even wanting to. But, she was going to orgasm soon, her body clenching more tightly around him.

"Shin…" He breathed, feeling her so close to the edge. His hands clenched on her a little tighter.

She was dying. It felt fantastic. Those last few moments, right before she hit her peak and dived over the top onto the other side. She felt herself go as weak as a newborn kitten. But, she didn't want to just leave him there, all alone, on the edge.

Genro watched her climax...and he was in heaven. "I'm almost...there..."

She leaned down, kissing him a moment. "I'll get you there..." She whispered, her eyes closing as she started moving again. God, she was so goddamn perfect. Genro couldn't contain himself. Shinju kept bucking her hips and he kept thrusting and finally he let loose and moaned loudly her name with the words, "I...love...you..."

She finally lay against his chest, trying to catch her breath. "I...love you too." Shinju smiled up at him. "Thank you for tonight. It's...quite possibly the perfect birthday. The best I've ever had." Her eyes closed as she set her cheek against his chest again.

"The best birthday ever, eh? I didn't know two virgins could be that good together..." He teased, kissing her forehead. She stuck her tongue out at him, looking even more tempting than she had before.

"You know it was, ya butt." She teased him, before lying back against his chest. Listening to his heart beat. There was a long, sweet silence between them before she opened her mouth to drop the bomb on him.

"...Genro, would you hate me if I said that I dreamed this once?"

He looked over and smiled. "So, you're little tough front was all an act, eh?"

"It wasn't an act. I mean...I dreamed this when I was twelve, before I even really knew what sex was. I didn't even know who you were." Shinju looked up into his eyes, "I never thought it would happen because..." She paused, to prepare herself for the freaking-out to come, "...well, in the world, where I come from...you don't really exist. You're in a manga...in an anime...it's about you and Tamahome and all the others...when you were working with Miaka..." She bit her bottom lip, waiting.

Genro sat up, confused. "Manga...Anime? I'm starting to think those two orgasms really messed with your head..." He ran a hand through her hair before he stopped, staring down at her. "Wait...what do you mean...not real?"

Shinju sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Manga is...well, it's like a book. Anime is...uhm...really...really hard to explain." She looked away from him before meting his gaze. Okay, she knew she had said too much, but, she was going to finish digging her grave now. "...you guys were all made up...by a person named Yuu Watase. You live in the hearts and minds of those who have read her book."

She sighed again, "But, imagine my surprise when I head over to Mars's house for the weekend and there's Universe of the Four Gods, sitting there on the kitchen table. We figured it was something she got for Christmas or an anniversary with Shooter or whatever...and then we opened it up...and we were here..."

She looked up at him with a kind of desperation that killed him, almost as badly as her tears. She was not the kind of woman he would want to see desperate like this. "Please...please don't freak, Genro. I know it's a lot, but...I mean...it's a separate dimension, right? I mean, hell, here, I definitely don't really exist."

But, Genro didn't know what to think, how to react. This news...hit him like a ton of bricks. Despite himself, his voice quivered. "You mean...all my brothers that died...all the suffering I went through...all of it...was for the love of a mob...?"

"No, it…" Shinju stopped a minute, "That's not it, Genro...I don't know what the hell to tell you." She glared away from him, "Except that I'm sorry that I brought it up." She drew her knees to her chest, "Just...forget it." She sighed, reaching for her clothes.

Genro picked her up again. "Oh no, I've got you all night...and since you've put me in a dower mood..." he smirked wolfishly, "You've got to cheer me up." He climbed into the hot spring with her still in his arms, her eyes still wide and confused. "Shinju...it doesn't matter. None of it. Time, space, heaven, hell, gods, demons, I've found the one thing in any reality that I would give my life for. That's all I need to know."

Shinju opened her mouth to say something, before she closed it again, re-thought it. "So...you don't hate me?" She asked, moving back in front of him with her hands on his thighs. "You're not gonna freak out and leave me to run into the arms of God-only-knows-who?" Her lips curved into a smile, "I knew there was a reason that I liked you so much more than Taho-baka." She leaned in to kiss him, then...

"Something's wrong..." It was just a feeling, but a very bad feeling, "...the baby's crying. Genro, something doesn't feel right." With that, she was out of the spring and back into her dress in the blink of an eye.

Gerno looked shocked. "Shinju...what...?" Again, she had to jump away from him like a scared rabbit? He didn't even think he had done anything wrong this time. She looked back at him and shook her head.

"I don't know. I'll just…I'll be back in a flash, okay?" She leaned over before kissing his forehead, "I just have a very bad feeling...something's going wrong as we speak."

His eyes narrowed. "Afa, Syka...accompany my love. Make sure nothing happens to her." Two men seemed to appear outside of the waterfall.

"And the rest of the men?"

"Tell them to keep an eye out. Our queen...must be protected."

"Yes, my King."

Shinju smiled a little. "Don't worry about me." She gave a little wink, "I'm a big, tough girl, I can tie my own Converses and everything." She stepped out from behind the waterfall, running back into the palace with blinding speed, almost rivaling the speed of light. She stopped just once, to look at the rooms of her friends. They were empty, when everyone should've been asleep. She kept running, skidding to halt in the main hall.

Her friends sat, unconscious, against the far wall. The baby was crying where she sat in front of unconscious Shooter, her aura glowing like a thousand torches. But, as Shinju stepped forward to pick up the baby, there was a blue spark that shot out at her, singing her hand. "Ouch!"

Afa and Syka showed up behind her, not out of breath at all. "Genro's chosen...is there a problem..." Afa paused, looking around with wide eyes, "...what the hell is this?"

Shinju shook her head. "I don't know...but it isn't good." She checked pulses, and everyone was okay. "Afa, Syka...I want you to check out the other rooms, make sure everyone else is okay." Madeline was still crying, louder and louder as her energy glowed brighter and brighter. Shinju whirled on the two bandits. "Did you hear me?! _Move_!" She snapped. She was scared out of her mind that something bad had really happened. That would be just her luck, that on her birthday, someone would come and try to kill her friends.

Afa and Syka vanished to the other room with a slight nod. Genro appeared moments later. "The other room is clear. The palace seems to have been quietly attacked. Servants are out all over the place." He looked back at her, a little concerned. She was pale and shaky, as he moved over to her and slid an arm around her.

"_...listen to me and listen good..."_ A voice whispered, like there was someone behind her. She turned, looking around but there was no one else there.

"_...you're going to tap the powers out of the Suzaku Seishi. Each and every one of them. And you're going to do it, or your Genro dies." _

Shinju paused, clenching her fists a little tighter. "Genro, tell me everything about the Endless Night." She just wanted to knock that voice out of her head, that phantom threat.

Genro's eyes narrowed. "They're an organization of Maho users...Blood Sorcery. Their leader, some very ice cold bitch, is hell bent on becoming the fifth God of the universe...why?" He looked at her, a little weirded out when she had looked around like she had seen something that wasn't there.

Shinju nodded. "Do you...think that they might have done this?" She looked around, "This attack, the fact that I can't even hold my baby cousin...it reeks of...something bad." she shuddered, "I don't want to say black magick if I don't have to, but...it just gives me some horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach." She looked even more worried, and he tightened his hold on her. Her legs were shaking like they were going to give out at any moment.

Genro looked around the room and sighed deeply. He reluctantly pulled himself away and walked over to one of the servants who had a pattern of black stars on his forehead. "No question...it was them."

Shinju sighed. "Well, looks like it's time for a karma-slap." She looked towards him, "I need a red candle, some incense, a bowl of salt and a cup of water from the river."

He smirked. Shinju was priceless, she really was. "Throwing orders around already, eh? Boys...you heard the Queen of the Bandits."

Rousing voices responded. "Yes, my King!"

She just gave a little grin. "Yeah, well...you better kick all those other boys out once they get the stuff." She pushed her hair out of her eyes, "Since I practice my magick sky clad."

"You just love letting me look at you nekkid, dontcha?" He asked, sitting against the far wall before calling out to his men again, "Boys, once the stuff is delivered, make yourselves scarce!" There was another positive response.

"Well, partly...and partly because I've always done my magick sky clad." She grinned at him, humming as she stepped towards the middle of the room. "Alright, so if the middle is here, then North would be..." She frowned before closing her eyes and pointing, "That way, okay."

The men arrived with the stuff and left, with that eerie speed and silence. Shinju felt Genro's eyes still on her as she pulled off her dress before marking off the shape of a pentagram on the floor. "So...what should I do?"

"Just sit by the door and make sure no one comes in." She picked up the supplies and set them where they were supposed to go. Salt in the north, red candle in the south, incense in the east and water to the west. She gulped, sitting in the center and closing her eyes.

Without any assistance, the flame on the candle sprang to life, and the water in the cup began to churn. Genro sat up, looking a little more surprised.

"That's fucked up…" He muttered.

Shinju smiled a little bit, humming a lilting little chant to herself. He was certainly taking it better than others she knew had. She started to glow softly green, then white, then blue and finally a bright red. That red glow reached outside the circle, surrounding her friends before it enveloped the whole castle. Madeline went silent, watching curiously. Shinju gulped, her hands shaking.

"_...you can't get rid of me so easily..."_ the phantom voice whispered again, even as the red glow drew all of the black magick out of the castle, away from anyone inside. _"Try anything stupid like this again...and Genro dies right in front of you."_

Her eyes widened. "You can't hurt him," she whispered, the candle pulsing a little brighter as the water started to boil, "You can't hurt him, as long as this castle is protected."

"_Really?"_ The voice chuckled, disappearing as she turned. What looked like a noose appeared in glowing white around Genro's throat. _"Do you want to try that again, little Witch? Now what? Do you break the circle and let all magickal hell break loose...or do you let me kill him...or do you do what I say?"_

She bit her lip quietly, before she nodded. _"There's a good girl,"_ The voice whispered, before the water went still and the flame went out. The noose of energy disappeared from around Genro's neck. The glow shattered from around the castle like glass. Shinju fell, her ankle knocking over the cup of water.

"Nnngh, what hit me...?" Inu-Tiffy woke first, rubbing her temples. The others started to wake as well. Madeline stood, toddling over to Genro before sitting down next to him.

The Bandit smiled a little at the toddler before his lover fell. "Shinju, are you alright?" He asked, moving over to her.

"I-I'll be okay..." Shinju picked up her clothes, pulling her dress back on. She stood, her legs shaking. "I just...need to eat something."

"Shinju...?" Mars moved over to her friend, "What'd you do?"

"Little instant-karma." She gave a weak little smile, "I don't think the Endless Night is gonna bother us any time soon." She met Genro's eyes just briefly, before looking away, "We need to go find the other four Seishi tomorrow. First thing."

He stared at her in surprise. "You're doing it again," He growled, "You're hiding things from me… You can't keep doing this to me...not now." He stood up. "I'm going. My men and I will check the outer defenses as well as the surrounding area. I'll be back by morning." He turned away from her.

He heard her sigh as she picked up the baby. The little one started crying and reached towards Genro.

"C'mon, sweetheart," Shooter cooed, "You gotta go to bed, if you're coming with us tomorrow."

"She's not." Shinju shook her head, "That babe stays here under lock and key." She took a step towards Genro. "Are you...coming with us tomorrow?" She asked.

Genro looked over his shoulder at Shinju as his men appeared. "A king will always come for his queen." With that...the Bandit King was off.

The next morning rose and Shinju had changed out of her little white dress into a T-shirt and jeans. The shirt was black, but emblazoned with Tasuki's symbol on her chest. Unfortunately, it was a little short, so it revealed most of her stomach. Not that her very tight black jeans helped hide her figure any.

Mars looked at her strangely when she came out to the stables. The brunette had decided on plain riding attire, instead of digging out any of the clothes from their world. Shinju sighed, mounting her horse.

"He's late." She pointed out worriedly.

Mars laughed, shaking her head as she climbed onto her horse and sat side-saddle. "He'll be here." She ran a hand through her hair, before looking back at the redhead.

Shinju mutely shrugged, not willing to disclose any information about her covert mission.

Moments later, a sound like a rush of wind, appeared behind the two girls. Afa, Syka and Genro appeared, though battle scarred, they seemed to be fine. Genro looked angry. Okay, angry was the wrong word. He looked about ready to start severing heads.

"You tell the men to get back to the fort...now. I'll be along when I'm done with this...and I'll be bringing my Queen home. I better have a fort and a _shitload_ of Endless Night bodies to welcome her with, understood?"

"Yes, My King." They vanished. Genro looked up at Shinju and all his enmity seemed to evaporate.

"Am I late?"

Shinju blinked at him, before smiling. "Yeah, a little bit. Now, what's all this about Endless Night bodies? You know, flowers and chocolates would be just fine." She looked him over, before biting her bottom lip. "What happened?"

Mars looked a moment at Genro before blinking. "Jesus, you look like you just got out of a war-zone!"

Genro smirked and dusted himself off. "If I gave you flowers and chocolate, I'd have to call you 'babe'" He joked, before addressing Mars.

"We did. The Endless Night was waiting on the outskirts, trying to ambush anyone that left the palace. We got most of them, so our path is clear...but they're also trying to take my fort on Mt. Reikaku...the bastards. I had to send all my men back."

Mars nodded, taking charge of the situation immediately. "Jefe and Inu-Tiffy can go up to Mt. Reikaku, give them some backup. We may not have a lot of magic, but we have enough." She looked forward, "We have to find Chichiri first. We were supposed to find him before you, but," She grinned at him, "Shinju kinda insisted."

Shinju grinned, obviously embarrassed. "Alright, my little Seishi-detector, lead on." She teased her friend, before looking down at Genro. "You wanna ride with me, or get your own horse?"

"I'll ride with you. We could use the practice," He mounted her horse in front of her.

"Oh, very funny." Shinju rolled her eyes, before she slid her arms around him, resting her cheek against his back. "I missed you..."

Mars shook her head with a smile. "Save it until we get to an inn at least." She chided, before riding off.

"I missed you too, my love," he whispered, as the two rode out after the Priestess. But, as she held him, she could feel the open wounds on his back. Her eyes widened a minute.

"Genro, you...you're hurt." She looked up at him, "You could've stopped at least until we could get you patched up, ya numbskull." She gently smacked the back of his head for emphasis. But, her hand was covered in blood as she pulled it away from his back, streaking the back of his head in dark red.

"I wasn't going to let some scrapes stop me from seeing you. I made you a promise, didn't I?" It was obvious he was going to do his 'big bad Bandit King' thing now. The one that Shinju could only stand in small doses.

"Scrapes? Genro, you're bleeding through your clothes. That's a little more than a scrape. A few more seconds would not have killed any of us. MARS! I'm gonna stop and dress my King's wounds. You ride on ahead; see what you can find out."

Mars nodded, not at all afraid of riding through the woods to the next town all by herself.

Shinju reached around him, reigning in the horse as she pointed to a rock beside a small stream. "Sit down, take off your shirt, and keep your mouth shut." she growled, rolling her eyes as she muttered something to the effect of 'idiot bandit's gonna give me heart failure.'

Genro groaned. "You don't have to...AHHHH...do this, damnit. I'm a man, not some sissy noble!"

As soon as she took his shirt off, the gash from his stomach to his shoulder was apparent. She knew then why Afa and Syka were deathly afraid. Her eyes widened a moment and her legs started shaking.

Her face had gone the same sheet white it had been when he had found her the night before. "Oh...my god..." Were the only words to pass her lips before she shook herself out of her daze and dug around in her saddlebag, coming back with a weird brown bottle and a roll of bandages. "Don't you EVER do this to me again, do you understand?!" She snapped, pouring the clear, foaming liquid onto a clean cloth before starting to press it against his wound. "...this might hurt." She added almost as an afterthought.

As she sat there, it became a little obvious that she had her own scars, one on the inside of each wrist, one from her left elbow almost to her wrist, and one on the back of each hand.

She didn't pay too much mind to the fact that they stood out a little more now, starting to bandage him up. "...you scared me half to death. I thought I was going to lose you." She murmured. Genro wanted to take her hands and kiss those scars over and over again, wondering briefly how she had managed to get them.

That was when the pain from that clear liquid started to kick in. "I'm...OW...fine, damnit. I've had worse." He protested, before he coughed up a little bit of blood. "You're making a too big a deal of this, hon..."

"Damnit, we're not getting anywhere with you in this condition." She finished tying off the bandages, "I should just take you back to the palace and have you rest there." She looked back at him, brushing the blood from his lips. "I am not making too big a deal of this, Genro." Shinju shook her head, "You could've bled to death. You still could!" She stood, her fists clenched stubbornly, "Alright, I'll take you back and meet up with Mars."

She looked deeply into his eyes, hers pleading, "Please, don't fight me on this."

The woman wasn't listening to a word he was saying!

Genro sat up, the pain evident in his face. "Shinju...damnit...I _promised _you, for God's sake! I'm a bandit...even if my word is my bond, I don't promise _anything_..." He tried to stand, but couldn't get his legs to stay under him. "…being with you…is all I want…"

Shinju sighed. "Here, I figured you'd be stubborn about this at some point or another." Out of her jeans' pocket, she drew out a small pendant. It was a silver pentacle, but in the center was a tiny clear crystal.

"Wear this. You'll be able to be there with me, like you were physically standing beside me. Without getting yourself killed." She clasped it around his neck, easing him onto her shoulder carefully. "Let me take you back to the palace. I promise, once we find Chichiri, I'll be back to see you."

He stood, the bandages holding, but some blood still seeping through. "I want you to promise me, Shinju…you promise me...that when this is over...you'll stay with me...as my Queen...my friend...my wife." His eyes looked on her with love as he struggled to one knee. "I'm not much of a romantic...hell, I might not even exist...but I've found reason enough...to live...if you'll have me."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Genro, I...I don't know what to say..." Since she couldn't very well tell him that she would have to fuck every single member of the Suzaku Seishi to save his life.

But, after that...if the world DIDN'T go to hell. Did she want to stay with him forever? Leave her own crummy world behind, with all her friends and family, to spend the rest of her life in bliss with this man?

If he could get through this with her, then... "...Yes." She nodded, her tears starting to flow again as she knelt down and hugged him tightly, "Gods, yes."

He, for the first time...seemingly in his life...smiled. Truly smiled, with his beautiful love in his arms. "I love you...my beautiful Queen."

Afa and Syka showed up with a few more men. "We couldn't just leave him...my Queen," Afa said. "We'll get him back...you be safe."

Genro kissed his love...and was put on the stretcher.

She'd returned his kiss like she'd never kissed anyone before, before nodding to Afa. "Make sure he doesn't move around too much," She murmured, "I don't want him opening up that wound again."

She slid on her necklace; an exact double of his except hers had a luminous moonstone in the middle. She smiled back at Genro, pushing some of her hair out of her face. "You better understand that I expect a proper white wedding after all of this."

"Meh...you'll live...Babe…" Was all Genro said before they took him away.


	6. Chapter 6

"They told me that he's not up here." Mars sighed, sitting down next to Shinju, shaking her head. Shinju had opted to sit on the stairs of the mountain temple after someone had hit her in the head with a stone – apparently attempting to stone the young Witch to death. "What now?" The brunette muttered.

"We wait until they go to sleep, sneak in there and kidnap the little f-" Mars gave Shinju a look, "-fornicator of improperly greased swine." She amended.

"Where did you come up with that one?"

"My dad made it up." She shrugged, "Fits my mood." She sighed, "Genro just proposed, and I gotta do something awful to make sure he lives at least until the wedding."

The redhead was obviously going to explain more, when they were interrupted.

"Ahh, so that would be the disturbance in spirit I felt. Makes sense ya know...because I was really beginning to wonder if I was losing my touch, ya know?" The disembodied voice seemed to come from a tree above them.

"Eeeee!" Both girls almost fell off the step, before jumping to their feet, taking fighting stances, back-to-back before realizing whose voice that was.

"Goddamnit, Chichiri, don't sneak up on us like that!" Shinju snapped.

"Giving your Priestess a heart-attack is a bad thing!" Mars added, her expression equally stormy.

"What a healthy shriek you have there, Priestess of Suzaku...you'll make a man very happy someday," the voice said, with a hint of playfulness. Like the Cheshire cat, did the monk appear. First the head, then the hat, staff, body arms and finally legs. "I didn't mean to startle you...but my order was attacked a month ago today...by demons clad in black stars."

Mars went bright red at his comment, before crossing her arms over her chest. "If that was an offer, I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate it." She growled.

"Endless Night's gotten up here too." Shinju shook her head, looking back up at him, "So, are ya gonna come down here and talk to us like a civil human being, or just sit up there in your tree like a scared little fey?"

"Shin-ju!" Mars groaned, dropping her face into her palm, "You need to learn when to shut up."

"Whaaaat? I'm just saaaaaayin'!" She protested, waving her arms like little wings, as she often did when she was in trouble for saying too much.

Chichiri suddenly got really serious. "You'd think she'd thank me, considering what ordeal she's going through, ya know? I didn't think you'd _want_ to be close to any Seishi save for your beloved Bandit King..."

Shinju blushed about the color of her hair, before coughing nervously.

"Shinju, what's he talkin' about?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, Mars." Shinju glared up at Chichiri, "Go back down the stairs, hon. Fey-boy and I need to have a _pointed_ discussion about discretion."

"Oh...so _that's_ what the young ones are callin' it now!" Chichiri jumped down out of the tree with a wide grin, before he sent a message directly to Shinju's mind.

_I'm not doing this. Tasuki is a close personal friend...and he loves you. _You_ can't do this either!_

Mars looked at the two of them, arms crossed over her chest. "If you two have something to say, you can say it in front of me."

Shinju tore her eyes away from Chichiri, looking at Mars before sitting down again. "There's...this thing...it attacked with the Endless Night. It told me that I either have to...basically screw the powers out of each and every one of the Seishi, or my Genro dies."

Mars went pale a second, looking at Chichiri, but she addressed her friend, "Why didn't you banish it, then?"

"I did." She gulped, "It came back. I think that was what attacked the fort, left that big gash on him."

"Alright...I will let you talk to me; ya know...but only talk to me. We should be able to figure this out, ya know?" Chichiri offered gently, sitting down next to her.

Shinju nodded. "My hands will never leave my wrists." She joked, before shifting and sitting on her hands. Mars just nodded, murmuring something about being a lookout before stalking back down the stairs. The redhead looked back at him.

"If you got any bright ideas, Fey-boy, it'd be nice to hear 'em. I did everything short of blood-offerings and suicide last night to try and make sure Genro was safe."

He put his head down, thinking. "There has to be some way. And honestly, how do they plan on harvesting these powers out of you once you have them? The leader of the Endless Night is a woman..."

Shinju coughed. "...ehm...weeeeeeeelll...I have this...power...slash weird bodily issue..." She twirled a lock of her hair around her finger, "I change genders at the drop of a hat. Literally." Her face flamed.

The monk stared at her, his face a rather comical expression of horror and surprise. "Does your soon to be _husband_ know this?"

"Well...noooo...not yet..." She looked up at the sky, her face still bright red, "It didn't exactly come up..." She looked at him with wide eyes, diving forward and covering his mouth, "YOU'RE NOT GONNA TELL HIM ARE YOU?!"

"Um...no, I won't tell him...but with powers like that...any...um, excitement...can cause the change..." He paused, as if for dramatic effect, before repeating, "...any excitement."

"No, trust me....maybe it's better if I show you. Gimme that." She snatched his hat, holding it a few feet off the ground before dropping it.

As it fell, a light surrounded her. When it faded, in Shinju's place was a young man who looked like he could be her twin – the form her friends affectionately referred to as Shin. "As long as no one drops another hat in my general area, I'll stay like this." He ran a hand through his hair.

"…Well I'm definitely not sleeping with you now..." Chichiri muttered to himself, before finally recovering and returning to the subject at hand. "Honestly, how do you know they have the power to kill Tasuki? Last I checked, the Endless Night wasn't that strong…unless..."

"...unless?" He prompted, "C'mon, I need answers, like, now. I'm not only getting old here, but this thong is starting to chafe in the worst way...Look, all I know is that I felt it very strong killing force and it was wrapped around his neck. I wasn't really taking chances at that point."

"There was a power...liken to that of Suzaku...that was actually controlling Nakago...if he got his hands on the Endless Night..."

"Pause," Shin snatched Chichiri's hat again, dropping it a second time, before Shinju handed it back again. "Okay, back up. So, are we saying Seiryuu or some other divinity is behind this? And, if so, how come mine can't just come around and bitch-slap them for messing around with my man-candy?"

"Man candy? You can't be serious..." She gave him a look, before he coughed nervously. "Anyhow, this...thing that was controlling Nakago was basically a demi-god, trying to reach the celestial heavens. He can only do that with the power of a current God and a real girl with unusual powers. Namely...you."

Shinju's jaw dropped. "Oh no..._oh_ no! That is not the way this game is played!" She glared at the Heavens, "THAT IS NOT THE WAY THIS WORKS! You people got a priestess, you don't need me!" She sighed, glaring back at Chichiri before grabbing him by the ear and pulling over next to her again, "Alright, my little smartass Fey-boy. Then_ what_, pray tell, are we gonna do about this, huh? Since we've both agreed not to screw each other and I'm not letting Genro die of anything except old age."

Chichiri disappeared and reappeared standing next to her. "Well, for one, you could ease up on the PMS, ya know?" He rubbed his ear gently, "...and two...perhaps we could create some sort of...spell...to mask your soul."

Shinju groaned, sitting down and covering her face. "It's not MY soul I'm worried about. I'm pretty sure that if I disappear off the face of their little globe, Genro is dead."

"_Well, you're smarter than I thought."_ The phantom voice stated drily.

"Shut the fuck up, you," She poked her forehead.

"Hmmm...What if I cast a spell in which your body goes through the same...stimulation...as real, ya know? Thus you fulfill the requirement?"

She blinked. "...you mean, I stay a guy?" She asked, staring at him. "Well, that could work...I mean, I can't exactly screw you guys if I'm stuck as a boy. But _you_ get to explain to Genro why his fiancée is now probably more well-endowed than he is."

Chichiri grinned. "I'll just tell him that the prospect of marrying him was overly stimulating for you...ya know?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Shinju sighed and stood, "Alright, that should work." She closed her eyes, "Just...make sure that you can fix it after this is all over, right?" She asked. She reached for her pendant, the one that connected her to Genro, before blinking.

"My necklace..." Her eyes opened. "I'll be back in a flash. My necklace musta fallen off earlier!" Without another word, she ran up the stairs towards the temple again.

A beautiful raven haired woman was walking along the steps, when she found a beautiful moonstone necklace. "Sugoi! Simply Amazing..."

Shinju stopped a minute, smiling a moment. "Uhm...hi...that's mine..." She held out her hand, "C-can I have it back, please?" She asked. "I kinda need it."

"_No, you don't."_ The phantom voice hissed, _"You're not going through with this. You're going go back down there and seduce Chichiri."_

"Shut_ up_!" Shinju hissed under her breath, trying her very best not to look crazy. Even though on the best and most normal of days, she somehow ended up looking crazy anyway.

"Oh, this is yours," the girl asked, in a really ditzy voice that made Shinju's teeth go on edge, "There's a really hot guy that I can see if I look real close...who is he?"

"Oh, him..." She chuckled, "Th-that's my fiancé." She twirled a lock of her hair around her finger, "I uhm...I really need it. Can I please have it back?"

"My God...he's really cute. HELLOOOOOO CUTE GUY!"

"Shinju…?" She heard his voice out of her necklace, even as she dropped her forehead into her palm, before snatching her necklace back.

"Hi, hon." She greeted, "Sorry, my necklace fell off and some nice girl found it for me. I'll be home soon. Just...don't be surprised when you see me, okay?" She blushed, "You're finally gonna be able to see the hat-trick everyone's been talking about."

"Hi there...I'm Rosa...and what's _your_ name?"

"Um...Genro...who the fuck are you?"

"Your new biggest fan, darlin'..."

Shinju shook her head. "She found my necklace." She looked over at Rosa, "Thank you, by the way." She smiled, turning and walking down the steps. "How do you feel? Didn't wake you up, did we?" She asked.

Rosa smirked. "Aren't you forgetting something, Shinju?" She dangled the necklace in front of her. An amazing sleight of hand trick. And, speaking of her slender hands...one of them had a pattern of black stars on it.

She stopped, looking back at Rosa. "What the-" She stared at the stars on her hand. "Give that back." Her voice was suddenly more forceful. "That is mine." Her fists clenched tightly. "You can't have him."

"Oh...but we _can _have Genro, my dear Witch...and if you don't hurry, Chichiri will die, and you will not only be responsible for screwing up the summoning of Suzaku, but the death of your love as well..." Rosa purred with a kind of sadistic glee.

She was stuck. She didn't want to. "I...I can't..." She shook her head, "I can't...can't hurt Genro or Chichiri like that." She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand.

"Then the choice is made..." Rosa vanished. A sound came from the bottom of the stairs. The village was ablaze with dark blue flame...and there was a person dancing, seemingly starting fires at will.

"NO!" Shinju turned, running down towards the village. "No no no!" She shook her head, looking to the sky, "FINE!" She finally screeched, "I'LL DO IT, YOU SICK BASTARDS!" She dropped to her knees, setting her face in her hands. "I'll do it...just don't hurt people."

The voice could be heard in her head again. _"That's a good girl. Now, enjoy Chichiri. The body of the woman I possessed seemed to love him once...so I'll make her watch. Take your time..."_

Shinju wiped her eyes, nodding. "Don't...don't make Genro watch. That's the only thing I'm asking..."

"SHINJU!" Mars ran over to her, afraid her friend had fainted, "Shinju, are you okay?"

"No...No, Mars…and even after this gets over, I won't be." She shook her head. "T-Tell Chichiri I need to talk to him."

Mars nodded, seeing the grave look on her friend's face before going after Chichiri.

The monk appeared in front of her less than five minutes later. "What happened?" He asked seriously, taking off his mask.

She looked up at him from where she still sat on her knees, her face that one of someone who feels they have no reason to live. "They were going to kill you...and Genro..." She looked down at the ground, "They started the fires because I refused." She clenched her fists, "I'm sorry, Chichiri...I can't just get myself out of this."

"You do realize, you are asking me to betray my friend and give up my powers." He murmured, looking down into her eyes. They were completely absent, now, of even that put-on fire…just empty and hopeless. He couldn't help but feel his heartstrings tugged at the sight.

"I'm asking you to do that so that you can save your friend and yourself. I'm not gonna watch Genro die because I was stubborn." She laughed bitterly, shaking her head, "God, it's like the scene out of Moulin Rouge. I have to hurt him to save him." It was a laugh that teetered on the edge of crying.

Chichiri walked over to her and put his hand on her face. "If you're sure, then you have to start this. I cannot...I will not." He murmured, looking down at her eyes still. She leaned into his touch like a neglected kitten.

"I'm not sure about anything anymore." She whispered, closing her eyes a moment. He thought he saw a tear fall out of the corner of her eyes, but before he could reach for it, to brush it away, she had pulled him close to her and kissed him.

Everything seemed so empty, so desolate now to her. God, if Genro had to find out, she'd slit her wrists in a heartbeat. She wrapped her arms around Chichiri, "Wait...wait..." she whispered, "I don't...think I can do this..." Shinju's fists clenched as she steeled herself, "Okay, let's get this over with."

The moment their lips locked in passion again...

Shinju popped into another dimension, where Chichiri was sitting...with Genro. "Hi, ya know!" The monk greeted cheerily.

"HOLY SHIT!" She fell backwards. She glared at Chichiri, "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" She snapped, running over to the blue-haired male and punching him in the top of the head, before looking at Genro. She gulped nervously. "Hi..." she greeted with a lame little wave.

"Chichiri told me everything, Shinju. I'm curious as to why you didn't," Genro said, standing up. His wounds were healed, but the battle scars would be there.

"Oh, yeah, like I'm just gonna come up to you and go 'Hi, I gotta fuck every member of the Suzaku Seven and take their powers.'" She muttered, before he suddenly walked over to her and hugged her. She melted in his arms, her face buried into his chest.

"Ready to go, hon?" He asked, stroking her hair.

"I've been ready." She whispered, her voice shaky with unshed tears. "God...I thought...I thought I had to..."

"You still have to, but I've got it worked out in Genro's necklace that whenever you have to...that warrior and Genro's soul will be transferred." Chichiri explained.

She looked back at Chichiri, tears running down her cheeks. "God, Fey-boy, I could kiss you." She smiled, "But...I won't..."

"Meh, I won't find love anyway, so why not let others be happy?" He smiled sadly, putting his mask back on.

"Bite me, Chichiri," Shinju rolled her eyes, "Trust me, I have a bunch of single friends who think you're the greatest thing since instant ramen." She looked back up at Genro. "Well...come on, sweety." She smiled.

Chichiri sent them both back...right in the middle of their kiss.

She pulled away for him for a second, looking at him carefully. Trying to figure out if it was true or if Endless Night had intercepted them.

But, turned out she shouldn't have bothered worrying. Genro's attitude came shining through. "These monk robes are awesome! My hard on isn't chafing a bit like in my pants..."

Shinju laughed. "Yeah, well, let's take care of that before I send you back, alright?" She whispered, kissing him again as she pulled him up against her a little closer. "God damn, I'll never know what I was thinking, putting on these jeans this morning."

"I do," He whispered picking her up by her behind. "God, you're sexy..."

She shivered a minute, "You're just too sweet." She kissed the tip of his nose, before kissing down over his jaw, leaving little love-bites as she did so, loving the little groan that escaped him.

Genro-chiri put her down. "Let's try something...different," he whispered into her ear, turning her backside towards himself. Shinju shivered, her eyes closing as her whole body went red hot.

"Alright, gimme a sec to get out of these...god, I can barely breathe." She took her sweet time unbuttoning and climbing out of her jeans. A grin spread over her face as she felt him devouring her with his eyes.

He couldn't help but stare at her behind again. "Damn, that's perfect." He started kissing the back of her neck and moving his hands around to the front of her shirt. "I might not be able to contain myself. You're going to make this monk break his vow of chastity..."

Shinju licked her lips, shivering against his body as his kissed moves to the side of her neck, over her shoulder. "That was the basic idea, wasn't it?" She asked with a saucy little wink to him. "If you'll give me a second, I'll be able to get off my shirt and bra." She didn't even address the matter of the black silk thong she had been wearing under her jeans.

Genro-chiri stopped her hands where they rested at the bottom of her shirt. "Naw baby...let me." He gently pulled her shirt over her head, caressing her bared skin all the way down to the top of her bra. "Now for this...thing..."

Shinju bit her bottom lip to stop a little whimper of impatience. "It unhooks in the back, love." She smiled, referring to her bra. "I can do it, if you need me to."

"Oh no...I'll do this..." Genro purred, as he gently unhooked her bra, kissing the little spaces in between as the hooks popped open. As the bra fell, his hands started to massage her exposed breasts, "See? I got it." He whispered, smirking.

Shinju moaned softly, her head leaning back against his shoulder. "I see that..." She barely managed out, her eyes closed. "Gen-" She stopped herself, not wanting the eavesdropping Endless Night agents to hear her. "...I...love you..." She opened her eyes, looking up at him.

"And I...you..." Genro-chiri said as he gently squeezed her, moving one hand around to her backside and sliding down her thong.

Her back instinctively arched, and she carefully stepped out of her thong, almost dripping with want for him. "Please...don't make me wait..." She begged, her eyes closing again.

He smiled. "Oh...I don't know, hon...making you wait really seems to get you going," he whispered in her ear as his hand moved down her front to her core.

Shinju actually glared at him for a moment. Then, her gaze turned a little more seductive as she pressed herself against him a little more, using her backside to her best advantage. "Come on, baby. The sooner we get this over with..." She grinned, "The sooner that I can get back to the real you..." she whispered, her voice barely audible.

He nodded. "Fair enough...babe." And with that, he slid ever so slowly into her backside. Shinju was surprised at first, but not really in a bad way. She sucked in a breath at first, letting it out in a half a whine as she felt him slide into her. Her eyes closed as they had before, blocking out the rest of the world. Just letting it be her and her Genro again.

He caressed her back as he pistoned her. Slowly, lovingly...but not without passion. He left one hand around front to flick her inner core with the rhythm of his stroking. God, it was almost better than the first time. She moved in time with him, her voice rising in a whole chorus of moans. Shinju honestly thought she was going to die.

God, how he loved being inside her. Everything seemed...right when the two of them were joined. His pacing started to increase as well as his finger movements. "Mmm...I think I'm..."

Her hands reached back, gripping onto his thighs tightly. "Wait for me, darling..." She pleaded breathlessly, "I'm...ohhh...I'm almost there, lover..."

The last few strokes were like swings of giant hammers, Genro-chiri literally pounding himself into her. Suddenly, she felt stronger. She felt herself come against his fingers, her eyes closing as she gave her last moan, but she didn't feel as weak as she had before. Shinju felt like she had energy to burn. And on her knee glowed Chichiri's symbol

At the moment of ecstasy, Genro and Shinju were transported back to that dimensional space that Chichiri had created...and there lay Chichiri, on the ground, spent. Shinju blinked, staring at him before moving forward and gently touching his cheek.

"Chichiri? Are you...are you gonna be okay?" She asked.

"Never...um...never had sex ya know..."

"Oh." Shinju blushed a second, before nodding. "Yeah. Sorry your first time had to be...you know...uhm...like this..." She ran a hand through her hair.

Chichiri wobbled to his feet. "I have to admit...ya know...I wouldn't mind trying that myself, ya know. You'll have to get one of your friends down here for me, ya know?"

Shinju laughed, and then nodded. "I'll see what Ellie is doing when we get back to the palace. Just…don't expect much. Heaven forbid she get pulled away from her own spells and stuff." She sighed, kissing Genro's cheek. "I better...get back, before something happens."

The voice was back, _"Cute, Witch. But, I'm wise to your game. The monk can only protect you for so long..."_

She stopped a second. "I got his powers, didn't I? Isn't that the whole point? Does it really matter who I'm screwing as long as I do that?" She growled, out loud. She had never gotten very good at telepathy anyway.

"_The powers are only part of what I want, dear. You'll learn that in time. For now, enjoy your victory...and have Chichiri tell you the cost of what he's done..."_ The evil laughter echoed through her mind, sending shivers down her spine.

The redhead turned on Chichiri. "Alright, what did you do to yourself?" She asked, looking back at him, despite the fact that his symbol still glowed brightly on her knee, almost blinding her.

Chichiri smiled and groaned. "It's no big deal, ya know? Really...it..." He coughed up blood in front of them, "...it's nothing."

"Yeah, right." Shinju swore, "Great. One sec." She started digging through her clothes before flipping out a cell phone. "Wow, I actually get reception here." She punched in a few numbers, before setting it to her ear.

"Ellie? Yeah, Shin. Need you to do a huge favor for me. I need you to get your ass in here, and I need you to save Chi-chi-chi. Yeah, I know it sounds crazy. Oh, come on, Witchling. You and me both know that you don't usually do this, but if ya don't, he's gonna die. Thank you, sweetums. Love you too, kiss-kiss, bye." She flipped her phone closed. "Alrighty, Fey-boy. You got your wish. Ellie's gonna come down here and save you."

Genro blinked, looking at the metal object in Shinju's hand. "What the hell is that thing?" He asked suspiciously.

Shinju shook her head, looking back at her beloved Bandit King. "I'll explain the concept later."

Chichiri shook his head. "Be careful...calling ano...ther...witch...down...he...re..." He passed out.

She moved over to Chichiri. "Crap. I don't know how long he's gonna last."

"Hopefully long enough for me to heal him." Ellie formed on Chichiri's other side, she had pulled her hair into what she and everyone else called 'the nub' – a very short ponytail. She took a deep breath, her eyes closed as a black five-pointed star appeared above the monk's unconscious body.

"All this shit is too weird for me," Genro muttered, as Chichiri began to come to.

"Wha....who?"

"Hold still," The blonde ordered, "Last thing I want is for you to start convulsing and everything." She glared at Shinju, "I told you I don't do healings."

"I knooooow," Shinju leaned a little against Genro, "But, Ellie, he's _special_." She grinned a little wider.

Chichiri closed his eyes again. "Do...what you must..."

"Oh? What the hell am I, then, babe?" Genro asked, putting an arm around her waist.

"You're super-special…" She leaned against him, like nothing had happened, like they were back in the carriage again, "…and don't call me babe." She added, poking his side.

The black star enveloped Chichiri in a black globe, before it turned pink, healing him and finally disappearing. Ellie stood, shaking a little. "There. Good as new."

"Hear that, stupid skitzo voice?" Shinju taunted, "Chi-chi-chi's gonna live."

Chichiri stood up and stretched. "Yep, good as new, ya know...and I guess I have you to thank for that," He looked over at the blonde girl, who went bright red, shaking her head.

"Blame Shinju. She wouldn't leave me alone if I didn't." She murmured, toying with the edge of her sleeve.

"Chichiri and El-lie, sittin' in a tree..." Shinju started in a sing-song voice, grinning as the blonde only blushed more.

Chichiri smiled and gave Ellie a soft kiss on the cheek, just above her neck. "Thank you...ya know." He said softly.

Then Genro noticed it. "Shinju," he said, his tone serious. "His knee..." And there it was, where his symbol used to be...were the cluster of black stars.

Shinju's eyes widened a minute. "Ellie..." She gulped, "You usually leave black marks on people that you heal?"

She snapped out of her daze, looking at the redhead. "Wha?" She asked, before looking down at the black stars, "What...what the hell are those?"

"Not good." Shinju looked back at Chichiri. "Chichiri, are you okay?"

Chichiri shrugged. "I feel fine just a little...dizzy, ya know? I don't know what they did…"

"_Simple Chichiri, you now belong to us."_

Shinju looked over at Chichiri. "Oh no you don't, you crazy skitzo-voice." She growled, "I know you guys are waiting for me to snap. Ellie, I think it's time for...it."

Ellie blinked in shock. "Call to the Fey Queen? You almost got killed last time!"

"Don't start, Ellie. You and me both know that you wanna save Chichiri."

The blonde paused, before nodding and drawing a double-bladed knife out of her jacket pocket. She drew it across, her wrist, letting her life-blood drip onto the ground, passing the knife to Shinju.

Genro stood between them, looking at Shinju. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Shinju?" He asked, his eyes hard on her face as she caught the knife. She looked back at him, just as stubbornly, with her pointed chin set and her jaw clenched.

"I'm finishing this off, once and for all." She growled in a voice that brooked no argument. But he would argue with her, he would die before he let her do this. She had almost _died_ the last time she attempted this, Ellie had said so. And he wasn't about to lose his Queen, his love…his wife.

"There has to be another way," He set his hand on her wrist, even as she set the blade to the other wrist. He wouldn't let her die, he couldn't.

"Something's not right about this," Chichiri added, "Ellie how were you able to get in so easy? Why are they letting more powerful people in here? Something is wrong...and it might be tied to what you're about to do..."

"They didn't 'let' me do anything, Chichiri. I forced my way in, one dark Witch to another." The blonde girl winced, looking back at Shinju, "We better get this over with, before I bleed out."

"Shinju," Genro started, before she looked up at him, so determined that the words just stopped.

"I'm not gonna die, trust me." She gave him that perfect Shinju-wink before she brought the blade across her wrist. He watched as her life-blood dripped into the puddle with Ellie's, before forcing himself to stand back with Chichiri.

"_Blood of the maiden, _

_heart of the crone..._

_crafted of fire, born of stone..."_ The two started to glow, Ellie black and Shinju white. Their wounds burned away in the intense heat, leaving only tiny scars. Suddenly, Ellie stood as a marble statue, yet Shinju burst into flames.

"_We send for the Fey Queen, _

_Lost beyond the veil...to save the ones we love from powers of Heaven or Hell..."_

Shinju hit her knees, her flames dimming a moment as Ellie's stone skin cracked. Yet, from their combined blood, a form rose up. The vague shape of a woman with butterfly wings. Ellie's crack healed as she moved forward, and Shinju's flame sprang again to life. Incinerating all powers who dared get too close.

The blood-creature stepped towards Chichiri, touching his knee. Slowly, the black stars faded, before the woman turned, pointing at Shinju. "_You_," Was all she said.  
Shinju stared a moment, before her flames faded and she stood still. But, instead of her eyes being their normal cream color, they were ruby red.

"_You are my door, and you are the key,"_ The Fey Queen pointed from Shinju to Ellie respectively, _"Without these two, Night cannot capture me…"_

With that, the Fey Queen disappeared back into the puddle of blood.

"AH!" Shinju reeled forward, Ellie reeled back, as black stars surrounded them, locking them away from the two men.

Genro and Chichiri looked at each other. "What the hell just happened," They asked in unison.

Shinju chuckled weakly, sitting up and brushing the black stars away from her. "That's...what I said..." She winced a little. "Ow. I feel like I can't breathe..." She looked over at where Ellie lay next to her, "Hey, Darkling. You 'live? Or did she suck all the energy and kill _you_ this time?"

"I'm alive..." Ellie slowly sat up as well, "Owowow...I think it mighta been equally draining. But, I get the feeling that some serious supernatural shit is about to go down."

"Yeah...well...ahhhh..." Shinju started to stand, before falling like a colt taking its first steps, "...we knew that. Until we get back out of this pocket of string theory..." She glared at Chichiri a minute, "We can find out what the fuck it is."

Mars and her crew were putting the last of the fire in the village out when Afa appeared before her. "My lady priestess! The Endless Night...they've...our King's family....slaughtered....every one of them..."

Mars turned and stared. "What...?" She turned, looking up the stairs, "This can't be good." The brunette turned, looking towards Afa, "There was a blonde girl who spat acid and a blonde boy with a green chip of bone. Did they make it?" She asked, grabbing him by the shirt, "I wanna find out how many goddamn heads gotta roll for this."

"They are injured, but Syka got them back to Mt. Reikaku. Where is my King? I have to...give him the news."

Mars shook her head. ""We left Genro behind at the Palace, because he was so injured..." She blinked, looking up at Shinju came down the stairs, "Finally! What the hell took you?"

"No time, Mars. Let me lean on you, Afa..." Shinju winced, leaning on the bandit. "Ellie's coming down with Chichiri. We have to haul ass back to the palace. Something's not right."

"No shit," Mars muttered, "The bandits at the fort are dead."

"What...?" Shinju stared, dumbfounded, "B-but, Tiff...a-and Jefe...?"

"They're injured, but they should live. We gotta get Shooter and Madeline and find out how to get home, now. Something's going on there, I can feel it."

Shinju just nodded. "Afa, lean me up against one of the buildings and get me my horse." She ordered.

"Of course, My Queen," was the response when Genro came down the stairs,

"Afa! What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you to guard the fort..."

"M...my King...the men...your mother....all your sisters..."

Genro looked concerned now and grabbed Afa by the scruff of his neck. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"They're dead." Mars informed him, before blinking, "How the fuck did you get here without me seeing you?!"

"Long, long story, Mars." Shinju winced.

Genro stared at her, tears stinging his eyes. "Th-they what?" He asked, the tears starting to fall, but they wouldn't stop. Shinju reached out, touching his shoulder gently, before she heard a noise form behind them.

She blinked, seeing the familiar dark-haired toddler running towards her. "Madeline, how'd you get there?" Madeline just looked up at her, with big innocent brown eyes...before they turned red and she grabbed Shinju's wrist with abnormal strength.

"Door." She growled, before she bit into Shinju's skin. The redhead winced, watching what looked like her baby cousin suck out her life-blood.

"Madeline...stop it..."

"Open, Door."

"Maddie, honey, you're gonna kill me like this."

"Open, Door. Bring me Fey Queen."

"Madeline..." Shinju was going deathly pale as the little one sucked her blood out. Mars raised a bomb, throwing it, before the toddler jumped back, licking her lips.

"Open, Door." She ordered again as the redhead crumbled to the ground, unconscious with only a faint heartbeat.

"SHINJU!" Mars dove forward, before being caught and held back by others with black stars on them, "Get your goddamn hands off of me!" She snarled, bombs going everywhere. "Let go of me, you Endless Night bastards!"

They suddenly disintegrated, Shooter standing behind them with Tamahome's symbol pulsing on his forehead. "You okay?" He asked, before looking at Shinju and wincing. "Jeez, she looks like a zombie..."

The child was suddenly bound in a warding circle. "That should buy us some time." Chichiri murmured, before looking to Genro.

The bandit had barely been able to process his Queen being attacked, before he moved over towards her, scooping her up in his arms. His fingers brushed some of her hair out of her pale face as he looked up. The little one hung in the tree like a monkey, still screeching.

"OPEN, DOOR! OPEN, DOOR!" She struggled against the warding circle, "GENRO! MAKE DOOR OPEN! BRING ME FEY QUEEN!"

Ellie stared at him, looking at Shinju. "She's losing blood fast..." She looked back at Mars, "Gimme some of your shirt. I didn't bring any bandages with me."

Mars nodded, tearing off some of her shirt and handing it over to the blonde. Ellie stepped forward, looking at Genro. "I don't know if I can save her, Genro..." She finally admitted, "You'd better be ready to say goodbye." She ordered, picking up Shinju's wrist and bandaging it up.

Everything was headed to Hell in a hand basket. And still, they all turned to him for answers. Genro blinked his tears away, before looking to Ellie.

"You, just stabilize her, got it? You do it...and you do it now." He looked to Mars. "You go with Afa and Chichiri. Go to Reikaku and check on your men...and see...my...fa...mily. Now."

He looked to the fake little girl. "As...for...you...I'm really not the person you should be _fucking_ with right now!"

Everyone took a step back at her ferociousness in his tone. Good. His fingers tightened on Shinju's shoulders as he looked at her face. For the first time in his life…he actually prayed. _Look, Suzaku…if there's one thing I want from you, it's this. Make sure that she…that Shinju lives and that…she's okay…please, that's all I want._

"I don't think I can!" Ellie's eyes filled with tears, "Damnit, she's lost too much blood at once! Genro, she's gonna die and there's nothing I can do!"

And the Gods kicked him in the teeth again. The whole world seemed to stop. Mars' eyes widened as Shooter tightened his arms around her. She started to sob softly into her boyfriend's chest, even the little girl going silent. Before she started to scream again, and everything came back into stark reality.

"Open, Door. Open now, Door!" She growled, "Open, Door, make Fey Queen come!"

Genro turned to snap at her, before he heard a weak voice from the body he held.

"Shut...the fuck up..." Shinju whispered weakly, opening her eyes. He looked back at her as she slid her shaky arms around his neck. "Genro...I'm scared...I don't...don't wanna die..."

He kissed her forehead, tears running down his cheeks. "You aren't." He held up his arm and his symbol glowed. "I am Tasuki, Star of the Eternal Inferno. I give my power...and my life to Shinju, my Queen...my love." A bolt of flame came down and hit Shinju and started to heal her injuries.

"Genro...no..." She begged, "Don't give up your life for me. Living without you...it's just as bad as being dead." She touched his arm. "Please...please, Gods...don't...don't do this to me..." She sat up slowly, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close to her. "Don't leave me, Genro." She whispered, softly stroking his hair, "Please, don't go." Shinju was begging him now. Terrified that he was going to leave her, like all the other men in her life.

Genro smirked. "Oh, honey, I'm not going anywhere. Chichiri gave me an idea a long time ago..."

She blinked, staring at him. "Wha...?" Then, she started laughing, "You bastard, making me all scared over nothing!" Shinju smacked him over the top of the head, "I was gonna actually cry for you, ya stupid Bandit."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "You guys...like an old married couple." She shook her head. Shooter started laughing at that, completely drowning out the fake child who was still screaming at them.

"See...as long as my mark is glowing, Suzaku is alive in me...and he's immortal. Get it?"

"Yeah, I get it, ya butt." She kissed his nose, "You coulda let me know that you were gonna do that before you made me start to cry." Shinju turned, glaring at the fake child. "You, dhampir-slave..." Her eyes flashed that ruby red again, "Tell your mistress that she cannot have either of these worlds. So says the one crafted of fire." She held up a hand, and the child burst into flames, screaming.

Shooter sidled over to Genro's left. "You gettin' any of this?" He asked. The redhead shook his head, before he stood calmly and headed off towards Reikaku.


	7. Chapter 7

Shinju and Ellie seemed to wake from their trances. Ellie nodded. "I'll go get Madeline, she's gotta be able to help us get home. You go after your bandit."

"Got it." Shinju winked, before running after Genro. "HEY! WAIT UP, STUPID!" She snapped.

Genro stopped dead in his tracks...his shoulders heaving. Shinju could see the tears falling from his face. He hugged himself. "If I don't...keep moving...I don't know...if I'll be able to go on...I...failed them...all of them..."

Now, she felt a cold sting of pain in her heart as she walked over to him, sliding her arms around him. "No, baby, you didn't..." She whispered, trying to brush his tears away. "You didn't fail anyone. You did the best you could." She smiled, "Hey, chin-up, sweetheart. We're gonna get Endless Night back for this. I promise." She hugged him a little tighter.

Genro wept into her shoulder, holding her tightly around the waist, "My mother...my sisters....I don't think I can go there...and see that..."

"Shhh...shhh..." She soothed, "No one said you had to, dear-heart. No one said you had to..." She was just glad he was crying, instead of sealing it all up. "You just have to learn to...let go...it'll hurt like hell, but you gotta do it...they wouldn't want you to beat yourself up over it forever."

"God, what am I doing? Crying like a little bitch! I'm the King of Bandits! Come on, Genro...get it to-fuckin'-gether!"

Shinju sighed, she was afraid of that. "Crying isn't that bad." She pointed out, "It keeps you from doing stupid shit like this," she pointed to the scars on her wrists, "And this," and the ones on the back of her hands, "And this," The one that went from her elbow up the side of her arm almost up to her wrist.

Genro looked at her, surprised, looking at the scars before he ground his teeth. "The way I'm feeling right now, hon..."

Shinju's fists clenched a little. "You think that you can just lock the bad stuff away? Just live off of happiness and anger and never shed a tear? You can't. I should fuckin' know, I did it for three goddamn years!" She glared at him, "Wierdly enough, Genro, I liked it better when you were crying like a little bitch."

There was a long silence between them, before a voice came from behind Shinju.

"Aww, and I thought some of those were for me." She went absolutely rigid, slowly turning and seeing the one man she did not want to see. Sitting there, licking bloodstained hands was a young man with light brown hair, blue eyes framed by glasses, dressed in a long trenchcoat, black shirt and pants. He smirked. "Hello, my drug."

"David..." Shinju growled, "Get the fuck away from here."

"Mmmm...no. After all, what's the point in eating a family if you can't have the whole set?" He looked at Genro and licked his lips, "I'm gonna drink him dry, Shinju. Then, you're coming with me." He leered, "It's been a while. You've grown, filled out. I like it."

Genro jerked his thumb at he who had dared interrupt his moment with his love, who Shinju was obviously not too happy to see, "Who the fuck is this?"

Shinju gave a bitter smile. "Well, Genro, you remember the guy I told you about? The one who used me and left me? Meet David."

"Used you? That's a little harsh." David rolled his eyes, "If I remember right, you wanted me, too."

Genro's fists tightened. "Fuck, just what we need right now. More crap to ruin our lives. So you want to suck me dry?" He took his stance and readied his Tessen. "Fuckin' go for it."

David shook his head with a laugh, disappearing before reappearing behind Tasuki. "Lookin' for someone?" He asked coolly, "Ya know, your sisters...they had a good set of lungs on 'em."

He was about to say something else, but Shinju delivered a perfect side-kick into his face. "Fucker." She muttered.

David sighed, sitting up and brushing himself off, before disappearing again. "God, you always had nice legs, Shinju. Tell me how you ended up with him, of all people." He grinned, looking at Genro, "Now what do you do? You don't dare light your girl on fire. She'll go up like a torch...like half your guys."

"Excuse me, you are not allowed to use me as a shield." Shinju snapped, elbowing the bastard in the stomach. She heard her elbow crack. "Ow..."

"Silly Shinju." He actually reached out and tweaked her butt, "Hmmm, you actually grew a nice ass since I saw you last." The next thing anyone knew, he was standing behind Tasuki again and had his fangs mere inches away from the redhead's neck.

Genro smirked. "Oh...so you can move pretty fast, can ya? God, I love how people think Suzaku gave us only one ability..." His eyes blazed with fire as he looked over his shoulder. "If you're going to bite me, go ahead. But I warn you...shit might get serious if you do."

David laughed. "Oh, right. Like Suzaku can touch me. I live for fire." He grinned, biting down on Tasuki's neck and starting to drink out his blood. Shinju didn't look too worried, knowing Tasuki had a plan. He had to have some kind of plan, right?

The teeth sank in and Genro smiled. As the blood came out, the enemy's teeth started to freeze...and chip...and break. David pulled back a second. "Wh...what the...?" He glared at Shinju, "The hell did you do, Witch?"

Shinju held up her hands with a grin, "Hands never left mah wrists."

Genro turned around and glared at David. "When you remove the fire from life, it becomes nothing more than bitter cold. I'm killing my blood the second you drink it."

David took another step back, holding his head. Shinju arched a brow. "Whatsa matter, Davey?" She mocked, "Too hot for ya?"

David's eyes went blood red as he disappeared again. Without a word, he threw Shinju over his shoulder. "See ya, Bandit-boy." He gave a little salute.

"Didn't I tell you? You aren't going anywhere," Genro said. "Sorry Suzaku, but I have to...Shin Gouk Rekka Shinen." The area was enveloped in a ball of flame and ice. "No powers, no abilities David just you and me, and my Queen stays with me, asshole." Just seeing this son of a bitch's hands on Shinju, the one who had caused her so much pain, made his stomach turn. His fists clenched around his Tessen. "Let's go."

David looked over his shoulder. "Your Queen, eh? Musta done a number on him, baby, if he thinks you're Queen-material."

"Knock it off and put me down." Shinju looked more bored than anything else, "Before I break my one good magick rule."

"I bet he still thinks you're human, too." At this, she looked at him strangely, "Ooooh, no one told you, huh, babe?" He patted her behind, "Well, I'll tell ya everything when we get back to EN Headquarters."

"HEY! Looksies, no feelsies!" Shinju snapped, sending her fist into David's nose. His glasses shattered, but his face seemed to remain alright. She winced, rubbing her hand. "And I told you not to call me baby."

"I know ya did...baby."

Genro vanished...and reappeared next to Shinju, grabbed her and vanished again. "Aww, did I say no powers? My mistake..." His tone was so patently insincere that she smiled a little at him. He mentally promised himself that as soon as they got to somewhere with a bed…or at least a soft flat spot, he was going to make love to her so long that she forgot the feeling of this David's hands ever being on her pretty tan skin.

"Powers or not, Shinju comes with me." David grinned a little wider, taking a stance. Something glowed around him, something black and ominous.

"Why don't you ask her who she wants to be with?" Genro smiled and afterimages of his shadow looked toward Shinju. "Get ready to run..." They whispered to her.

Shinju nodded, watching them still. David snorted.

"Because she doesn't have a choice." He dodged all of Genro's blows easily, before standing beside the red-haired girl. "She comes with me, or you die. Just that simple."

"Bite me." Shinju snapped, though she didn't strike him this time. Her hand still smarted from when she tried to hit him earlier.

"If you insist." David went to sink his fangs into her neck, but she was gone. Standing on the other side of the enclosure from him, her tongue stuck out childishly.

The redhead smiled. "Atta girl! Later fang boy! NOW CHICHIRI!"

Somewhere the monk's humming could be heard through the trees and his symbol glowed brightly on Shinju's knee. The gigantic warding circle was complete and David was trapped. Genro hugged Shinju. "Hey, I'm a bandit...I know how to fuck people over. Let's get out of here." He purred to her, brushing his lips over her neck, where that damned vampire had almost bitten her.

Shinju nodded, winking at David. "Sorry _baby_, but I'm into somethin' better now." She looped her arm through Genro's. "Let's get up to Mt. Reikaku, make sure that the others didn't get themselves in trouble." Still, in the back of her mind, something nagged at her. The bastard had said she wasn't human. That was a lie...right?

"_Nope, its not,"_ The phantom voice was back, _"'Crafted by Fire' isn't just your title when you summon the Fey Queen, little Witch."_

Genro looked over at her, noticing that something was bugging at her again. He tightened his arm around hers, looking down into her eyes, "Shinju, what's wrong?"

"Just...something weird..." She looked up at him, "What if...what if they're right? And I'm not human?" Shinju bit her bottom lip, "What the hell does that mean is gonna happen?"

He stopped and wrapped his arms around her. "All that means...is that I'm going love you with all of me. Period. No matter who or what you are, I've given you my heart."

Shinju smiled, hugging him a little tighter. It was that smile that made him melt inside. "Thanks...I'm glad for that much." She grinned up at him. "I promise, once all this over..." Resting her forehead against his, she whispered, "I'll dance for you again, with real music this time..."

Genro smirked and patted her behind. "I might not let you get that far, hon," he winked.

"If you two lovers are done, ya know, Reikaku is just up ahead…" Chichiri pointed out, obviously amused where he stood just behind Genro's left shoulder.

She jumped a second, before giggling. "Yeah, we know the way, Chichiri. I think Ellie went up there to help out the wounded. Why don't you go check on her?" She gave a suggestive little eyebrow-waggle.

Chichiri laughed. "She told me to come down her to make sure you two weren't....ya know…ya know?"

Shinju stuck her tongue out at him. "Yes, we know. Gooooooooooo," She waved him away, "Gawd, I was gonna show him the hat-trick." She pulled Shooter's top-hat from behind her, "You've already seen it, so go away."

"Hat trick?" Genro asked.

Chichiri just gave Genro a strong slap on the shoulder and said, "Take it like a man, ya know?" before he vanished.

Shinju nodded. "Jefe wanted to show you when we first met, remember?" She stepped a little away from him, dropping the hat. Behold, she glowed a moment and Shin was standing there in her place. "Freak fast, this thong hurts like a bitch."

He reappeared on the top of Reikaku, hopefully where no one saw him and started to cough up black energy. _"We're slowly taking you over, Chichiri,"_ the evil voice of Nyguen said in his mind.

"There you are!" Ellie walked up behind him, before wincing, "Doing it again?" She asked, before shaking her head. "I guess I woulda done a better job if I did more healings, ya know?" She blushed, "You know, that's contagious." She teased.

Chichiri removed his mask and looked at Ellie. "You did everything you could, darling. I really appreciate it." He gave a smile that could warm an entire palace and Ellie felt herself go all gooey inside, like chocolate left on the dash of a hot car. "How's everyone else doing? That's my concern."

She coughed and recovered…somehow and looked away. "Everyone...should be fine, as long as we don't get attacked again." She looked back at him, "How'd you end up getting possessed, anyway?"

Chichiri shook his head. "As far as I can tell, the Endless Night has the power of 'gaps'. Wherever there is an absence of something, their power can move in. So if Shinju keeps taking the Suzaku Seven's powers, they will slowly take us all over. Which I believe was the plan in the first place. Shinju is just keeping our powers so the Four God's don't become aware of anything. As long as their powers are 'active', they won't act in any way."

There was a small silence between them, before he added, "It's just a theory, ya know?" He smiled a little wider at her. "If you'll indulge me...come sit with me. I've never been able to share a view like this with anyone."

"Pretty good theory." Ellie shrugged, moving over and sitting down next to him. "So, if she stops taking people's powers...then everything goes back to normal, no one gets possessed and we all go home happy." She sighed, "I would give you back your power if I could. Can't be fun to have some vampire-bitch yelling at you in your head, huh?" She set her elbows on her knees and her face in her palms, looking over the view. Still with a little bit of a blush on her pale cheeks.

Chichiri blushed, "Oh, I don't know. Considering how I've ended up right now...it might be worth it, ya know," He murmured. How he'd ended up, sitting on top of Mt. Reikaku alone, with a beautiful Witch next to him, who apparently thought he was the greatest thing since instant ramen…whatever that was.

Ellie looked back at him. "How...d'you mean?" She asked, before giving him a little smile, "She's saying sexy things to ya, I bet." She joked, poking him in the side.

"Honestly...I can't seem to hear her...right now," He smiled at her a little wider, his brown eyes locked onto her gray ones.

"You're welcome, I guess." She shrugged, looking away from him before she embarrassed herself. Again.

Chichiri thought to himself, _now or never _and gently put his forefinger under Ellie's chin and slowly turned her face back to him. "What a beautiful view..."

She stared at him in silence for a long few minutes, her gray eyes about the size of small dinner plates. "Uhm...Chichiri...I..." she bit her lip. _Alright, think, Ellie, think. Don't screw this up._

"Allow me to thank you for all you've done, Ellie," Chichiri said, barely above a whisper. He leaned in and placed a soft innocent kiss on her lips.

There was no hesitation in that girl, she leaned in and returned his kiss the moment his lips hit hers. It was quite possibly the most perfect, romantic moment that a girl could ask for, before…

"Told you so." Inu-Tiffy's voice came from behind them.

"Yes, and I told you to go back to bed."

"But Ma-ars! It's even better than Tasuki and Shinju!"

Mars groaned, dropping her face into her hand. "Sorry, guys, she just got away from me."

Chichiri broke the kiss just for a second and smiled at the interruption. He looked back to Ellie, "If I've...overstepped my boundaries...I apologize. I don't want to come across as ungentlemanly."

Ellie shook her head. "No way. Honestly, I was wondering what was taking you so long." She stood, brushing off the back of her jeans. "I'll be back with the wounded, making sure they don't open up their wounds." She walked over to the two girls, dragging Inu-Tiffy back by her ear. Mars just stood there, shaking her head with a small smile, before looking back at Chichiri.

"You gonna be okay up here alone?" She asked, mildly worried about him.

"I don't know, priestess...I'm worried for when Genro gets up here....he's going to lose it....and I don't think you, I or Shinju will be able to console him."

She nodded, walking over and sitting next to him a minute. "He'll get through it. Trust me, you guys always do." She sighed, looking out calmly, "The Endless Night's been skirting around direct confrontation for too long. I get a bad feeling."

"M-M-Maws..." Madeline toddled out, before Mars instinctively picked the child up and set her in her lap. "Maws, Sh-Sh."

"She'll be here soon." Mars assured, before looking back at Chichiri. "I don't think that Endless Night really wants any of us. Otherwise, they would've come after us when we were all knocked out. Before Shinju broke the unconsciousness."

"I agree," Chichiri said, his face getting serious. "…And it's hard to say about the other Suzaku Seven. I can't sense them anywhere, including Hotohori..."

"Not surprising. You DID lose your powers." Mars sighed, looking down at Madeline, who had drifted off in her arms. "I'm sure everyone else is okay."

"...are you done staring?" The red-haired young man asked, picking up Shooter's top-hat again, "I'm changing back into a girl, if you are."

Genro didn't know what to say except, "...please don't drop a hat during sex."

"I'll remember that." He rolled his eyes Heavenward again, with another exasperated sigh of "Men," before he dropped the hat. Shinju stood in front of him, picking up the hat and setting it on her head, cocked at a cute angle. "Chichiri wanted me to show you before we went and got married and you found out the hard way."

"Thank God for friends," Genro muttered. "Alright...we've stalled long enough. I have to face this..."

Shinju nodded, taking his hand. "Okay, baby. Just remember...I'm right here." She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

The two finally reached the fort at Mt. Reikaku..and the blood was everywhere. The survivors had taken the dead down off the impaling spikes, but it was obvious what happened there. "My...God..." were the only words that escaped Genro's lips. "Mother....Father..." he frantically went to look...only to find nine graves...one for his mother, father and his seven sisters. "No..."

It was only by the grace of God and Shinju that he managed to keep standing that long. He saw her shiver, but his eyes were on the graves. Genro dropped to his knees, tears spilling over. "I'm...sorry....I...wasn't strong enough....Mother...Father...I..." the words became lost in his grief. "My men...brothers...sisters..."

Shinju watched him. It tore her apart to see him like this...but she didn't want to leave, in case he got any dumb ideas in his depression. She just sat back, let him mourn.

Genro stood, his body suddenly stiff. "Inu-Tiffy...how many of my men survived?"

Inu-Tiffy blinked, from where she had been standing behind Shinju. "Not many...twenty or thirty, counting me and and Jefe." she looked up at him, "You gonna try and take Endless Night head-on?"

"Baby, I know you're hurt, but...that would be extraordinarily bad right now." Shinju stepped forward, her voice soft in an attempt to be soothing, "We'd just get ourselves killed before we could do any damage."

"No, honey. You're right...and I don't plan on committing suicide yet." Genro turned around, his features chiseled as if out of stone, his eyes like two black storm clouds. "Afa, Syka...take what's left of the men and head to the fortress."

"My King...are you sure?"

"You heard me...call in all the reserves. We're going to war."

Shinju gulped. "Inu-Tiffy, get Madeline and anyone else who can't fight inside the fortress walls. Don't let them out of your sight." She cracked her knuckles, before looking back at Genro. "I'm going into battle with you." Her tone and her face left no room for argument.

"Shin..."

"I'm going, Tiff." She didn't take her eyes off Genro, "I just want you guys to have a way home if I'm not there to go back with you."

Genro nodded. "I wouldn't expect anything less of _my _queen, Shinju."

Afa voiced his concerns. "My lord...the reserves in the fortress are ex Kuto and Konan Military! They are trained killers and theives. Do we really need to soil the name of the Mt. Reikaku bandits-"

"THE REIKAKU BANDITS ARE DEAD, AFA! ALL OF THEM! And it's because I was too weak to act. _Don't_ question my orders again...or I will put your ass on one of those spikes, GOT IT?"

"...yes...my king." Afa stepped back, but Shinju just watched her king rage. Knowing that he needed her here now, as much as when he had been hurting.

Then, Chichiri's words rang in her head. _"There was a power...liken to that of Suzaku...that was actually controlling Nakago..."_

"Kuto?" She asked, looking over at Afa, "Hang on Genro..." She held up a hand, "Afa, I know that military men die by their ranks...who's the leader of the Kuto soldiers in the fortress?" She figured that - since most of those who had died near the end of the series were still alive...well, if Nakago was around, she might as well get as much information about the demi-deity pulling the strings as possible.

Genro sighed and started walking away. "Soi owes me a life debt...so she controls the fortress in my stead." He explained, though Shinju walked a little faster to try and keep up with him.

"Genro...listen, I want to talk to her. If she knows where Nakago is, I can find out about whoever's leading Endless Night. The more information we have, the better." She looked up at him. "Will you trust me enough to let me go after Nakago alone? They need you here."

He rubbed his chin for a bit. "Alright," he relented. "But I swear to you, if you fuckin' get your sexy ass in trouble, I'm coming after you, come hell or high fuckin' water, got it?"

Shinju nodded, wrapping her arms around him. "I'll see if Chichiri and Ellie between them can make me permanently a man until I get back. Would that make you feel a little better? I'm pretty sure that Nakago's not gonna wanna touch me with a ten-foot pole if I have dangly bits."

"You obviously don't know Nakago that well, hon," Genro muttered. "But yeah, that'll help."

"I know that if he had just had a hug as a kid instead of getting molested, he woulda turned out just fine." Shinju sighed, "But, whatever. I'll just stay on my toes." She looked up at him again, her eyes pleading again. "Can I just...stay the night with you, head out in the morning?" She whispered.

Genro smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Shinju." He looked to everyone. "If you ever considered me a leader, follow me now. I will _not_ fail again." He took Shinju's hand and with one last look at his family's graves, he headed deep into the catacombs of Reikaku.


	8. Chapter 8

She came with him, and the rest of those who were left followed them. Shinju looked over her shoulder just a second, smiling before squeezing Genro's hand in hers. "I love you, Genro..." She whispered, knowing he needed it more than ever now.

"Heh...how could you end up lovin' someone like my ass?" He asked, his eyes practically glowing in the darkness.

"Because you're loud and annoying like me, and yet you're just the sweetest thing when you get down to brass tacks. You've saved my life more times than I can count, even when it really didn't matter if I lived or died. Besides," She grinned, "You got a cute butt, and you're a demon between the sheets."

Genro nodded with a grin to match. "All loveable qualities, to be sure," He winked at her, and kept her standing up when her knees turned to jelly. "But you bring that out of me, hon. I don't know. I'm not the romantic type or anything like that but, having you here makes me feel...whole."

"Romanticism is overrated. Believe me, Davey tried that, and look where that got him." Shinju sighed. "I'm almost gonna regret having to go away. Even though you're right here..." She tapped her pendant gently, "Right next to my heart. Just...not being able to see you face-to-face is gonna kill me."

"Heh...you'll hardly miss me, I'll bet," Genro joked. Finally coming into the deepest part of the catacombs, they arrived at an underground version of what looks like Helm's Deep. "Welcome to Reikaku's sheild," Genro said to the travelers. "OI! SOI! OPEN UP!"

"Ah, Tasuki...that is you. Welcome home."

"...day-um..." Shinju looked around in awe, before she heard Inu-Tiffy growl at Soi. She looked back at the female warrior of Seiryuu. "Soi, I need to ask you...is Nakago still alive somewhere? I need to talk to him about...a slight issue I'm having. I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"WHAT?! You can't do that!" Mars grabbed her arm, "You can NOT just walk out on us in the middle of a war, Shinju! We need all our duckies in a row!"

"Easy, easy," Shooter set a hand on the brunette's shoulder, "Shin can take care of herself. Besides, she's got Genro."

"He's staying here."

"Okay, Shinju, that is where I draw the line. You can't go after Nakago without backup."

"Well, I am, Jefe, so shut up before I kick you in the wound to make you."

Genro looked back. "Shinju is the Queen of Bandits. I trust her with my life, and her own. I know you're the priestess of Suzaku and all, Mars, but with all due respect...this is my command right now."

The drawbridge lowered over the rushing underground freshwater river and let them all into a major bustling city.

Mars glared away, muttering something obscene under her breath. Shinju rolled her eyes. "Your mom," She stated, before walking inside. Mars gave her a look, shaking her head.

"Fine, at least hold the baby. I don't want her getting lost."

"Yes, _mom_." Shinju grinned, taking Madeline from her. "You hear that, Maddie? She thinks that Cousin-Shinju and Unca Genro are gonna let you get lost in here." She shifted the infant on her hip. "Alright, as soon as we get settled...Ellie, Chichiri, I'm gonna need to talk to you guys. We have a spell we need to do bright and early."

Ellie grinned a little wider. "I live to serve, your Majesty." She mocked.

Soi met them in the front flanked by about at least fifteen men covered in black. "Genro...I see that you are bringing new blood in here."

"The men are dead, Soi...these are the survivors."

The city came to a stop. "What...what happened?"

"The Endless Night finally got to us."

"Your majesty's family...?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Are my chambers ready?"

"Always, Genro."

"Excellent. Soi, you and the Special Forces create a perimeter. We are going to war. Ashtare, you get the refugees to the guest quarters."

A huge beast of a man fell from the ceiling. "Yes my lord," He agreed.

Inu-Tiffy blinked, dropping down to all fours before moving over towards Ashtare. She sniffed his hand, backing up a little before growling again, hackles rising like that of an angry dog.

"Tiff, knock it off!" Ellie hissed, glaring at the other blonde, "He's on our side."

"I don't like him."

"I don't care." Shinju looked over her shoulder, "Tiff, why don't you go see if you can find the twins after you get set up in your room, okay?"

Inu-Tiffy's face lit up like the fourth of July. "OKAY!" She squealed, thrusting one fist in the air.

Shinju chuckled, shaking her head before looking over at Soi. "She's got a thing for Amiboshi." She explained.

Soi shook her head. "Maybe that will get him out of his funk about Yui. This way, guys." The city was alive. Kids in the street playing, merchants peddling...everything.

Inu-Tiffy ran ahead, the others just rolling their eyes and following. Madeline seemed to struggle a little, wanting to get down and play with the other kids, but Shinju held onto her.

"Want down." The little brunette ordered.

"No, Madeline." Shinju started sternly. Madeline proceeded to pout and glare away from her cousin.

They all moved past the irrigation farmlands, which were huge and sustained the fortress with food...to the gigantic castle at the back which was carved into the face fo the catacombs. The guests were dispersed to their rooms while Genro walked to the throne room...which, like everything else, was massive. The pictures of the Kings of Bandits before him, including his father, adorned the walls behind the throne of obsidian and gold. Genro took his seat and a massive cheer from all in the fort rose up.

He met with his war council, which included the remnants of the Seriyuu Seven, explained what is going on, who the travelers were, and most importantly...what was going on with the Endless Night. "So that's it. I've decided we are going to war."

Soi shook her head. "You know the GutterKats won't side with you unless you have a Bandit Queen, my lord."

"I have chosen one. Shinju."

Soi looked hurt. "Oh...I see."

Shinju had gone with the others to their rooms, making sure to find one that was child-friendly for her to wait in.

"Overcompensating, much?" she muttered, mostly to herself as she set down the baby in what looked like a nursery. Madeline looked around in awe, before her eyes filled with tears and she started to cry, clinging to Shinju's legs. "Oh, honey, I know it's big and not your room..." She sighed, "You must be so overwhelmed by all this...I know I am..." She ran a hand through Madeline's dark curls, "C'mon, let's see if we can't find some toys for you to play with, hmm?"

She spent the meetings with her cousin, playing with her, trying to get her mind off of everything. Finally, Madeline just fell asleep in the middle of the floor and Shinju found a crib and laid her down to rest. Wondering briefly what the hell was taking her favorite bandit so goddamn long. She ran a hand through her hair, curling up against the far wall before falling asleep herself.

Hours later, Soi found the sleeping Queen. "You, get up. Genro is in his quarters waiting for you." She didn't even bother to tamp down the disgust in her voice.

"Nnnngh?" She opened her eyes a second, before nodding. "Th-thanks, Soi." She sighed, "Look, I know you probably don't like me, but...I need to know where Nakago is. If I can talk to him and find out what's going on...I can get this over with and be out of your hair ten million times quicker and easier than if we just keep cutting down finger-puppets."

"Yes, that might be best. You can leave Genro to me, then."

Shinju blinked in shock. "Uhm...I didn't say THAT." She pointed out rather obviously.

Soi leaned in. "No...I did. Now hurry along...queenie."

"I'm not goin' anywhere until you tell me what you meant by that. You can't really think that after all the crap I did to make sure that I could be with Genro that I'm gonna just hand him to you and waltz out of here."

"You don't belong here, woman. You don't know the _first_ thing about what goes on down here and because of _you_, Genro lost his family! How long do you think its going to take before he realizes that?"

Shinju stopped, letting it sink in. She had been too busy letting Genro help her...that his family had ended up dead. She gulped a minute, before looking at Soi. "...you win." She raised her hands in defeat, "You tell me where to find Nakago, and I'll go as soon as Endless Night is done with."

Soi nodded. "Good. I'll talk to you when you are done with _my_ king. He waits for you."

Shinju nodded, walking out. God, how could she have been so goddamn stupid. She forced it down, walking into his room. "Hey..." She smiled, but hated how her voice sounded. Like she was ready to cry.

Genro looked out over his city and looked over his shoulder when Shinju entered their quarters. "My love, come look upon our kingdom with me." He held his hand out and his eyes were so full of love for her that it hurt her to think about leaving him.

Shinju stepped forward, taking his hand, standing by his side and looking out over the city. "It's...like something out of a Fey tale..." She whispered, "Of the Fair Ones living beneath the ground, unknown to the world above...protected forever." She bit her bottom lip. She was _not_ going to start crying. She was not going to ruin tonight with her stupid tears.

Genro held her close. "You're trembling, Shinju...what's the matter?" He asked, setting his cheek against her hair. She sighed.

"I'm just...sad to be leaving. I really don't want to go, but...I have to. I feel...like I did...when I almost died the first time. Like I can't breathe...and there's a pain in my chest, like my heart's being torn apart." Her eyes closed and a single, solitary tear drifted down her cheek. "Damnit, I'm such an emotional wreck..."

He turned her to face him and kneeled down to look her in the eyes. "Honey...if something is really on your mind...talk to me. I'm a wreck too...but I'll be strong for both of us. My father told me...the woman you find to love...is the greatest treasure in the world, Genro." He kissed her. "You're my greatest treasure, Shinju. All this means nothing without you next to me."

She fell to her knees in front of him, wrapping her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me, Genro. You big, stupid, loud, annoying, perverted bandit, you're the one person I've always wanted to hold onto." Her fists clenched in his shirt, "I never want to leave you, Genro. Never, never, never!" She shook her head, still clinging to him. "I want to be next to you forever..."

"What, you think I want to get rid of you? Baka! You're staying here with me, no matter what happens or what has happened. I will love you until the end of time, Shinju." Genro just hugged her. "I asked you to be my wife, hon. I don't ask that to every woman I know..." He brushed the tears off of her cheeks, but they kept coming.

Genro continued to hold her, his own tears starting to peek over his eyelids. He had been through so much in the past couple of days and he had to put up his front in order to deal with it, but it had been hard. Now, the woman of his dreams was crying and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. "Please...tell me...what I can do, Shinju. Your tears kill me...." He whispered, his voice hoarse.

Shinju raised her head from his shoulder, looking up at him, pushing her tears, her pain away. Locking it away like she had locked it away all those years ago. "Genro..." she whispered, brushing his hair out of his eyes, "Genro, I want you to make love to me...like...like you're not ever gonna see me again," She covered his mouth before he could say anything, "Don't even start with the whole 'that's ridiculous, of course I'm gonna see you' thing. Because it's possible you might not. Nakago might decide not to tell me anything and shove a javelin through my chest. I just wanna know that...I had one last night with you..." She slowly took her hand off his mouth. "Okay, now you can complain." She gave him a bitter smile.

Genro didn't say a word, his voice wouldn't let him. He simply picked her up like a bride and carried her to the large bed that awaited them. She was a bride, she was _his_ bride.

"...Like I'm...never going to see you again...right?" He asked, his voice shaking.

Shinju nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her. "Like you're never gonna see me again." She whispered, giving his neck a tiny nuzzle.

He gently cascaded her clothes away, along with his and laid her on top of himself. As he entered her slowly, he brought her ear close to his face and whispered, "I will wait for you...endlessly."

Shinju shivered, almost arching completely off him, her legs wrapping around his waist as she pressed her lips against his. Not wanting to hear the sweet words he would say to her, the words that would only hurt when she had to leave.

There was a...distance in their closeness. A space between them and Genro knew it. He pistoned her harder and faster, hoping to try to close it and though it brought much pleasure the gap grew. He grabbed her behind, sitting her up and impaled her on his manhood, thrusting away as hard and fast as he had ever pleased her.

Shinju moaned, moving with him, her limbs tightening around him as she kept herself close to him, for as long as she possibly could. Her nails dug a little into his shoulders as she ran kisses over his skin. Savoring every inch while she was still...allowed to. She wasn't going to let anything ruin this for her, not tonight. God help anyone if they walked in on the two of them.

It seemed forever and yet not long enough before the two of them lay, finally sated in one another's arms. Genro's head rested against her chest, his arms around her waist like he never wanted to let her go. She never wanted him to let her go. But, as he drifted off to sleep, she kissed his forehead, slipped his arms from around her and pulled on her clothes again. Packing a quick bag before stepping outside the front door. Soi was waiting for her, wearing nothing more than a thin robe.

"Nakago is now the leader of a warrior-tribe in the North," The lightning-based Seishi pointed out, pulling down her long hair. Shinju mutely nodded.

"Soi? Just…take care of him, okay?" She looked over her shoulder at the door, her hand tightening on her bag, "He…needs that more than ever now." With that, she walked past Soi and out of Genro's life, probably forever.

She was crying by the time she stepped outside the catacombs.

Shinju took a few days to stop at the palace and resupply, not to mention licking her heart's wounds. Hotohori offered to go with her, but she knew he was still out looking for a bride – probably still for her to be his bride – so she refused. Locked everything away and froze her soul as she headed north to find Nakago.

Despite the supplies she had gotten, she couldn't make herself eat. Sleep was a moot point, without Genro next to her, the nightmares came after her. One in particular, the nightmare about a little girl that looked like it could be her child in Genro's arms, dying. And she did nothing about it. She just stood there and watched.

Everywhere she went, the rumors about the war with the Endless Night followed her. Rumors that the King of Bandits had taken them on directly, that he was taking them down even as he took substantial damage himself. She didn't listen, she couldn't. She would just get a few supplies and leave. She had brought Sweet Thang with her, and the horse seemed to have forgiven her for the treatment he had gotten from the bandits.

One of the many mountains stretched up above her, snow pelting her hooded face, the wind howling around her. Her heavy coat didn't keep out the chill, but it kept out most of it. She seemed only skin and bones now, her eyes ringed with dark shadows from lack of sleep. Shinju's breath puffed out in front of her, her woolen mittens clenched tightly on Sweet Thang's reins.

Someone tried to sneak up behind her, but she turned and saw a figure in the blinding white of the snow and ice. He drew a sword, pointing it at her threateningly. Her stomach growled for something, anything to eat, despite this not being the right time for such complaints. Her eyes watched the blade, as he ordered her to do something. She couldn't hear, not over the sounds of the wind.

Finally, it registered. He wanted her to get off of her horse, their lord and leader had been expecting her. She climbed off of the saddle, leaning on the horse as her legs wobbled. Her eyes kept on the warrior in front of her, as he pulled off his hood. He looked sweet, the wind ruffling dark hair and his hazel eyes looking at her in concern. His skin was dark, possibly too dark for him to have come naturally from this climate.

He took a step forward, asking if she was alright. Shinju mutely nodded, unable to think up an intelligent sentence. Her stomach growled louder. He looked from the full saddle-bags of food to her, this wraith in winter clothes. Three more men and three women appeared in a circle around her, all of them speaking some language she couldn't understand to the one who had stopped her. She just waited for them to lead her to Nakago, so that her mission could be finished.

So that she could finally rest in peace.

Something fluttered within her, as if telling her that that was not a good idea. She ignored it, as she had ignored her feelings for so many months. She had ignored cold and heat, day and night, hunger and thirst. She seemed nothing more than a shell, all of her fire and life gone from her. Everything was empty and desolate again. Her eyes closed.

The world came out from under her feet. She heard shouts and whinnies before she felt something solid against her back. The side of the mountain, she realized vaguely, as she drifted off into sweet oblivion.

"…could be ill. All of this stress is hell on…"

"…let her rest, she needs it…"

"…need to talk…why she came…"

Voices filtered into her consciousness. Two of them, one male, one female. Her eyes slowly opened, dim light stinging them as she started to sit up. A pair of hands forced her back down.

"Easy, _putin inima_…" The boy from the mountain soothed, "Lay down and rest."

"…Nakago…" Shinju murmured, sitting up and rubbing her bleary eyes, "I need to find Nakago."

"You've found him," The blonde stood in the doorway to the tent, blue eyes cold on her cream ones. Shinju sighed, finally lying back down at the boy had ordered.

"I need to know…everything about the one who is leading the Endless Night…" She whispered, looking up to the ceiling of the tent and not at his eyes. Which looked ready to skewer her.

"Later," The female voice murmured, and a familiar girl with short blonde hair moved over to her, "You need to eat something first. That baby is going to get very sick if you keep this up."

Baby? What…baby? Shinju looked at her stomach, then at the former priestess of Seiryuu. "…you…mean that I'm…" She started in horror, her hands shaking as her stomach turned. The dark-haired boy winced.

"Oh, boy…" He carefully leaned her over the side of the cot she had been laying on, setting a bowl beneath her chin, "…it's alright to be sick, _putin inima_," He murmured, "Just…not all over the floor." He gave her a brilliant smile, right before she threw up.

Despite not having put anything in her stomach for the longest time, it took a while for her to empty it. Mostly, it was dry heaves. She finally lay back on the cot, her eyes closed and her brow slick with sweat.

Yui put a hand on her forehead. "You don't have a fever, thank goodness." She murmured, taking a damp cloth and wiping the redhead's forehead, "What were you thinking, going out and starving yourself like this?"

Shinju clamped her mouth shut. If she said she was never hungry, she would sound like an anorexic. Thankfully, Nakago saved her, setting a hand on Yui's shoulder.

"We should talk," He murmured, strangely tenderly to the ex-priestess, "The sooner we get her out of here, the sooner our own family will be out of danger."

She mutely nodded, swinging her legs over the edge of the cot. The dark-haired boy gave her a look, before sliding her onto his shoulders. She still couldn't believe it.

She was pregnant, with Genro's child. She was going to have that little girl, she could feel it. And that meant…

…she was going to lose that little girl. How would she live with herself? Her hand rested on her abdomen as she listened a moment to Nakago. The blonde explained to her about the fallen angel…fallen god, actually, named Akuma who had once used him to try and become a god again. Shinju got about one word in five, just enough to understand what he was saying. She slowly stood when he was finished, nodded, gave a bow and her quiet thanks. Then, went about looking for her outer clothes.

"Lay back down," Yui ordered, glaring at Nakago before looking back at her, "You need food and you need to rest."

"The longer I rest, the more likely it is that Genro is going to die because of these people…" Shinju was shocked at how…toneless her voice sounded. She looked down at her arms, her fingers itching.

Maybe, if she felt pain again, she could feel the rest of it, too.

"Nothing is going to happen, now lay down." As if ordered to hold her, the dark-haired boy picked the little redhead up and lay her back down on the bed. She looked at Yui and closed her eyes.

"Alright…" She whispered, before adding another quiet, "…thank you." And drifting back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

She dreamed of pain. She dreamed of agonizing pain shooting through every bone in her body, Genro was nowhere to be found. Through her neck, through her spine, knives of hurt shot through her. Mars' voice; "I wish we had never found this damn book!" The last goodbye, as Shinju went up like a torch.

Her little girl in Genro's arms, dying. Mai; that was her name. Mai. It meant Coyote, a fitting name for the daughter of the Phantom Wolf of Reikaku. But, she lay in his arms, the light in her gray eyes fading, her flame red curls fanned out around her delicate face like a little halo.

Genro was calling for her, sobbing as he held the little one in his arms. She watched, she didn't move. And then…

…sweet oblivion. The darkness that came with deep sleep. Shinju could finally rest again. And then, there was a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back into reality.

"Time to go, _putin inima…_" The boy murmured, gently shaking her awake, "The Endless Night is calling you…"

Her eyes finally cracked open as she looked up into his hazel ones. "Wh-why do you call me that?"

He smiled cheerily, "It means 'little heart'," He took her wrist, slowly shifting her up, "They call for you, I don't think you'll be safe here anymore."

"Th-thank y-you," Shinju stammered, standing on her shaky legs, "Did I…eat anything?"

"Yeah, we got a little bit of food into you earlier when we woke you the first time. You didn't talk much, not as much as he said you would."

"He?"

"Genro, the Bandit King. He told us to watch out, because you'd talk the ears off a rock." The boy grinned, but Shinju felt a tug in her chest. Maybe that was just her stomach turning again. He led her out into the snow, before she retched again.

"I can't thank you enough…" She wiped the side of her mouth, "…and I don't even know your name…"

"Alin," He grinned widely, showing off slightly pointed canines, "My name is Alin. Now, go save that lover of yours," He brushed back her red hair, "He's hurt badly. He needs you."

"He has a queen."

"He needs _you_, you and what you carry in your womb." Alin's fingers tightened where they rested on Shinju's abdomen. "Now, go."

She nodded, taking her horse before heading off. The Endless Night pulled at her, the dark magick sending chills down her spine. She would save her friends, her…love. The love that probably had learned about what she had done inadvertently to his family, who now hated her…

…but she still loved him. Her hand touched her womb gently. She loved him as deeply as she had the first time she had seen him. She would die before she let him or their child go, she realized.

Shinju handed off her horse to one of the EN stable boys, who looked at it with wide eyes. Sweet Thang snorted derisively, before looking at Shinju. She stepped into the mansion, into the darkness, calmly.

Magicians scurried around like bugs readying for a huge storm. She watched calmly, before they stopped. They parted like the Red Sea before she stepped forward. A tall, beautiful woman sat on the chair in front of her, perched like a cat, looking down at her like a cat.

"So, She Crafted of Fire, the mother of the vessel, finally decides to join us," She purred, arching one perfect brow.

"Take me to your leader and shut the hell up, alright?" Shinju crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm not doing anything until I find out what's in it for me."

"As you wish," The woman Shinju could only assume was Nyguen, the so-called 'Lady of Night,' stood before taking her arm and leading her down the hall.

"We've been waiting for you a long time," She started, "…ya know?" In a poof of blue smoke, Nyguen was Chichiri, holding onto her arm in a death grip. "Genro's hurt. Me 'n' Ellie have him sorta stable, but he's in a coma, ya know? He doesn't want to live without you."

She was caught off-guard, before nodding. "Let's go back, then…" Genro didn't want to live without her? How could she have been so goddamn dumb? Chichiri grinned widely.

"Ellie's got a wormhole set up, but it only works once…" He motioned to the wall, and she nodded before she stepped through…

…into what sounded like a goddamn war-zone. The minute she stepped in, a lightning bolt zinged past her head.

"How _dare_ you set foot in here?" Soi snapped at her, stepping forward, "How dare you even show your face?"

"Shut it," Shinju's voice was cold as ice, "I have plenty of right to be here."

"You left him! You _left _him and this is what happened? What gives you the _right_ to-"

"_Right_?" The fire inside Shinju heated as she stepped towards Soi, "What gives me the _right_ to be here to save him? I asked you to do one thing for me, Soi," She grabbed the Seishi by the hair, her eyes flashing between cream and red, "What did I ask you to do? 'Take care of him,' I said. And now I come back to _this_?" She flung the other girl across the room and Soi's head cracked hard against the wall. Shinju stepped over towards Genro's side where he lay on his bed.

He looked anything but peaceful as he slept, his chest faintly rising and falling. She touched his hand, brushing her lips over his knuckles. "Genro…Genro, sweetheart, it's me…"

"Shin…ju…"

"That's right, honey, I'm here…"

He groaned, but didn't wake. "I'm co…ming…Shin…u…"

"No, baby…" Life was leaving him, she could tell. She slipped up on top of him, "…this way, darling, this way." She set her forehead to his, her eyes closed. She lit up and everyone in the room stepped back, "…follow my flames, love…" She kissed him, burning brighter than any torch that had been crafted by man or God.

Slowly, Genro kissed her back, his eyes opening as his fingers weakly tangled in her hair. When she pulled her lips from his, he looked up into her tear-filled eyes. "Hey…" She greeted softly, "I thought you weren't going to get yourself killed, you big stupid."

"Shinju…?" He brushed her cheek with his thumb, "…what…what happened?"

"You got hurt really bad."

"Y-you left."

"I know, sweet…" Her hands cupped his face, "But, I couldn't just let Mai grow up without a Daddy, could I?"

"What?" Genro started to sit up, his eyes wide as they locked on hers, "Why did you leave? What happened to me? And who the hell is Mai?"

"Well...first things first." Shinju pushed him back down, "Lay the fuck down and rest, you got yourself all tore up." She sighed. "Genro, I'm pregnant. Mai is our daughter." Now that she had gotten out of the way, she looked down at him.

"I left because of the mood-swings." She dismissed Soi's problems completely, figuring the lightning-wench had her own issues. "I felt so god-awful, like I'd been the one to kill everyone you loved, that you would look and me and hate me. So, I got my stuff and I found Nakago. In the process, I ran into Yui - y'know she'n' Nakago are married? Yeah, I was shocked too - and she was the one who informed me that I was carrying Mai, here."

Genro sat up, groaning because of his injuries. "You...responsible for my family's death...?" He asked in shock, "Where in the world did you hear such bullshit?"

"I told you, I was emotional and I got it into my head. The timing was a little iffy. Now, lay down, before I hit you in the wound and make you." Shinju sighed, kissing his forehead again. "Besides...I had a nightmare...and it scared me."

"Alright, kiddies, show's over." Mars started to herd the others out.

"But _Mars_! I wanna see!"

"Tiff, go find Amiboshi. I hear he said you're cute."

"OKIES!" Inu-Tiffy ran off. Ellie looked over her shoulder at the red-haired pair, before grabbing Soi's arm.

"Chichiri, let Sparky here go. I need to talk to her outside."

Chichiri looked at Ellie, a little worried. "Are you sure? Letting her go right now might not be the best idea..."

Ellie nodded. "I can take care of her if she tries anything." She pushed a lock of her blonde hair out of her eyes, "Besides, Genro and Shin need a moment alone anyway."

Chichiri ran his hand through Ellie's hair and smiled. "Alright...just...be careful, alright?" Without a word, he released the binding spell.

Ellie nodded, dragging Soi outside and a little ways down the hall before shoving the Seiryuu warrior up against the wall. "What did you say to her to make her run off like that? Genro might believe that she came up with that bull on her own, but I know better."

Soi smirked. "I am under no obligation to say _anything_ to you, but if you _must_ know. I told her the damn truth. You, her and all your 'friends' don't belong here. She knows _nothing_ about Genro's life, nor does she care and nothing, including the fact that she got knocked up is going to change that. Or that she is the reason our men and his family _died_."

Ellie's eyes went flinty as she grabbed Soi around the throat. "She probably knows a hell of a lot more than you do, Sparky. She has worshipped that man for over half of her life." Her fingers started to turn to marble, clenching around Soi's neck a little tighter, "The way I see it, she belongs here with him a lot more than you do. Seeing as how you tried to kill him more than once." The marble started to creep up her arm, "You're _so_ lucky that Shinju still follows the 'harm none' rule, if you're spouting that kind of nonsense. Unfortunately, I'm not that nice."

Soi coughed at the lack of oxygen she was getting, but forced herself to smile. "Haven't you learned by now that the powers we Seishi demonstrate aren't all the powers we have?" Suddenly, Ellie dropped to her knees, the gravity around her body tripled. "Now let's not start a scene, Witch."

The blonde girl's eyes went completely black. "You're only human." Her voice was cold, grating like the plates of the earth scraping together. She reached out, her marble hands closing around Soi's neck before she flicked her wrist sharply, hearing the satisfying crack of bone, before she turned away from the body.

As Ellie walked back through the hallway, she vaguely heard Chichiri's voice. "Ellie...please tell me you didn't let your temper get the best of you..."

She went rigid, the stone cracking before it fell off in chips from her skin. She turned her obsidian eyes back to Chichiri, and the answer seemed to be in her pained gaze.

Chichiri shook his head, "Ellie..." He whispered, reaching for her hand.

The blonde didn't say anything, walking past him in silence; her eyes still that empty black. Chichiri just melded back into the darkness, a sad look on his face.

Shinju sighed, looking down at Genro before she took his hand. "I had a nightmare...our little girl was dying. She was so beautiful..."

Genro pulled Shinju close and gently put his hand on her womb. "Of course she would be beautiful...look at her mother." His eyes looked up into hers. "I told you, without you, everything for me falls apart, Shinju…even my life."

She didn't want to think about what she had done to him and his life, so her mind slipped back to Mai…and her nightmare.

"She had your eyes...the brightest red curls I've ever seen, but..." She looked away, "She...she was dying...in your arms. And I couldn't...didn't do anything. I just watched, and she called for me and...I wasn't there." She looked up at him, "Genro, they want her to be their vessel."

Genro's eyes narrowed. "They will not have you or our child, Shinju. I will not let them. You will watch our baby grow up big and strong and fucking beautiful like yourself. I will make sure your nightmare does _not_ come true." He held her a little tighter, his fingers tightening on her abdomen…like Alin's had.

Shinju stopped a second, before laughing. "You're going to be a perfect horror when Mai starts dating, you know that?" She asked, before she groaned. "Ugh, dating...god, my dad is gonna be so pissed." Her father had always been overprotective about boys – especially after the 'Davey incident.'

"Meh, your dad'll love the shit out of me," Genro said, starting to get up. "Fuck, how long was I out?"

"_Hey! _ Lay down." Shinju snapped, poking him hard in the side, "From what I hear, you were out for a few days." She shook her head, "As for my dad...eh, it's one of those you'll either be best friends or you'll be at each other's throats things."

Genro yelled out as she poked him in the side, like he had just gotten stabbed, "Damn that hurts, woman!" He fell back. "Ugh...OI CHICHIRI! Come get these stupid bandages offa me!"

"You're not fully healed yet, Genro...ya know? A lot of those wounds could still possibly be fatal."

"Meh...details." He rolled his eyes.

"Not details." Shinju blinked, looking over at Chichiri. "...who kicked your puppy?" She asked, arching a brow, before looking back at Genro. Why did life have to go to hell the minute she got back? At least it was a familiar chaotic hell this time.

"You are going to lay here and play the good patient." She ordered, poking him in the side again, "And you better not bitch too bad, otherwise you never get to see me in my little nurse outfit." She stood, "I'm only gonna be gone for a few minutes...hours..." She shook her head, "I have to go take care of the Endless Night."

She turned away from him, towards the wormhole in the wall, while Genro was still yelling at her. Chichiri stepped up beside her, with the saddest face she'd ever seen.

"You need to talk to Ellie," he whispered. "She's done something..."

"I- Chichiri, I have to go. They're gonna send someone after Genro and Mai again..." She looked at him, pleading, "Just talk to the little Darkling, okay? She'll listen to you. Thanks." She gave his cheek a little kiss before walking over to the wormhole and stepping through it again, feeling it close behind her.

The hallway was still dark and long as Shinju returned. The members of the Endless Night were walking to and fro...not expecting her to show up.

"Ehem," Shinju coughed delicately. When no one turned to look at her, she rolled her eyes. "EHEM!" The wizards of the EN froze, and then rushed off to get Nyguen. Shinju just stood there, tapping her foot impatiently. Waiting, waiting, waiting. Wanting to get this the fuck over with.

Nyguen approached Shinju after a little bit. "Welcome, Mother of the Vessel. We've been awaiting your arrival..."

"I bet you have. Let's just go meet this big, bad master of yours and get this over with." Shinju folded her hands behind her head, "I have no intention of letting you have Mai."

Calm, cool and collected; that's what she had to be, was calm, cool and collected.

Nyguen laughed. "Like you have a choice in the matter. Wizards, our vessel's mother wishes to speak with Akuma. Let's prepare."

"I always have a choice, vampire." Shinju sat down, watching the wizards start to prepare.

Ellie sat on the top of the mountain, her eyes back to normal as she just looked down over the landscape. Her face was full of self-loathing now and she kept looking at her hands, like she was expecting to see blood there. How could she do that? She just killed that woman out of nowhere. Out of _nowhere_.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, before she heard Chichiri's voice. "Hey there..." He was worried, and she knew why. She had just killed a woman for no real reason. Maybe he was next.

"Hey..." The blonde girl leaned back a little bit against him, biting her bottom lip. "...I'm really...really sorry..." That wouldn't take back what she had done, wouldn't bring Soi back to life. Wouldn't absolve her of her newest sin.

Chichiri ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah...I know you are, ya know...? But you've got to face this. You've gotta tell Genro...everything."

"What, that I killed Soi? That's easy...I just tell him what happened." Ellie looked down at her hands again, "It's living with myself that's the hard part."

He leaned his head on her shoulder. It was a bit comforting, actually. "You can. It'll take time...it's a daily process, but slowly...it'll heal. I could help you heal...if you want me around."

She just shook her head with a smile. "That's a really, really dumb question, Chichiri..." She sighed, her eyes closing, "Of course I want you around."

Chichiri hugged her tighter. "Alright then, we'll get through it together."

Ellie went to say something else, before she looked down at her hands. This time, they were going back to marble. "Nononononono..." She begged, her eyes rolling back in her head as the marble started to creep up her arms. And suddenly, she had passed out.

"We're ready," Nyguen said flatly, the circle completed and the portal glowing. It was about frickin' time, too.

Shinju glared at her, standing up and stepping forward. The room started to spin and suddenly there was blackness, and then stars and finally…a man sitting on a chair. "So...you must be her..."

Shinju nodded. "The Witch you've been abusing for the past few months? Shinju Wyrde, nice to meet you..." Her eyes narrowed, "Let me see your face." Not knowing who she was dealing with made her a little nervous. After all, it could be someone like Kal Torak from the Belgariad series.

The man's face peered out of the darkness and stars, and he was _handsome_. Deep blue eyes were the base of a friendly face, long silver hair and angular features. "Bonne Natalie, Shinju-san. I...am Akuma."

She was taken aback by his appearance a minute. How the hell was he still so good-looking? It should be a crime for a "fallen" anything to look that good.

When she finally found her voice, all she could come out with was, "Ya know, somehow I figured you'd be bigger." Shinju folded her hands behind her head, "So, what do you want with me, Mai, and Ellie?"

"Yes, I quite expected this incarnation to be...more majestic myself." He chuckled a little, before shaking his head. "Basically, my dear, I need you and your child to help me get home."

"Aaaaaaand I should help you...why?" Shinju kept her eyes looking just over his head, so she didn't have to look at his face. 'Just think about Genro,' She told herself, 'Genro, Genro, Genro...' It was still hard not to think about how amazing he looked. After all, once a fangirl, always a fangirl.

Akuma stood up and walked over to her. He was magnificently built. A man in every sense of the word. Shinju had to really try to keep her mouth from watering, think really hard about Genro to keep from just reaching out and grabbing at him. Or bursting into flames. "Tell me your wish, dear one, and I shall see it granted ten times over when I come into my glory."

Shinju blushed a minute, looking up at him before she took a step back. "'Dear one'? Funny, I never thought that we were that close." Her fist clenched at her side, "I'm not sure that I want you to come into your glory...after all the shit you and your vampires caused for me...besides, I'm sure that they kicked you out for a reason."

"Is that the propaganda my sister has been spreading to you, dear one?" Again, that pet name that made her knees weak, even as she forced herself to think of Genro. Akuma shook his head. "No wonder you hate me. The Endless Night is being manipulated by the Fey Queen...not by my hands."

Alright, all traces of lust disappeared now. The minute he opened his mouth about Titania, it was over. "Uh, no. Your last finger-puppet gave me the skinny on you." Shinju's eyes narrowed. "I trust the Fey Queen more than I trust you. Call me crazy, but I'm a little iffy on the subject of giving back power to the guy whose been manipulating my life since I got here."

"Oh, did they?" He asked. He made two recliners appear out of nothingness. "Please, sit. Explain your position to me."

"...thanks." Shinju sat down on the recliner, taken aback by his reasonability. After all, most of the men in her life would yell and argue about something like that. "Well, this is the way I see it. You and your minions attacked me and my friends multiple times, tried to make me cheat on my boyfriend, and _then_ decided that you wanted my baby. Help me out here; explain to me why I _should_ give you back all your powers."

"My minions? Made you cheat on your boyfriend? Just what exactly is going on down there? The only real release of powers I felt is when you two summoned my sister and when my sister killed Soi with her bare hands...and it looks like she doesn't like Chichiri either." It was obviously a warning, something about Ellie.

Shinju blinked. "You gotta be shitting me. You mean you didn't tell them to tell me to screw the members of the Suzaku Seishi or Genro dies?" She ran a hand through her hair, trying to straighten all this out. Everything at once was driving her mad. "...Ellie wouldn't let anyone kill anyone through her. And she'd die before she harmed Chichiri."

Akuma shook his head. "I know you have no reason to trust me yet, I understand that. Here is what I saw, Shinju." He shows her killing Soi by snapping her neck and in particular...her eyes.

"...Darkling...no." Shinju shook her head, "_No_! She wouldn't, she...she..." She looked up at Akuma, "Ell wouldn't do that! She would never...kill...never..." Sweet, sweet denial. It was so much easier to hide there than amongst the real world.

He made the scene fade. "Ellie, I'm sure she's a lovely young girl in the throws of love with Chichiri. My sister however..." He trailed off.

"The Fey Queen never meddles in the affairs of mortals, unless she's called..." Shinju's flames flared brightly, then dimmed and went out. "She...saved me..." Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted on the recliner, from the sheer exhaustion of power.

A soft, delicate hand caressed Shinju's cheek, gently restoring some energy to her, just enough to wake her peacefully. She woke to Akuma's brilliant blue eyes.

She opened her eyes slowly, looking at him. She knew those eyes...Shinju jumped away from him like she had been shot at. "You...you were there..." She pointed at him, her arm trembling, "You were at Sera...my cousin's wake...the night before I t-tried to kill myself. I...I thought you were D-d-death, but...you kissed me...you patted my head and told me...e-e-everything was gonna be okay..." She stammered, babbling as the pained memories came back to her.

Of coming home from her father's new house after a chaotic Christmas and getting the call that her beloved cousin, who had been like her sister, had died sledding. Of going to the wake and being so empty, not letting any tears fall, of fingering that razor in her pocket...

And then Akuma, standing beside Sera's body, where everyone was saying goodbye, where Shinju didn't dare go near.

"Yes dear one, it was I. You seemed so hurt, so lonely. I put it into motion that you could find someone that would make you happy, that would take that melancholy away from you. I hope I did not disappoint." His voice was soft, soothing. But Shinju refused to be soothed.

"Y-you..." She could only stare at him open-mouthed, before her eyes closed. "Why...why did they tell me that you needed my baby?" Shinju finally looked back at him, "They told me that you needed her for a vessel. Why? If you wanted to take the hurt away..."

"Yes, I do need your child, Shinju, but I would not want to harm an innocent. Especially one I wish to carry my soul." His voice was still so gentle, she just wanted to go to his arms and have him hold her. He seemed so kind.

"Mai...has her own soul...her own life already..." Shinju looked down with a small smile, remembering the flutters she had been feeling, much stronger recently, "Akuma, I can't...can't give her to you." She looked back up at him, reaching out towards his cheek, "I'm...so confused...they told me that you...you were evil and yet...you've been nothing but kind to me." Her fingers brushed his cheek and she saw him shiver. Well, good, at least she wasn't the only practically falling off her feet because of the other's appearance.

"Oh, don't misunderstand, Shinju, I have no want to take your baby's soul away. I just need a vessel. A place to store my power until we both come of age. I would not want to take the life of your child...or her beautiful mother." Her name on his lips…god, did he get any less perfect. She gulped, trying to summon Genro again in her mind, before…

"Shinju..." She turned, seeing Ellie standing against the far wall. Her eyes were black and her limbs were all made of marble again. "Lightling, help me..." she begged, falling to her knees, "I think...I think I wanted to kill Chichiri..."

"Ell!" Shinju tried to move forward, but couldn't. She didn't have the strength. She looked at Akuma. "What're you standing there for? HELP HER!"

Akuma moved in the speed of a second, shattering the stone around Ellie's body and releasing her from the Fey Queen's grip. "That's enough dear sister..."

Ellie looked at him, her eyes still black before her face contorted into an evil smile. "Brother-mine..." It wasn't Ellie's voice that spoke, "You think you can take my Witches? You, crafted of fire..." She looked right at Shinju, before the form of the blood-creature rose out of Ellie's body. The blonde fell limp to the floor as the blood-woman pointed towards her. "Burn for me...burn and make me a god again..."

Shinju gulped a second, looking from Akuma to the Fey Queen. "Genro..." She whispered to herself, "God, Genro, I wish you could help me..." And she lit up again. Fire surrounded her, flames seeming to burn into her very soul. She wanted to stop, but she couldn't. Even as the flames went from red, to blue, to white.

Akuma's soothing voice came overhead. "Yes, dear sister, she is crafted of fire...but the fire does not consume her, nor does it control her. She is but a spark, the blessed mother of flame..." Shinju's flames calmed into the palm of her hands. She looked back at him, but he was staring down the Fey Queen.

"And as such, Fey-Queen, She who is born of Blood and Chaos...you will not control her as you do the Endless." His voice was cold as ice and yet…Shinju's flames pulsed a little in her hand, as her heart pounded in her chest.

"You cannot touch her, Akuma." The Fey Queen snarled, stepping forward, "She is my servant, as she has been since the dawn of time! I crafted her with these two hands! You cannot have her, and neither can that dying bandit."

"He's not dying." Shinju snarled, eyes narrowing, "He's not going to die." He was only a little hurt; she was not going to let him die.

"Ho-ho, the little kitten finally turns her claws on her mistress. Never forget who saved you, when you decided to make those," The Fey Queen pointed as Shinju looked down at her wrists. They were bleeding...up the road, not across the street. They were bleeding like they had the first time she had slit them. Oddly, Shinju wasn't scared. Weak, yes, but not frightened. She looked at her with empty eyes. The most frightened she was…it was all for little Mai.

Akuma sighed. "Always using force when gentleness is usually the answer, sister." He gave Shinju a kiss on each wrist, healing her injuries. She shivered a little, but not from cold and she knew he could tell. "Your evilness knows no bounds, Fey Queen."

Shinju sighed, moving over to her friend. "Darkling...Darkling, wake up...you gotta go get Chichiri and Genro..."

"They can't help you, brother. They've sworn themselves to me." The Fey Queen argued.

Ellie faded, disappearing from where she lay. Shinju stood, her flames coming to life again as she stepped next to Akuma. "You used me, Titania," Shinju growled, "You used me to hurt those I love. Not anymore. I'm not your Witch anymore."

"What?" The Fey Queen snarled, her eyes glowing black, "What did you say?"

"I'm not your Witch anymore. I sever all bonds with you." She drew her knife out of her pocket, a connection of black in the air in front of her, wrapped around her wrist and that of the Fey Quen. She cut through it with the knife, and the Fey Queen began to waver.

"N-no...you can't do this to me!" Her voice changed, the blood starting to evaporate in Shinju's presence, "I'M LIKE YOUR SISTER! YOU TOLD ME SO!"

"Sera?" Shinju took a step back, the knife clattering from her hand. Akuma set a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"It all makes sense. The good times you had on your own, she was there. Now that you have friends and Genro, your memories of her started to fade..."

"Sera you...you tried to hurt your baby sister...and me and...why...?" She stepped forward, seeing the form of her little blonde, bird-boned cousin underneath all the blood. She touched her cousin's white-blonde hair.

Sera snarled, eyes flashing black as she grabbed and twisted the redhead's wrist. "Don't _touch_ me! Looksies, no feelsies, remember?! I gave you _everything_! What did you give me?! _What_?!" She thrust her hand into Shinju's stomach. "You're going to give me your baby, Shin...I'm gonna have this baby of yours, and I'm coming back."

Shinju gasped. "N-no...Sera...L-let go..." Searing pain shot through her. She reached towards Akuma, but her nightmare flashed through her mind, of Mai lying dead in Genro's arms. "GENRO!" She roared, "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND HELP ME SAVE OUR DAUGHTER!"

Sera's hand continued to reach inside Shinju's womb for several more agonizing minutes before…

"The only person who will insert _anything_ into my girl...is me." A strong kick disloged Sera's hand from Shinju. "Chichiri, go!"

"I've got her, ya know!"

Shinju winced, slowly standing. "Took you long enough..." She muttered, "Hell or fuckin' high water, remember?" She looked at Sera, "Chichiri...just..hold her still."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Ellie stood next to Chichiri, Sera was wrapping black chains, surrounded by black pentagrams. "Shin, she's-"

"She's my goddamn cousin. It's kinda my fault she's in this mess." Shinju moved over to Sera, looking into her eyes. "I know you went all demon on me, honey, but...if there's any part of you that's still Sera...I will save you." Tears peeked over the edge of her eyes. "I promise."

Genro shook his head looking over at Akuma. "Fuckin' women...always complainin'! Here I am to save her ass...and all she can do is bitch that I'm late...God, I hate women sometimes..."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Shinju called to him sarcastically, "I'll make it up to you when we get home. Nurse's outfit, slutty music and everything."

"Can we keep it PG-13, please?" Ellie asked, laughing, "I don't need the mental images."

"You'd like it." Shinju teased, cutting off a lock of her hair and braiding it into Sera's. The other girl struggled, growling.

Akuma sighed. "I wish I could commiserate Genro. I've never know the love of a woman before." That almost made Shinju turn around, it was so shocking. How could a good-looking fallen-angel like him not have known the love of a woman? Maybe…he was into men?

"Really? That's fucked u- Wait, WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

"Evening, King of Bandits. It's a pleasure to-"

Genro punched him.

"I guess I should have been expecting that..."

Shinju blinked, distracted. "What the fuck did you do that for?!" She asked, shocked before looking back at Akuma. "He didn't hurt you too bad, did he?" She winced a little.

He smiled, not a wound on him. "No, not at all. Like I said, I expected it. If he didn't throw something at me, I'd wonder about his love for you, Shinju."

"What...the fuck...is going on here?" Genro looked around, obviously confused and Shinju forgot all about the feeling Akuma's aura had implanted into her. Her bandit looked so sweet when he was confused.

"Genro, Akuma...he's the one who made sure that Mars and me and the others got here...he sent me to you." Shinju looked up at Genro, dead serious. "He wants Mai so that he can recover when they come of age."

"You see that, Genro, he's as bad as me!" Sera snarled, before the braided locks of hair brushed her cheek. They burned, Sera screamed. Shinju blinked.

"That's not supposed to happen...what the hell am I saying, of course it's not." She threw her hands into the air, "That's why it is."

Genro looked at this girl, Sera, and asked her, "Do you really want her to be unhappy? Why?" He had to know why someone who Shinju apparently loved so much, who had once loved her so much, would try to hurt her.

Sera looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears, before looking past him. "Shinju...Shinju, please... Shinju, make them let me go, it hurts..."

"Ellie, Chichiri..." Shinju stepped forward to the blonde child, "She's had enough, let her go." She wrapped her arms around the little girl, hugging her cousin to her chest.

"Shin, that's a bad idea."

"I don't care, Darkling. Do it. She's...she's hurt and she's scared and she's still...still just like my baby sister."

"Ellie...continue to hold her," Chichiri's voice spoke with the elder authority that it usually did with his mask off. Genro almost jumped at the sound of it. "Shinju, if you want to release that...that...thing, you'll have to do it yourself and accept any and all consequences that come with it. We are trying to protect you here."

"She's not a _thing_!" She snapped, glaring at him, her eyes glowing fire. Genro looked at her a little more carefully, her rage and protectiveness all the more beautiful and yet…it seemed all the more fragile. "Sera's a little girl, Chichiri! A lost...lonely little girl who was taken out of life too early. I said let her go, damnit!"

Sera looked up at Chichiri, with those wide, tear-filled eyes, before burying her face into Shinju's shoulder. There was something about her that put Genro's teeth on edge, obviously Chichiri's too.

"I wash my hands of this." The monk transferred his power over to Ellie and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be waiting at home if anything happens. Make her do it, Ellie. You and I both know something's wrong..."

"Meh...magic users," Genro snorted. "Something's always wrong..."

Ellie just nodded, looking back at Genro. "It's what puts the spice in life, Bandit King." She sighed, closing her eyes and releasing Sera from her chains. The blonde child wrapped her arms around Shinju, hugging her cousin close.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, "I'm so sorry that I hurt you, Shin..."

"Shhh...shhhh...it's okay," Shinju smiled a little, holding her a little tighter. "It's okay. Me 'n' Genro are gonna take care of you." The redhead looked to her King with a smile, "Aren't we, honey?"

Akuma's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. The bandit couldn't help but look defensive. This girl had just tried to kill Shinju and take their daughter. "I still haven't received an answer from her, Shinju."

"She's not gonna hurt us or make us unhappy." She rolled her eyes as she looked at him, "So, you don't need an answer." She sighed, looking down at Sera, "You're gonna stay with me in Mt. Reikaku and drive everyone completely nuts. And we're gonna spend all Genro's fortunes on new clothes and big, gaudy jewelry and it'll be like old times."

"Just....like old times..." Sera smiled, her eyes closing as she looked peaceful, "That sounds nice..."

Genro's voice boomed with regal power now, and Shinju even had to give in to his commands. "Shinju, I love you, but I didn't ask _you_. If she wants entry...she can speak for herself. One of the few rules of Reikaku."

The little blonde blinked, looking up at him before she started crying again. "I just wanna be with my cousin, that's all." She sobbed. Shinju glared at her red-haired consort.

"Are you happy? It's okay, Sera-baby. He'll get over it. He's just being a butt."

He shook his head. "Hmm, so then why would Chichiri flip out like that? Yo, Kuma..."

"It's Akuma, thank you. I'm not a teddy bear."

"Meh, whatever. What's the deal with her?" He jerked his head at the still-sobbing child.

Akuma didn't answer, he just waited.

Ellie sighed, running a hand through her hair. "He flipped out because Sera's got something inside her, this big black thing...I think some family rehab might help it, though." She looked back at Genro. "So, are you gonna let her come back with us?" She asked with a little grin towards the two cousins, "I know Madeline's gonna be up soon, and if Shinju's not there to feed her breakfast, Demon-Seed-Babeh is gonna rear its ugly head."

He sighed. "Fine, that's fine. Let's go back."

Akuma stood tall, looking down at all of them. "May I have a moment with Shinju please?"

Ellie nodded, walking over and taking Sera out of Shinju's arms, before taking the three of them back through the portal to Reikaku.

Shinju sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I'm pretty much ready to pull a Jack Sparrow and 'wash my hands of this weirdness.'"

He smiled that big, bright, sexy smile that made her insides turn to goo. "I can understand that, Shinju. Just be cautious, alright?" He gently rubbed her cheek. "I just met you moments ago, but I feel like we could become...friends."

Friends with benefits, her body asked, but she forced herself to remain calm…ish and not let the obvious arousal she was feeling show. Well, as much as possible.

"I will, trust me, " She smiled up at him, "I like you too, Akuma." A lot, and not all in the chaste kinda way, "You're not as bad as they made you out to be. I'll have to beat the crap out of Nakago for making you out to be such a monster..." Shinju laughed a little bit, before stepping towards the still-open portal. She gave him a salute, before stepping back into it and watching it close in front of her.

As it closes, Akuma blew Shinju a kiss...one she felt over her entire body. His voice seemed to echo in her mind. _"Nakago...made me out to be a monster? Or did he shudder at the mention of my name; much like this kiss is making you do now?"_

"Oh, he shuddered...you smexed him, didn't you?" She asked with a giggle, before looking back at the others. Ellie was looking at her strangely, suspicious and a little weirded out all at once, Sera looked confused.

"Sorry, I suck at telepathy," She cleared her throat. "Ell, can you go get Sera a room? I need some time..._alone_...with my King." She gives Genro a seductive little look, knowing that Akuma's kiss was still affecting her. She wanted a man – this man – now. Right this minute.

He pointed to a hallway of rooms still unused in the big castle and as Ellie was leaving, he called after her. "Hey, when you're done, could you find Soi for me? She's been gone for hours. Thanks!"

He looked back to Shinju when they were finally, mercifully alone. "So what did Teddy Bear want to talk to you about?"

She shrugged. "He told me that he wanted me to be careful, because he wanted to be friends with me..." She pulled her bag out of the far corner and he knew she had something planned for him. "Don't worry about it, love. I promised you a dance, didn't I?" She winked at him, that saucy little wink that promised him he was definitely going to like whatever it was.

Genro, without a word, plopped on the bed. "That you did, honey. GUARDS!"

"Sir!"

"ME AND MY QUEEN ARE NOT TO BE DISTURBED FOR...my God you're already so...THE NEXT TWO HOURS! Kingly business to handle and all that..."

"Yes sir!"

Shinju laughed. "Kingly business?" She asked, before kissing his forehead. "I'll be right back. Gotta change real quick, set up my music, all that." With that, she scurried off to the large, adjoining bathroom. Changing out of her clothes into a little green half-shirt with a very small skirt to match. Actually, it was just a belt of silver bells and two strips of emerald fabric.

It took her a minute to figure out which song she wanted to use. Finally, she settled on "Meet Me in the Red Room," stepping out and dancing for him. It was definitely meant to be a sexier dance this time, than it had been the first time. The room was dimmed a little and there was candlelight. For a minute, she thought she was in an honest-to-goodness harem. That just made her feel sexier.

Genro was stunned. "How in the hell did I get a woman like you? Damn you're incredible."

Shinju smiled, moving over to him and sliding into his lap, sliding her arms around his neck. "I told you, you always had me, Genro..." She leaned in, her fingers dancing over his chest, "You're all tense, baby," She purred, softly kissing his neck. "Mmm...yeah, you're all tensed up...and your Tessen is poking me in the thigh." She smirked up at him, knowing the answer to that statement. That he wasn't wearing his Tessen. But, he didn't exactly give in to her baiting.

"Well, what can I say...except when I look at you, I can't see myself with any other woman, honey." He leans back bringing her to him and laying her completely on his exposed chest. "You are the most incredible woman I've ever met. If you're not careful, I might just have to keep your sexy ass," He said grinning.

"Oooh, help, I'm being held against my will by the Bandit King..." Shinju set the back of her hand to her forehead, mocking the old-movie heroines, "Whatever shall I do..." She giggled, softly kissing his chest before nipping at his skin. "For it is, it is a glorious thing, to be the Bandit King," Her eyes were playful now, her hand drifting down over his stomach to brush his thighs, "Their women give up and their armies go down..." She brushed her fingers over his 'tessen', and she heard him suck in a breath, "Or, was it the other way around...?"

Genro loved her eyes this way. They shimmered like two beautiful jewels. "Heh, one can never tell about the army. As for their women, though..." He took her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. He felt her shiver against him and couldn't help but smirk. "Maybe they do enjoy being in the Bandit King's...clutches."

Her eyes closed as her lashes brushed her cheeks. "I know this one does..." Her skin flushed slightly red as she opened her eyes and looked down at him. "Ya know...for someone who claims to hate women, you're awfully...nice...to them..." She purred, kissing at his neck again. "Or am I just special?" She nipped at his ear-lobe, wondering if it was just as sensitive on him as it always was on her.

His eyes closed and his back arched and stiffened just a bit when her pearls nipped his lobe. "Mmmm…you're special. Usually I wouldn't give women the time of day. It's just something...about you..." His words trailed off as his lips found her barely covered chest.

"...cheater..." She breathed, biting her bottom lip a second, "Oooh, Genro, you're such a cheater..." She giggled a second, shifting before very softly nipping at the sensitive skin right behind his ear. Her fingers toying with his abdomen, right above his belt-line.

Genro lightly smacked her behind with a seductive smile. He whispered to her, "Cheater...me? I've never cheated anyone a day in my life." He gently nipped her sensitive nipples though her shirt, her soft moans like music to his ears.

"Genro..." She begged, raking her nails gently over him, her body clinging to him as well, "N-no fair..." She didn't sound too disappointed, though.

"Aww, I'm sorry, love. I'll make it feel all better," He purred as he lifted her shirt and started to gently lick the tops of her breasts.

Her eyes closed again, another moan tearing from her. With careful fingers, she undid her belt of bells - they were damned uncomfortable to lay on - and dropped them to the floor. "Damnit...your pants are...way too tight." She murmured, frustrated, "You wear these again...and I'll tear 'em off ya." She was already trying to work him out of them, having a hell of a time with it. Her shaky hands didn't help the situation, either.

He couldn't help but laugh. "...Funny, and if I ever even think about tearing your clothes off, I'll get reamed for it." In a show of flexibility, he pushed his hips up, against hers and removed his pants. "Now...where was I?" He fully started to lick and suck her now completely exposed breasts and nipples. "Ah, there we go..."

"Naaaah," She shook her head, "I'd like it...god, Genro..." Shinju shuddered, sliding one of her legs over his waist, "God...don't...don't tease me...lover..." She begged him again, knowing that he had her caught and there was nothing she could do about it.

He laid her back, sliding over her. She looked up into eyes that seemed like molten silver and he smirked wickedly. "Now, I can be gentle or I can be...heh...not so gentle. Your choice, honey."

Shinju looked up at him with a wide grin. "You know how much I like it when you're rough." She purred, making sure that every word was carefully made out with her lips. Like a little kiss, just for him.

Genro gave a smirk and without a word, his face disappeared between her legs. There was no hesitation anymore. His fingers and tongue knew exactly what to look for...and how to make the feel the most pleasure.

She couldn't stop it, her back arching higher and higher before she thought of something, "W-wait, wait..." She reached down and touched his hair, despite the fact that whenever he stopped, she felt all hungry and wanting inside, "S-stop a sec, I wanna...I wanna do something..." Her cheeks went bright red.

"I'm all for it, hon," he said. He sat back against the edge of the bed.

"Just..." She blushed a little redder, "Keep in mind that I haven't done this in over a year...and only one time before that." Shinju gulped a second, pushing a lock of her hair out of her eyes before positioning herself on her knees in front of him.

"You haven't done what, hon?" Genro asked, with a virgin's curiosity. "Remember, I'm new to this...you're my first."

She grinned, moving his knees apart. "Just sit there and shut the fuck up," She whispered, leaning down before she slipped his hard on into her mouth, gently sucking.

"Shinju....what the..." The next word out of his mouth was that of pure pleasure. "Fuck..." His eyes grew wide, as his Queen pleasured his member. "Ah...mmm...Shi...n...ju..."

Her eyes shifted up to him, before she pulled away from him, "I thought I told you to shut up..." She purred, leaning against him with her arms resting on his knees.

He gave her a smirk and gently thrust his hips a bit so that his manhood went deeper into her mouth just a bit. "Never was....mmm...one for...takin'...gawd that's good....orders..."

She actually let herself brush her teeth against him, even though everything she'd ever referenced had told her said that teeth was bad. Shinju shivered a second, running her tongue over where she had nipped him. Just as a little apology, if her experiment failed.

A wave of pleasure rushed over Genro as the softness of her lips and mouth was contrasted by the teeth. He smiled, completely contented to let his Queen pleasure him. He ran one of his hands through her hair, gently caressing her.

Shinju almost stopped, finally pulling her mouth away from him before she leaned up, kissing his lips. "How is it that doing that to you...makes me all warm all over, too?" she whispered, looking at him from beneath her lashes. "...makes me want you back inside me again?" She twirled a lock of his long hair around her finger.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, my love," he said, literally picking her up and impaling her on his now very stiffened manhood. "Ah...you...mmm...belong here..."

Shinju had wrapped her arms around him, kissing him and somewhat muffling her sudden cry of pleasure when he'd pushed into her, already grinding her hips into his. "So...I'm...ahhh...I'm curious..." she nuzzled his neck, "Is this...is this...ohhhhh, Genro...is this gentle or not-so-gentle?"

"Meh...I'm making it up as we go along, babe," he smirked as he pounded her relentlessly. "Besides...if...mm....we really got....ah, shit...rough...who knows what might....mmmmah...happen?"

She actually laughed, her fists clenched against his back as she watched his face. "What, you afraid of...ah, goddamn...me spontaneously combusting?"

"Knowing....you...?" Genro laughed, "I wouldn't doubt it, honey."

"Very...funny..." She grinned a little wider, her eyes rolling back in her head as she arched against him, "You'd...like it."

"Meh, I don't think I could like it any better then how wet you are now, sexy."

"Flatterer."

"I try my...ungh....best." The intensity picked up and the sound of their lovemaking started to fill the castle.

It seemed like hours, days...years, before she finally clenched her fingers into his shoulders, leaning up a little towards him. "G-Genro...I'm...I'm almost there..." She kissed him again, just loving the feeling of his lips on hers. One of her little simple pleasures in life, her nails digging into his skin a little bit.

Genro smiled, he always loved hearing his woman breathless. "I...I'm almost there too, hon..."

Her eyes opened a little wider as she looked up at him still. "Kiss me..." she whispered, "Genro, kiss me, please..." Shinju carefully pulled her nails out of his shoulders - oops, she'd have to make that up to him later - wrapping them around his neck. Pulling him down to her.

The two kissed deeply as their bodies came together in one hard, jarring orgasm. All the emotions of the past couple of weeks melted away as they finally become of one flesh again. Genro gently laid his head on Shinju's womb. "My baby girl, my beautiful baby girl…Mommy and Daddy are going to take such good care of you and you'll get to see how much Daddy loves Mommy every day for the rest of his natural life."

Shinju smiled a little, just caressing his hair. "And we're both gonna spoil you rotten," Her eyes closed, her expression one of almost maternal bliss, "Until you're more stuck up than Hotohori." She giggled, before looking down at him. "Maybe we shouldn't tell her that...wouldn't want her to get her hopes up and then crush them..." She wrinkled her nose, "I hate spoiled kids."

Genro shook his head slowly, letting his nose rub back and forth on her belly before kissing it. "No, she'll be an elegant, beautiful and competent Queen, just like her mother."

Shinju blushed. "That's a heck of a lot of praise for a girl you hardly know anything about. Besides, if Mai grows up to be that beautiful, what're you gonna do when she starts _dating_? I refuse to let you be the tyrant my daddy was."

He fell back on the bed, laughing. "I'm not going to stop my daughter from dating...when she's 50...that's just crazy!"

She actually squealed with laughter, softly smacking him in the shoulder. "You're right, my dad's gonna love you." She ran a hand through her hair, "He always told me that he was gonna live in the back woods with two big dogs and two graves, with one half-dug. And whenever a boy came to pick me up for a date, he'd be in the rocking chair on the porch sharpening his good hunting knife, take the boy aside and tell him, 'You see that grave there? You hurt my little girl, and not only will you be in that grave, I'll make you finish it.'" She started laughing again, "And then, he'd send me with one of the dogs on our date."

"Sounds like my kinda guy, I want to meet him."

"I'll talk to Akuma about arranging it. He might be a little irritated at you at first, since he told me since I was ten that he wasn't supposed to be a grandfather till he was fifty."

"Meh, he can hit me all he wants, I'll just make love to you that much more that evening," He winked at her.

Shinju giggled, shaking her head. "You're incorrigible, ya know that?" She asked, before sighing, "But, that's one of the reasons I love you." She snuggled into his side, looking back up at him, "You really serious about meeting my parents?"

"You love them, I love you. You want them in your life, I want you in mine. What kind of guy would I be to just up and take you away from the people that gave you to me in the first place?"

She smiled a minute at him, actually tearing up a little. "Wow, Genro...you really are a brave king. No one's ever offered to go head-on against that old coyote father of mine." She sighed, "My mom's sweet...she'll probably just hit on all the men she can find besides you...and Chichiri, as long as I tell her that he's off limits."

"Whaddya mean the Monk's off limits? He's with someone?"

"You seen the way he and Ellie look at each other? Of course he's off limits! I'd rather not have Darkling and my mom going at it, thanks."

"Meh, if you say so. Hey, speaking of Ellie, did you notice how...down she was when I mentioned Soi to her earlier?"

Shinju sighed, looking at him. "Well, honey...this thing happened...now, don't freak, okay? Well, the real reason I left was because Soi convinced me that you wouldn't want me. She was the one that told me that I was the reason your family died. When I came back, she pitched a huge fit. Apparently Ellie didn't...didn't like it." Shinju sighed, looking up at the ceiling, "Or, rather, the Fey Qu- Sera, didn't like it. Ellie tried to make Soi back off, Soi retaliated...Sera took over, made Ellie's hands marble, and broke Soi's neck."

Genro took the story in and his smile slowly faded. He sat quiet for a long time, and then...

"Guards, prepare a funeral for Soi. She served us well, and deserves as such. Also, I need to speak to Chichiri and Ellie, now."

"Genro, it wasn't...wasn't her fault." Shinju protested, "She already feels guilty about it. If she had been herself, she never would've killed Soi. Maybe verbally abused her a little, but never really hurt her." She bit her bottom lip.

He mutely nodded. "I know she wouldn't, baby, but I need to know why she wouldn't tell me and I need to know why Chichiri would keep this from me as well."

Shinju nodded to him with a small smile, stretching out on the bed. "Well, I suggest you at least put on some pants, first." She pointed out.

"Why? Think Ellie might get...hungry?"

"Maybe, but I'm pretty sure that the monk doesn't need to see you completely nekkid. Probably doesn't want to, either."

"Meh, I'm sure he thinks I'm hawt too..." Genro caught himself, "Hawt? God, I'm starting to sound like that blonde vamp chick..."

Shinju laid there, laughing at him and just the look on his face, before she finally caught her breath. "Just put some goddamn pants on, okay? Something I can get you out of easily afterwards."

Genro gave her a silly look. "Man, that Akuma guy really got you going, didn't he?"

She giggled, and then shook her head. "He blew me a kiss is all, honey. I'm guessing it's all that fae sexually-charged energy. But, I held myself back and I made sure that every time I looked at him, I was thinking about you." She sat up, shaking out her hair, "Jeez, I'm gonna need to get dressed, too. Probably brush out my hair, too, it's started to be a rat's nest. Gawd, it was so much easier to deal with when I first chopped it all off."

"All off? Ugh...baby...I love your long hair. Look, if you want I...can...um...brush it out for you...oh, don't look at me like that, I had seven sisters, alright?" That hit him for a second. "You really thought that...you were the reason for my family's death?"

She was caught off guard, turning her back on him, sitting cross-legged on the bed. "Yeah, I did. You were...well...you and me were..." She went bright red, "I was taking Chichiri's powers with you, and that was when your family died. The timing and Soi...it just all seemed to be pointing that way." Shinju pulled a lock of her hair over her shoulder, just fiddling with the end of it.

Genro walked over and looked deep into her eyes. "Being with you is my greatest treasure, babe."

"My lord, they await you in the throne room."

"I'll be along in a moment. Shinju, my family's death is not your fault. It's the Endless Night's that the only people I blame."

Shinju nodded, sliding her arms around him. "Just...if you're gonna blame the Endless Night, don't...don't blame Sera, okay? It really...she wasn't totally herself." She smiled, resting a hand on his cheek, "She's gonna make the best big sister in the world. Mai's gonna love her."

"Alright. Look, let me go take care of this. You pour some water and get some food sent up. You and I aren't done here. I think I gotta give you a little swat on the behind again for leaving me so long..."

"A spanking?" Shinju grinned, "I haven't gotten a good spanking since I was seven, so I suppose I'm about due. Alright, you go get your answers." She picked up the hairbrush. "I'm just gonna go make sure the little ones are actually asleep and not just pretending. I'll be back before you are."

Genro marched with a purpose into the throne room where lying on a dais was Soi's body. Chichiri and Ellie were sitting on the far side of the room. Genro gave Soi a kiss on the forehead and walked over to the two. "Alright, spill."

Ellie sighed, running a hand through her already messy blonde hair. "Where did you want me to start?" She asked, looking up at him with that guilty look still on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sera, you asleep?" Shinju murmured. It took the blonde girl a few minutes to knock out her elder cousin and bind her to male form - controlling her energy to hide it from the magicians in the walls.

"Nyguen, your mistress calls to you." She commanded through her mind, "Take this boy to the illusionist Tomo...tell him that the boy is a gift, but not to damage him too badly. I want him locked in an illusion, while I attempt to take the child from Shinju's womb."

"Yes, My Mistress. Your plan went off without a hitch," Nyguen said as the Endless Night wizards opened the doorway and stole Shin away…

"...My lord Tomo..." One of the envoys knelt in front of the warrior of Seiryuu, before depositing the body of Shin in front of him, "...an offering of good will from the Fey Queen and the Endless Night. She only requests that you hold him in illusion."

The long hair was surrounded by opium smoke. The voice was still nefarious. "Ahhhh, the great Blood Queen has offered me a gift of flesh in return for my magics. Tell the Blood Queen I lustfully accept her well endowed offer…"

The envoy smirked, bowing once before disappearing. Shin groaned, starting to sit up. "Wha...what the fuck happened...?" He rubbed the back of his head, "Oooh, when I find that brat, I'm gonna kill her..." He trailed off his muttering, before coughing a little bit at the smoke. "I don't feel so good." He tried to stand, finding his legs shaky before he blinked. 'Why...am I stuck as a man?' He wondered to himself before his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out again.

"Shin...Shin, wake up..." Slowly, cream-colored eyes opened. Home? My...room? My mom?

"Mommy?" Sitting up, Shin rubbed his eyes; only realize that he was still a man. "Mom, what?"

"Well, you were getting ready for your date tonight, but you had another flare-up, fell asleep."

"F-flare up?"

"Your appendix, hon. C'mere, I'll brush out your hair." His mother sighed, picking up a brush, "That sweet boyfriend of yours is gonna be here in ten minutes...sometimes I think that nice boy is a Godsend, straightening you out..."

"What...? B-boyfriend?" Oh please, please, let it be Genro...

"...look, I didn't want to tell you because I wanted to just forget about it." Ellie rolled her gray eyes, "I know it's stupid, but..." She stopped, looking from Chichiri to Genro, "You guys...is it just me, or do you two get the feeling that something bad is happening?"

Genro's eyes narrowed. "You two go check the rest, I'll check on Shinju."

Ellie nodded, running down the hall at top speed. She could practically smell the magic that now permeated the palace. She checked every room, finding everything in place. The little ones were asleep, Mars and Shooter were busy making out as much as they could without making her no longer priestess worthy, Jefe was practicing with his pick, and Inu-Tiffy was out Amiboshi-stalking. Which just left Shinju.

Genro came into the room and found it empty. His heart dropped. No, not again! "Shin...ju. _Goddamnit_!" He whipped around to his guards. "Where is that little bitch Sera? FIND HER NOW!"

The guards dragged the nine-year-old out of bed, thrusting her at Genro's feet. "Wh-what happened?" She looked around, confused, before looking back up at him, "What're you doing?"

He sat on his throne staring daggers into her. "My Queen when to come see you while I was in chambers. Now she's missing. _Tell_ me where she is."

"I don't know!" Sera protested, "I don't know where Shinju is!" That was the plain and honest truth; she knew only where she had sent Shin. She looked up at him, "I know you don't like me, Genro, but...I'd never hurt Shinju, honest! Not since she got that thing out of me!"

He felt a little twinge of sympathy, knowing Shinju would hate seeing her cousin cry, "I don't hate you, but you alone know where my wife is." His voice was gentler this time.

She looked up at him a moment, before looking at the floor. Her shoulders were shaking, at first it looked like she was crying. But, she threw back her head and was...laughing. "Your wife? Your wife is bound into the body of her beautiful male counterpart, hidden so that you will never find her. She'll never want to come back to you, Genro, King of Fools." She pointed a finger at him, "I will have that child, Genro, if I have to destroy both her parents to have her."

"Ellie, Chichiri...leave the room...and lock the doors. I'm going to end this shit right now." His fists clenched before he stood, Tessen in hand. Glaring down at the girl who had tried to kill his Shinju, who had taken her from him.

Ellie nodded, taking Chichiri's hand and leading him out. Looking over her shoulder one last time.

The boy was downstairs, making green tea with a little honey and fresh jasmine. His raven hair was long, almost to the floor with streaks of dark blue woven throughout. "Ah, Shin, my sweet, you're awake. Here, the tea is almost ready."

Shin was obviously very confused, sitting down in one of the chairs and just looking at his mother strangely. She just shook her head. "He should be fine soon..." She assured the other boy, "It was just a little one this time."

"Mom, this is ridiculous! I got my appendix out when I was twelve! I have the scar..." He lifted his shirt, blinking at the unblemished tan skin, "...right...here?"

"Sweetheart, that was your tonsils."

"No way! I remember, tonsils are up here, appendix is down here!" Shin looked over at his apparent 'boyfriend' in shock, "I don't think I've ever seen you before in my life..."

"Aw, come on tastycake, you know that's not true. You took an interest in me last year in high school. You saved me from a life of drug addiction and promiscuity. I owe you my life, Shin, and my love."

"Jeez, I thought you were the one who straightened _me_ out." Shin muttered. His mother gently smacked him over the head.

"Be nice to him, please? Now, I'm going to leave you two here alone - I have to go to work. Remember, no-"

"-drugs, no sex. No danger of that." Shin rolled his eyes, before his mother kissed his forehead and left. For some reason, he had a vague recollection of this boy and of how they had gotten together and- his stomach started to burn again, and he winced. "Ow...ow...fuckity, ow..." Looking up at his boyfriend, he shivered, "...some of that tea sounds great." He finally admitted.

"Of course, Shin, shall I cool it down for you or do you like it...hot?"

He arched a brow, pulling his knee to his chest, "You're supposedly my significant other, don't _you_ know?" God, what was this guy's name? He tried to wrack his memory for it, but for all his wracking, he was drawing a blank. His mind barely registered the very sexual purr of that question his 'boyfriend' had just given him.

The boy smiled sweetly. "Oh, with you it's just like sex, tastycake. One day you'll want to give, the next, receive. So I ask everyday, just so I know how to pleasure you."

Shin almost fell out of his chair, just staring up at him. "You said WHAT?!" He pointed with a shaky finger, "B-but, the rules are no drugs, no sex...what the fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck is going on?" He ran a hand through his hair, "Just...make it cool enough to drink, please." He gave a little shudder. So very, very confused.

The boy smiled, leaning down over Shin, basically straddling him. "Oh Shin," he whispered. "We always _play_ when momma cat's away." The redhead blushed and looked away, his face about the color of his hair now. He _really _needed answers if he was going to be a rule-breaker.

"Hey...can you just pretend for ten minutes...that that last flare-up fried my brain...and I have no idea what the hell is going on here. Will you explain to me who you are and how the hell you know what I'm like in bed?" He looked up at the boy, "...and could you please get off?" After all, his body had felt someone sit on him and figured it was time to...play.

"Could I get off? Hmm, well, I guess...but I'd much prefer not doing it alone," he winked at him. He sat back, just a bit. "Alright, I'll play your game. I'm Edward. We've been dating for just over a year. You came out to your parents about 8 months ago...and it went very well."

Of course it had, Shin knew his parents had no problems with having people in their family attracted to their own sex. Hell, his aunt was a gay massage therapist, and his father's best man had been his stepmother's very butch, gay best friend.

Shin reached out and pushed Edward off him. "Look, Ed, hon, I hate to burst your bubble but...I'm not a guy, and I think my real boyfriend is gonna toss a fit if he finds you all on me like this." Might as well not get his hopes up, if the hard-on hadn't already.

"You're not a guy?" Edward looked down. "Could have fooled me, sexy."

Oh, he wanted to hit him, but he didn't. Abusing one's boyfriend was not on a list of good activities for him. "Seriously, most of the time, I'm most definitely female. Better stacked than Pam Anderson."

"We've had this conversation too. Pam Anderson is way overrated according to you and apparently a 'stupid, diseased butt.'"

…yeah, that sounded like him. A lot, actually. He'd never put a lot of stock into Ms. Anderson, only ever liking one movie she had ever done, and that was mostly for the Rottweiler and- back to business! Focus!

Shin dropped his head into his palm. "...wow, I feel really out of the loop." He groaned, before forcing a painful little smile, "I'll take a cup of that tea. My brain's shot."

Edward got up; grinding his midsection against Shin's and went to get the tea. "Oh, I'm on the gymnastics team too, tastycake." He pointed out, returning with two cups.

Oooh, flexibility. The redhead didn't comment, but he took one of the cups from him, gulping the tea down gratefully. "...wait a second...there's no gymnastics team in this little pack of gum town..." He looked at him strangely, "Plus, my mom usually works from nine in the morning to six at night FROM THE HOUSE. You'd better start explaining and fast, Ed."

"Shin...go outside. Where the hell have you been the last couple of years, honey?"

He stood, "Years? Jeez, the most I've been gone is a few months."

"I don't think so hon...if you don't remember all the development around here..."

He went to argue with him, before he felt that burning again. The cup fell out of his shaking hand as he hit his knees. "What...the hell..."

"Oh, Shin, baby…come on, let's get you back to bed." He was all of a sudden all cuteness, all cuddles. Not at all the sex-craving beast he had been earlier.

"...promise you won't do anything?" He asked, pleading as he looked up at Edward.

Edward kissed Shin on the forehead. "Cross my heart and hope to die, honey....now come on."

"O-okay..." Slowly, he forced himself to stand up, walking back upstairs towards his room. Wondering what the hell he had been doing for the past few months.

If this whole time, in Universe of the Four Gods, had all been some weird dream.

"Ellie, Chichiri, you two take a couple of hours. Do what you two need to do together. We are storming the Endless night's compound. I _will_ get my Queen back." The determination kept him from killing himself, the urge to do so obvious in the pained look on his face. He needed his queen, more than anything in the world. He would give up his own life to have her safe, in his arms, for a few more hours.

Ellie bit her bottom lip, tamping down her protests and nodded.

"We're coming with you," Jefe stepped up at Ellie's side, Inu-Tiffy, Mars and Shooter slightly behind him. "Shin may be a spazz, but she's our spazz."

"Ellie...Chichiri…" The pleading was more directed to his azure-haired friend, "...I don't know if I'll survive this raid, but you bring her back to me...no matter where I am. Please..."

"You're gonna survive this raid." The blonde Witch growled, fists clenching as her black energy surrounded her again, "We're all getting out of this alive." The others nodded mutely, looking at Genro one last time before the group dispersed.

Genro slumped into his throne...and wept.

"My Lord...? Your orders?"

He didn't even look up when he said, "Kill...them..._all_."

...And the tears kept falling. "I just...got you back, damnit. I'm going to make it so you'll never leave me again Shinju...I need you with me..."

The army was marching now...one by one leaving their Bandit King to go fight his battle and all he could do was go to the bed where he and his Queen had made love only hours before. He could still smell the lovemaking in the sheets. "Shinju...please come back to me. Whatever I did wrong...I'm...I'm sorry..."

"Sh-sh-sh..." Madeline toddled in, all on her own, looking up at Genro with her big brown eyes, still trying to pronounce her big cousin's name, before she climbed up onto the bed with him. It took some doing. Reaching out with one little chubby finger, she traced the path of his tears down his cheeks. "She...come...home..." She finally made out. "Pwomise."

The little girl was Genro's smile. "Y...yeah, she will hon. Come on. Let's get you back to sleep, huh?"

"No." Madeline said stubbornly, looking up at him with Shinju's stubborn face, little chin raised and thrust out slightly at him. "No, not sweepy."

He couldn't help but fall back laughing. "God you are related to her, aren'tcha? Fine...no sleep for you. I just don't know what to..."

The voice made his hair stand on end.

"Do? Perhaps...I could help, Genro-Sama..."


	11. Chapter 11

Shin's eyes opened and he forced himself up. "Oh my god...Genro..." His fist clenched over his aching heart, his eyes closing as crystal tears fell down his cheeks. "Genro...don't cry..." He whispered to no one, just wanting the pain to go away. "I'm here, my King..."

He started to stand, looking out the bedroom window. His own tears started to fall faster as he touched the glass. Looking over his shoulder, Shin sighed and picked up one of his stuffed animals, a little brown puppy in a black T-shirt and little skinny jeans. The one he had affectionately named Tasuki. He hugged it to his chest, burying his face in the soft fur, before he suddenly started to sob. Unable to stop, even as the reasons for it seemed to fade from his mind.

Shin walked with shaky steps down the stairs. "Ed...ward?" He called, "Are you still...still here?" He had Tasuki under one arm, holding himself up against the wall with the other. "Edward?"

Edward was lying on the couch, his hair spilling over onto the floor. Music was coming out of the speakers as he slept. "Mmm...hey, darlin'. You've been out for quite some time..." He slowly sat up, before his eyes went a little wider and he made a visible inspection of Shin's tear-streaked face.

Shin looked away a second. "I think...I think I need a hug. Bad." He gave a tiny shudder, "I just had...I think...the worst nightmare ever. I woke up and now..." He had to control the shaking in his voice, "Now, I just...c-can't stop crying..."

"Come'ere, hon," He slipped his arms around Shin and gave him a wonderful hug. He still smelled like the tea, like the jasmine in it. It soothed the almost hysterical redhead. "Tell me all about it."

"I don't...really remember a lot..." Shin sat there, letting Edward hold him, feeling him ooze comfort and empathy. "I left someone...and they were hurting so bad...they were killing for me and dying on the inside and...and..." He burst out sobbing again, dropping Tasuki to the floor and wrapping his arms around Edward.

He blinked, pulling away from the dark-haired boy, holding his head as it started to pound. Things were starting to get fuzzy. Something wasn't right about this. "...Edward, does the name Genro mean anything to you?" He asked. He didn't want to bother with 'Tasuki,' since he got the feeling that his boyfriend would just bring up little stuffed puppy. "I know that it...means something to me but...ugh..." He started to feel woozy. Something wasn't right, and he suspected the tea, "...I think this Genro guy is in trouble..."

"Hmm...Genro? I don't think I know of any Genro, Shin...who is he?"

"Hes...ugh...I don't..." Another sharp, burning pain shot through him, "I don't know, but...he's in trouble and...I need to help him." He winced, looking up at Edward, "What...what did you put in my tea?" Suddenly, he couldn't move at all. He felt like all the strength had been drained out of him. "Edward, what have you done?"

"Your will is strong, just as she said. I thought the tea would have mind controlled you like it did your parents. Hmm...maybe I'll have to up to dosage next time..." Something about the laugh that came from him made a chill run down his spine.

His eyes widened. He knew that voice, he knew this process. "...Tomo? _You_ work for the Endless Night?" He was incredulous, "Tomo, let me go. Sera will stab you in the back as soon as look at...AH!" A longer, sharper, pain, like a raging inferno, enveloped him, "Tomo...why?" He looked up at who he had thought was his lover with tears in his eyes. "Why are you letting her do this?"

"Oh...spare me the tears, my sweet. I could really care less. I've been used and abused my entire life...after a while...you learn that you like it. Plain and simple. Your tears...your illusions of love...they don't mean shit to a guy like me..."

"They're not for you, you son of a bitch..." Shin groaned, "They're because I feel like I've got a...goddamn...hot poker in my stomach..." He glared at Tomo from the corner of his eye, "And what the hell - my APPENDIX? You couldn't come up with a better medical issue."

Agony, it was pure agony. The agony that he had felt in his dream. He leaned back against the couch, just feeling more pain, more fire. "Gen...ro..." He begged, "GENRO!" He screamed it, feeling his female side scream it too, just before he passed out.

"...Nyguen..."

Madeline looked around, before she started to glow red again, floating as she cried. Like she always had when the Endless Night had come after her. The tiny, translucent wings appeared again, her glow spreading out to every corner of the room. As if warding the terrible woman away.

"Oh, calm yourself child, I'm not here for you." She appeared in a shimmering black nightgown. "Genro, you must feel so...lonely. Allow me to...ease the burden of your loss."

Genro backed up as quick as he could on the bed, grabbing little Madeline and trying to protect her. He reached for his Tessen but...

"Oh, that dangerous thing is over here...behind me, Genro. No need for hostility. The mistress allowed me to...sample your prowess when we siphoned off Shinju's memories and I must say, I'm rather...impressed, Genro-sama..." Her voice was soft, sensual, wanting.

Madeline looked up at the woman, sniffling a minute before...she screamed. Stone cracked and burst into flames all around Nyguen. As if warning her to stay away from Genro, he wasn't hers.

Nyguen smiled at the small child/creature. "You are a powerful one, aren't you? Hm...I really don't want to harm anyone right now. Genro, come with me. Let me help you ease your pain..."

Genro looked Nyguyen up and down. "Please leave. I can't take this; I just want my wife back." All of it just made him think of her, made him want Shinju back.

"Your wife and now your child are gone." His heart dropped again. She sounded too serious; her eyes were too cold to be making it up. No…not Shinju and…their baby…

Madeline stood, still glowing, glaring at the vampire-woman. "She come home." The toddler stated defiantly, "She come home." She looked to the door, before her eyes closed and her little fists clenched. "Go 'way, vampywe."

Nyguen smiled again. "Tasuki, Soul of the Star of Passion...if you don't come with me now I shall level this fortress...and everyone in it."

"No." She wrapped her arms stubbornly around Genro's leg. "No." A hole ripped behind Nyguen. "'kuma." Madeline ordered, pointing towards the darkness.

Nyguen shook her head. "My Mistress will take care of him soon enough. Genro, don't listen to the whelp. Come with me; let me...work your stress out..."

However, instead of the 'kuma she was expecting...what appeared to be a giant pink teddy bear grabbed her, pulling her through the hole and gulping her down, before the hole closed. Madeline giggled a little, looking up at Genro. "She come home." She assured, before sitting back down and yawning.

"What...the fuck...just happened?"

"kuma..." Madeline shrugged, yawning again before just passing out against his leg.

"Shin...Shin, honey. You need to wake up. You've been out for six hours."

"ungh...wha...?" Slowly, Shin's eyes opened and he started to sit up. "What...happened?" He held his pounding head.

"Shin...tastycake are you alright?" Edward, the love of his life, leaned over him with one hand against his flame red hair. His eyes were nothing if not concerned, and his bottom lip was deliciously swollen, like he had been chewing it with worry the whole time that Shin had been out.

"I...I think so." He blinked a second, before starting to stand, a little wobbly. "Oh, jeez. Edward, babe, let me lean on you. We can head upstairs to my room."

He smiled and gave Shin a soft kiss on the lips. "You remember me now?" He asked softly.

The redhead returned his kiss, before looking a little surprised. "...why wouldn't I?" He asked, "It's my appendix that's faulty, baby, not my brain."

His love smiled. "You hit your head, silly. I was worried that you had a concussion." He helped Shin up. "I wouldn't want to see that sexy ass of yours in the hospital, now..."

"Oh, p-shaw. You'd like it." Shin rolled his eyes with a devilish smirk, "It'd give you a chance to dress up in a cute doctor's outfit and come 'treat' me when my parents were away."

"Hmm...I should hit you on the head more often then, baby."

He gave Edward the cutest puppy-dog pout he could manage. "Do you reeeeeally wanna hurt me?"

Edward leaned his head against Shin's shoulder and licked the length of his neck. "Only a little..."

Shin shuddered, his eyes closing. "Heeey, at least let us get upstairs." He purred, his hand tightening on the railing, his other arm wrapped around Edward's waist. The dark-haired one smirked widely, nipping gently where his neck met his shoulder. It was going to be a long trip up the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

The Endless Night fell within a few hours, although many lives were lost on both sides. Inu-Tiffy had been drained dry, and Jefe had expended his life-energy weaving a Death Song for his enemies once she had. Ellie was in critical condition - poisoned by a magician's blade. She was carried home on Chichiri's back. Mars and Shooter had sustained minor injuries, but it was their new companion who surprised everyone. They had taken her from Sera when they had killed the mistress of Endless Night.

She was a little girl, around five, with flame red curls, Shinju's face – complete with Barbie-doll nose, full little lips, rosy cheeks and pointy little chin - and Genro's eyes. Ellie had been able to tell that she had been aged by magick, she shouldn't even have been born yet.

Genro was exhausted, wounded and worst of all...alone. Shinju was nowhere to be found. His heart stopped when he saw Mai. He couldn't believe it. He wept, openly. Shinju was gone; he had no support and a little girl that didn't even look to him as 'daddy'. To the flame-haired King, all hope was lost.

Mai just looked up at him, before sitting down. In the blood from one of the corpses, she wrote 'Shin.' Mars blinked a minute.

"Mai, what're you trying to say?" The brunette asked, looking between Mai and Genro. The little girl looked up at her stubbornly, before writing out the characters for 'Shin' again. Mars's eyes widened.

"Hon?" Shooter asked, looking at her. Mars ran a hand through her hair.

"I know where Shinju is...that little bitch sold her to Tomo."

"Wha...?"

"'Shin' is the name of Tomo's shell!"

Mai rolled her eyes like it had been obvious. She had the attitude of a cat for the most part, that she was a higher being than the rest of them and that anything she did was the right thing, and that was what she was supposed to do.

He heard the news, but he was so drained. It had been months it seemed. "So...now, we gotta find Tomo...great. I'm going to go...lay down." He said and walked off.

Chichiri came out of another room. He had been working on the other Witch for hours, praying and…there were tear-streaks on his cheeks where he had been crying. "Well, Ellie is going to pull through, thank God. She...said she couldn't wait to see me..." He blushed a little bit, before Genro brushed past him.

Mars was about to yell at Genro to take his daughter with him, but she stopped herself, looking down at the bloody child. "What, Chichiri?" she looked over at him, "Sorry, I...missed it..." She sighed, "What about Ellie?"

"She'll be fine." Shooter looked around, shaking his head. "Damnit, How're we gonna find Tomo? Knowing our luck, he's on the other side of the world." He winced as Mars elbowed him in the side with a glare.

Chichiri looked towards Mai. "You don't believe that he's your father, do you?"

"Look, goddamnit, I'm tired of people askin' me that." Mai growled, and the other two almost jumped at the ferocity in her tone, not to mention the language tripping from her dainty little bow mouth. "I don't know, and I really don't give a shit. He just fuckin' bugs me is all."

The monk looked at her deadpan. "Yeah, you're his kid alright. You got the same piss-poor attitude he gets when he's angry, almost as bad as your mom."

Her arms crossed over her chest. "Bite me, monk." She muttered, glaring away from him with a flip of her red curls.

He shrugged and gave her a nibble on the hand. "Don't ask if you don't want it. I'm going to finish up with Ellie. Mars, Mai needs to spend time with her father. Genro shouldn't be alone right now, he's suicidal. I can tell."

Mars sighed and nodded. "Chichiri...just..." She sighed, unsure of what really to say, except, "...thanks." She stepped forward, picking up the tiny, screaming redhead. "C'mon, munchkin."

"PUT ME DOWN! I SAID PUT ME DOWN, GODDAMNIT! I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YOU!" Mai screamed and struggled like a little wildcat all the way to Genro's room. Mars seemed to have endless patience with the little brat, knocking briefly on Genro's door to make sure he was decent before walking in and gently dropping Mai on the end of the bed.

"Exactly what the fuck am I supposed to do with her, Mars?"

"Chichiri said to spend time with her. Maybe you can teach her about bad language."

"Oh, fuck off." Mai rolled her eyes, before glaring at Genro, "Like he's not gonna teach me anything I don't already know."

"Jesus, this brat has a mouth on her...do we even fuckin' know if she's mine...?"

The entire castle rolled their collective eyes.

"The fuckin' monk says so. I think there's somethin' wrong with his goddamn head." Mai grumbled, before glaring back at Genro, "So, if you like this girl, my mom, so much...what the hell are ya gonna do if she's into this Tomo guy, huh?"

"Who, Chichiri? Something _is_ wrong with his head. As far as your...mom...goes...well obviously I have to get her ass back, don't I?"

Mai grinned a little. "You ready to fight for her?" She asked, leaning forward onto her stomach, watching him. Her red curls fell, framing an almost duplicate of Shinju's pretty face.

Genro leaned back with a smile on his face. "Wouldn't be caught dead doin' anything else, Mai. Shinju...er...your mom and I made her ass a promise....and I'm going to get my Queen back."

"Good." Mai jumped up, her little body lighting up like the Human Torch, a devious glint in her eyes, "'cause I'm goin' with ya. Dumbass Tomo ain't gonna know what hit him."

"Hah...nice try, Sparky. We don't know what your powers are yet and besides, no Princess of Bandits is going around with me wearing that Endless Night crap."

Mai growled. Glaring up at him. "I'm going, whether you want me to or not, _Dad_." The word was ground out with utmost sarcasm, "She's my mom. Besides, he fuckin' brainwashed her, you don't know how to fix it."

Genro sat up and glared right back at her. "Look, _daughter_, if I say you ain't goin', you ain't goin! Besides, what the hell do you think I have Chichiri for?"

"His powers don't work in Seiryuu territory, dumbass!" Mai shot back, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm goin', and that's the end of it."

"No, you aren't."

"Yeah, I am."

Chichiri opened the door. "Actually, you're both staying here. God knows the men couldn't handle the two of you on the road like this...ya know?" He locked and fireproofed the doors and windows.

Mai blinked, staring at the door a moment. She could hear Shooter laughing, and that got her mad. Her little fists clenched, teeth ground together as she slammed her fist into the wall...

...and blew a hole in it.

Genro shook his head. "You know what, squirt...you're alright. Let's fuckin' go."

Mai blinked a sec, then shrugged, running off down the hall.

Shin lay there on his bed, red hair flowing across his pillows with his cheek on Edward's shoulder. Limp as a kitten that had been running all day. "I got you something." He murmured, kissing the other boy's neck.

Edward's body melted underneath the soft kisses. "Mmm...Oh, honey, you being ok is enough..."

"I know...I just saw it and thought of you..." Carefully, Shin shifted, reaching over Edward and under the edge of his bed. Finally, he pulled out a beautifully crafted opium pipe, of ebony with blue dragons over it. "Here, sweety. I got it special." He grinned.

His eyes widened like a kid at Christmas, "Shin...it's beautiful! Where did you even find something like this?"

"Music Matters. You know, that nice little place where I used to buy all my incense? Well, they're goin' outta business, so I figured I'd buy that now, instead of waiting for your birthday." He kissed Edward's cheek. "you're welcome."

"No...I think I should really thank you, Shin," Edward said, smiling coyly and disappearing under the sheets.

Shin blinked a second, before giggling and shaking his head. "You don't _have_ to, ya know..." He assured, although a little half-heartedly.

Edward undid Shin's pants and took his manhood into his hand and gently started to stroke his wrists. "Oh, I know I don't. But, I guess I'm just naughty that way..."

The redhead's eyes widened a minute, and he gave a strangled groan as he felt himself go rock hard. It was only a little touch, he knew that but…well, he had always been a little overly-sensitive. A fact that his lover like to take full advantage of whenever he could.

Edward took his other hand and started to gently massage the rest of his manliness as his mouth enveloped the tip of Shin's manhood.

His eyes rolled back in his head. "Ed...ward..." He whispered, his fingers wrapping in his lover's hair. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop a little moan.

After all, no one knew when his mom got home from work.

Edward bobbed up and down faster and faster, even gently forcing Shin's manhood all the way to the back of his throat. He removed the covers and looked up at his lover. "Enjoy me, Shin...that's all I want..."

His eyes slowly opened as he gently caressed Edward's hair. "Of course I...ahhh....I enjoy you, Edward....God, Edward..." His eyes closed again, his back arching a little, "You're all I ever...mmm...I ever wanted out of life..."

"Shin...make love to me..." He always begged so sweetly. Shin could never resist.

Shin smiled, kissing Edward gently. "If that's what you want..." He blinked, hearing the front door slam shut. "...damn." He ran a hand through his hair, "Mom must be home already."

"Then I guess you'll have to be quiet, won't you," Edward asked, pulling the covers back up and disappearing again.

Shin chuckled, ducking under the covers. "You're the one I'm worried about." He teased, nipping at Edward's neck. "You're always the loud one."

"Only because you're so large," he said, mounting Shin sideways. "MMmm...sssseeee....so large..."

"Ahhh...Edward..." Shin breathed softly, before he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"...See, Dad? I told ya she was into Tomo now."

"SHIN...WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

Shin actually fell out of bed, staring at two redheads - one a little girl and one a fabulously good-looking young man. "...who the hell...?" He asked, shocked as he grabbed the corner of his sheets and sitting on the side of his bed. He blinked, his head clearing before he started to remember. "Tasuki?" He asked quietly, remembering that he'd had an ex named Tasuki, that had looked just like this young man here. His eyes widened. "CHRIST, TASUKI! WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"We found Tomo's ragged body in an old opium parlor halfway around the world from Reikaku. Apparently he can only exist in his shell, Shin now, right, Tomo?"

"I don't know whom you're referring to..." Edward put a slightly possessive hand on Shin's shoulder, pulling him back towards the edge of the bed.

"Tasuki, get out of my house. I know you're jealous and all, but Edward and I have a good thing." Shin's fist clenched, although something in his body rebelled against sending the redhead away, "Please, leave. And take your little sister with you."

Genro and Mai looked at each other with a confused look, the very same confused look...then back to Shin.

"Little sister...Shinju, this is your daughter."

"Shinju?" Shin reached into his bed, pulling on his pants before stepping forward, "Tasuki, you're not high again, are you?" He asked. The little girl, Mai, rolled her eyes.

"He's got her all drugged up." She growled at 'Edward'. "She not only thinks that she's a natural boy, but that he's her boyfriend."

The red-haired bandit looked to Mai. "Yeah. Hey, you want to handle the freak while I talk to your...mom...?" He wasn't really sure what to call her now, since she was a guy.

"Sure..." Mai muttered, before adding something to the effect of 'I always get the freak' under her breath. She stepped towards the bed, glowing red. A bolt of flame shot out from her hand.

Shin stepped in front of it. The ball of fire hit him in the chest, his form wavering from male to female, back and forth, before finally settling on male again. But, there wasn't a scratch on him.

"Shit, I missed." Mai hissed.

Genro laughed. "Rookie mistake." He picked up Shin and jumped out the window, yelling back, "Try it now, daughter!"

"PUT ME DOWN!" Shin struggled, beating at Tasuki with his fists, "PUT ME DOWN, DAMNIT! YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE ME LIKE THIS!"

"Not take you? HONEY THAT'S WHAT I DO," Genro yelled as he landed. "Or have you truly forgotten..." He took off the necklace Shinju gave him, "...us?"

Shin stared at it with wide eyes, form wavering again before it finally stopped on female. Her eyes widened again as she looked up at him. "Genro...?" She asked, her fingers touching the necklace, before she looked back at him. "...is that really you, or is it just another one of Tomo's illusions?"

Genro kissed her fiercely, tears running down his cheeks. "Does _that_ feel like a fuckin' illusion? I made you a promise, didn't I...hell or fuckin' high water...well...here I am."

Her eyes widened, before she hugged him tightly. "God...Genro, I...I'm so sorry..." She whispered her voice shaky, before she looked up at him, tears in her eyes, "I think I'm turning into one of those girls...who needs to walk around with her own ransom note..." She gave a weak little laugh, before all traces of mirth vanished. "Oh my god...Genro, they...while I was under...they took Mai..."

"Oh don't worry about that..." 'Edward' flew from the window, "She's right there, honey."

She blinked, looking at the little girl who hopped out the window.

"Hi, Ma." Mai gave a little wave, with that reckless grin. Shinju pulled herself away from Genro, hitting her knees and pulling the child into her embrace. Mai was actually silent a few minutes...before she started to cry.

"Mommy, I missed you. I was so scared when they took me..."

"I know, baby, I know. Mommy's not gonna let anything hurt you."

"I thought they killed you."

"Shhh...don't cry, baby...shhh..." Shinju stood, softly rocking her child.

Genro's eyes left the scene and turned to Tomo, who was trying to crawl away. "Ladies, you go on back now. Chichiri, Ellie and Mars are holding Shin open. Tomo and I need to...talk."

"Mai, go home, baby." Shinju set her child down, "I want to...talk with Tomo as well." She pulled off Genro's coat without a word, pulling it onto her previously naked top-half. Mai blinked a second, hiccupping before nodding and disappearing. Shinju stepped over to Genro's side, sliding her hand into his. "You still owe me that spanking." She whispered.

"Damn right I do...and this is the little rat bastard that kept us from that."

Tomo continued to crawl. "Mistress! You promised!"

Shinju stepped forward, driving her foot into the small of his back. "Hate to break it to you, Tomo, but your mistress is dead." She put a little more weight on her foot. "In a minute, you're going to wish you were, too."

He smiled that evil smile that had always given Shinju nightmares, "You think...she's dead...? You think...she just took Mai and did _nothing_ with her? HA! Fools..."

Now, she was gonna get rid of this nightmare. Shinju smirked, stomping harder on Tomo's back. "That's where you're wrong, shell-boy." She burst into flames, "She was pledged to Akuma before she was born, before I ended up in your…'tender care'." She looked over her shoulder at Genro, "Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart, did you want to play?" She asked, stepping away from Tomo.

"Oh no baby," he said kissing her on the cheek. "He's all yours."

"Akuma won't save you or her! Your vision will still come true, Shinju! Mai will still die!"

That whipped her back into reality, as Shinju's flames went brighter and she grabbed him by the hair. "How do you know about that?" She snarled. Before, she laughed. "My visions don't always come true, remember?" Her eyes went bright red, but her flames went blue. "You dare threaten the blessed flame, the Princess of Bandits?" She asked, her voice echoing slightly.

Tomo spit in her face. "I have no need to threaten, my mistress will avenge all. And you, your pathetic husband, your petulant child and your impotent Akuma will ALL DIE!"

The spittle never reached her skin, evaporating in the flames around her. She leaned in close to his ear. "...you have chosen death." She whispered, almost melancholy before she thrust him aside. She changed briefly to Shin, still watching him before Tomo ignited. It was five seconds before he was ash, but those five seconds would seem like an eternity. Finally, Shin returned to his female state, her eyes closing as she fell backwards, unconscious.

Genro picked up his Queen and walked out of the crumbling illusion into the run down opium den. The corpeslike body of Tomo started to wither in front of everyone.

Mai shuddered a minute, standing with her hand in Mars's free one. "Is she okay?" Mai asked, looking at her mother.

Ellie nodded. "She'll be alright, she just needs to sleep and eat something." She patted Mai's red curls, before looking at Chichiri. With one of those looks, like she was asking for one of her very own.

Chichiri smiled. "Heh...you are a really beautiful girl you know that?"

Ellie just blushed a minute, looking up at the ceiling. Mai wrinkled her nose.

"Gross. Get a room; if you guys are gonna be spreadin' cooties."

Genro swatted Mai in the behind. "Quiet, you...let's go home."

"OW! Hey! That fuckin' hurt!" She snapped at him, before crossing her arms and stomping off in front of the others. Ellie just moved over to Chichiri, looking at Mai.

"You know, you didn't have to bite her earlier." She pointed out.

Chichiri laughed. "No, no I didn't, but the little tyke seems to like me now. But I guess...since everything is over, we can finally talk about...you and me..."

Ellie smiled at him. "Hey, hey. I agree with that little tyke, let's at least get home before we start spreading cooties."

Chichiri laughed again, "I just want to talk is all...dirty girl..."

"Yeah, yeah, suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure..." Ellie shook her head, laughing at him, "You don't WANT to just talk, but you will, 'cause you don't want to scare me away."


	13. Chapter 13

Shinju woke up again...but she was in Genro's gigantic room from hell. She sat up, her head aching. "Genro...?" she called weakly, "Mai?"

Genro and Mai were in the big chair by the window. Genro was showing Mai all that the fortress had to offer, where all the passages were and who she could trust with her life. "...That's right...all fuckin' yours..."

"Shiiiiiiiiiit." Mai grinned, obviously impressed, "You're gonna make me into one of those spoiled Princesses, Dad. The kind Mom doesn't like."

"Not a chance." Shinju stood up, pulling on her robe. She was still a little shaky, but otherwise seemed fine. "You'd better watch that mouth of yours, though, Missy. Your grandfather hears you talking like that; he'll paddle your behind 'till you can't sit for a month."

Mai blinked, looking at her mother, before nodding, hopping out of Genro's lap and scurrying out. Knowing that they needed some alone time, if they were gonna make that little brother she had been talking about wanting.

Genro called after her, "Mai, remember you're my daughter...go get into a little trouble..." He winked at her.

Will do!" Mai called back, before slamming the door shut behind her. Shinju looked at her King, crossing her arms over her chest. Tapping her foot, with a stern look on her face.

He couldn't help but laugh. "What's wrong, my Queen?"

She shook her head. "'Get into some trouble?'" Shinju asked, before she just sighed and walked towards him. "I thought we were supposed to keep her _out_ of trouble, honey."

"We are. We're just letting other people do that for right now. I need time alone with my wife...who is, like...never going outside again."

Shinju sighed. "I guess I deserved that…" She looked back at him, tilting her head to one side, "But, sweetheart, darling-dearest...we're not even married yet. Right now, you and me are living in sin. So...I guess if I want to go outside...that means I can." She took another shaky step towards him.

Genro tilted his head to the other side, mocking her. For once, she didn't really mind. "Babe, I'm a crook. Living in sin is kind of not an issue for me, but...alright."

He got out of the chair and took her to the balcony where everyone could see them. He got on one knee, and presented her a ring, made out of the necklace she gave him, liking the blush on her face – she was in public in nothing more than her robe, and a nice strong wind could probably blow that off of her. It sort of bugged him that she was so painfully thin now, he had to wonder what she had done and why. But, he shook it off. "I kinda knew this was coming up. Shinju...marry me, love."

She smiled down at him, "Of course I will. I told you I would the first time you proposed." Shinju knelt down in front of him, sliding the ring onto her finger – it fit like a dream. "But I also told you that I wanted a real wedding, you butt." Shinju kissed his cheek. "So there." She stuck her tongue out at him childishly, hands resting on her hips.

He smirked. "Boys...my Queen wants a real wedding...so..."

"We'll give it to her, your majesty!" What sounded like at least half the compound shouted.

Genro nodded. "Anything else?"

Shinju laughed, shaking her head. "Not just yet..." She sighed, shaking her head as she hugged him tightly, her stomach growling. "Well...food would be nice...can't spread cooties on an empty stomach, you know." she purred, nuzzling his neck.

He laughed. "Boys, set up a grand feast! Everyone in the fortress is invited." There was a loud explosion, "Well, seems Mai's getting into trouble..."

Shinju groaned, shaking her head. "It's your fault...I'll go find her." She kissed him softly, standing up, before looking back at him. "Honey, where'd you put my clothes?" She had a feeling he had hidden them somewhere.

"Your tops and bottoms are in the closet. Your panties, however," he said, twirling around her thong on his finger. Well, she was right.

She laughed, shaking her head. "Where's my underwear, Genro? I refuse to search for our daughter commando." She asked, slowly turning around. Oh, there it was. She ran a hand through her hair.

"Come over here and take it...babe." He couldn't resist, planning to wait until she was within arms reach, catch her in his arms, and then throw her onto the bed and not let her leave until the two of them were finally sated again. And, after being apart for so long, he had a feeling that could take a while.

But, she wouldn't have it. She sauntered over to him and plucked her underwear out of his grip. "Thank you." She chirped, before turning and pulling off her robe, sliding on her underwear. He almost winced a little at the sight.

Her shoulder blades stuck out almost like bird's wings and he could almost count her ribs…almost. She seemed just skin and bones now, and that really killed him. Seeing her wasted away to practically nothing; he'd loved her curves and how soft she had been. He couldn't love her any less, but…it just didn't seem right for her to be so tiny, so fragile.

"Genro, baby, where'd you stash my bra?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at him, breaking him out of his daze.

He reached into his pocket. "You aren't leaving that easily..."

"Gen-ro! I have to go catch Mai before she destroys your whole city." She smiled at him, that reckless, crazy smile that he had fallen in love with, "C'mon, I'll be back as soon as I get her back inside and out of trouble."

Genro sighed and tossed the bra at her. "I've had you back five minutes and you're leaving again. A guy might start to think you don't love him..."

"I do so love you, and you know it." She pulled on her bra, clasping it easily behind her. "I'll be gone no more than ten minutes," She dug through the closet for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, "and I promise not to talk to strangers." Shinju pulled on her clothes, looking back at him. "And when I get back...I'll thank you properly for rescuing me." She purred.

He smirked. "You'd better." He warned, before waving her away, "Alright, off with you."

She grinned widely, giving him a little mock-salute before walking off to go find their daughter. Genro just watched her, letting everything sink in…

…she was home now, and that was what mattered.

It didn't take very long...what took longer was dragging Mai back inside the fortress and getting her somewhere where she wouldn't get into trouble. It took about fifteen minutes in all, before Shinju was back in her room with Genro, the door shut behind her. She sat with her back to it. As if trying to keep the rest of the world out.

Genro hadn't moved from his big comfy chair next to the window...but he had started to drift off to sleep when the door slammed. "Hey...find her?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Yeah, I found her. She was off setting fires to show off for the twins." It was strange, but Shinju could swear she saw a bit of Inu-Tiffy in that girl – all hugs and kisses, and with an abnormal obsession with the twins. Especially, since the girl was now five, and was supposed to think that all boys except her Daddy had cooties. She shook her head.

Shinju moved over to him, sliding into his lap. "You look tired, baby...like you didn't sleep." She kissed him fiercely. "Not the whole time I was away..." She whispered, nipping at his neck. "Honey, you still look so...so tense..."

He was tense, every muscle in his body seeming like they were carved from stone. "How could I sleep without you next to me, huh? It's just not the same...and yeah...I'm still very worked up. I had you...we had just made love...created Mai together...and then...you vanished...gone for months...I...I just don't know if I can handle that again...so I'm trying to stay away...making sure you don't vanish on me again..." He yawned a little.

She bit her bottom lip as she looked back at him, into his troubled eyes. "Genro...please...I...I'm not leaving again. I promise. I'm going to be right here for the rest of our lives." She nuzzled his neck again, "Someone has to hit you when you get too harsh on Mai's boyfriend..." She sighed, setting her cheek on his shoulder. "You sleep...I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise."

"No...no, I'll be fine, hon...I just want to be with you right now...I just..." He yawned again, and she knew he was fading fast. She just smiled at him, running a hand through his hair.

"Sleep, darlin'. You need it."

Genro sighed deeply. "Alright...the feast should be ready soon. You go eat...and spend time with your friends. They've missed you too...nowhere as much as I fuckin' have...but eh, you know what I mean..."

"Are you sure? I can stay here with you, if you want; if it'll help you sleep better...." She kissed his temple gently, before looking back at him with concerned eyes.

He could stay like that forever, with her in his lap, running her lips over him. But, he knew she needed to get out and make sure her friends were okay…he didn't know how he was going to explain to her about Inu-Tiffy and Jefe.

"Go on, babe...before I keep you here and fuck your brains out." He murmured, looking up at her with a small smile.

"I don't think you'd have the energy, but okay." She smiled, climbing off of him and walking out towards the feast. Letting him get the sleep that he desperately needed.

Genro shuffled off to bed, falling asleep as soon as he hit the mattress, dreaming sweet dreams of what he would do to her when she got back.

The feast was expansive. Served buffet style, there were all kinds of food there, fresh off the cook's fires. All the men cheered when Shinju and Mai entered the room, giving shouts of "Bless the Queen."

"Oh jeez, guuuuuuuuys...." Shinju blushed a second, holding her child in her arms. "I'm not even your queen yet and you're already blessing me. Gawd, you guys need to get lives of your own." She shook her head, setting Mai down. The little redhead ran off to go annoy Amiboshi and Suboshi, in between plates of food. Shinju just laughed, as Afa and Syka came over and hugged her. She couldn't help but grin, returning their hugs. Forgiving them for thinking they were going to have first dibs when she had first been brought to Reikaku.

"Where is Lord Genro?" Syka asked, looking down at her.

"He's asleep upstairs." She looked up at them, before looking around the room. "Afa...where's...Tiff and...Jefe...?" She asked, looking back at them. There was something wrong, she could feel it. Inu-Tiffy _never _missed out on free food, and Jefe would come down just because she would. Despite their apparent enmity towards each other, they were like brother and sister.

"Well, they wanted some time...to themselves..."

She blinked a second. "...it's not like Tiff to refuse food...or a chance to see Amiboshi..." She smiled, looking over at the table, before looking back at the two bandits. She finally stepped away from them and started to load up her plate with food. Absolutely ravenous.

Chichiri looked over at Ellie, who was just finishing up her recovery. Something was off. "Ellie, do you feel that?"

The blonde Dark Witch stopped, before looking at Chichiri and nodding. "Yeah, I felt it. D'you want me to drag her back upstairs?" She looked at Shinju from the corner of her eye. "I don't like this..."

Chichiri shook his head. "You're still recovering yourself, hon. I'll do it."

Ellie set her hand on his. "Don't...do anything stupid, okay? We still gotta have that talk about...you and me." She forced a little smile, "'kay?"

The monk just smiled at her and nodded. "Will do…" He moved over to Shinju, leading her out of the hall. "You need to go upstairs. Something is going wrong."

She paused, before nodding. "Thanks, Fey-boy." She smiled, before walking back upstairs. Towards Genro's room, where she knew the trouble was going down. Like it always did. She knocked on the door. "Genro, baby...are you awake?"

"Shinju…?" He sounded confused, "Why are there two voices of you?"

"…shit." A perfect replica of Shinju's voice swore, and Shinju heard something try to turn the lock.

Shinju growled, pushing open the door before it had a chance to lock. Stepping inside, ready to burn at any moment.

Genro was lying on the bed, a massive black shadow above him. "Hello...Shinju..." The voice was feminine, but she couldn't place it.

"Leave him alone." She growled, a flower of flame appearing in her hand, "Get away from him, if you value whatever existence you have, you will leave me and my family alone."

"Your family? YOUR FAMILY...THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE! All of it! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LEAVE!"

Genro's eyes widened, "...Soi...?"

So, Sparky decided to come back from the afterlife. "Well, it isn't is it?" Shinju growled, and she went from red flames to blue, "Move on, Soi."

"The hell I will." The shadow touched down to the ground, a darkened form of the Seishi standing beside the bed. "I'm staying, and you're going."

"Fuck off," Shinju snapped, her flames flaring brighter. Genro practically dove off the bed, setting a hand to her wrist. He shook his head.

"No…" She stared at him, but stopped, her flames dying back down.

"Genro-"

"Look, listen to me, alright…?" He set a hand delicately to her cheek, surprisingly so, "Don't make me choose between you and Soi."

She bit her bottom lip, and nodded quietly. "Okay…" She looked at Soi. "So, how're we going to do this?"

"We? _You _are going to leave and _I_ am staying." Soi growled, "There is no way around that."

"Not happening, moving on," Shinju growled, determined to make this work. For Genro's sake.

Mars clutched a pair of artifacts to her chest, knowing that she should have told someone before she picked them up. A pair of Shinzaho, the artifacts they could use to summon Suzaku.

She could bring her friends back, and then everything would be okay. She could take all of them home, except Ellie and Shinju, and then everyone would finally be happy. They would be able to move on.

Shooter slipped an arm around her waist. "You ready?" He asked quietly, unable to have anyone to really banter with since Jefe had died. The brunette nodded.

"One more wish…" Shooter sighed, "Soi's back. Put her into the afterlife for good."

She nodded again, holding the Shinzaho as she started the summoning. Shooter stepped back as she started to glow. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she saw the red-haired god.

"You will join with me, and I will grant your wishes." He murmured quietly.

"I want Soi back in the afterlife." Mars stated calmly. Suzaku nodded, and Mars felt pain in her back, in her shoulder blades. "I want Inu-Tiffy and Jefe back from the dead." Again, he nodded. She felt another pain, as if feathers were growing from her skin. She looked up at him, ready for her last wish. "I…want to take my friends home…except Shinju and Ellie."

At this, he mutely shook his head. "That is the wish I cannot grant. It is either all of you or none of you."

"You mean…you can't even bring Chichiri and Tasuki with us?"

"I need them." He stated coolly.

Mars stood there, her mouth working but no words coming out. Frustration welled within her, mixed with pain, just making her angrier. "DAMNIT! I wish we had never found this damn book!"

Now, Suzaku frowned, his eyes glowing bright red. "As you wish, Priestess," He sneered, touching her forehead, "But, you will pay the price. You will remember your time here, remember in order to regret."

Red light surrounded them, pulling them out. They all went unconscious, unsure when they would wake up. Mars saw Shinju briefly light up in flame, Ellie went marble, and then everything went black. The flames died, the stone cracked…and then they were home, as if nothing had happened…

"I'm hungry," Inu-Tiffy announced, before blinking. Déjà vu struck all of the teenagers square in the face. China seemed the only one who wasn't affected, moving over to the blonde before rolling her eyes.

"Tiff, say 'no' to crack." She stated coolly, Inu-Tiffy pulling up her pants with a sheepish smile. Shinju looked across the counter with wide eyes. She looked at Ellie, the blonde's eyes locked on the marble.

Then, they both started to cry, sobbing in complete sync, almost as if it had been rehearsed. But, it hadn't. China blinked, and Jefe jumped off his stool in shock.

"Holy shit, what the hell happened?" He asked.

"What's the matter with you?" China added. Ellie shook her head, her face covered in her sleeve-garbed hands. They couldn't talk about it. They wouldn't.

No one was sure how they would live through it.

Months passed, but they did live through it. Neither of the girls was willing to talk about what had gotten them so silently depressed all of a sudden, although they tried to hide it. Mars told Shinju's mother what had happened, knowing that she of all the parents would understand. But, Shinju hid her sorrow well. All that showed from her was that she would lock herself in her room between the time she got home from school to the time dinner was ready.

Ellie was worse. She was obviously distraught and despite her best efforts to hide it, she would often be found simply sobbing in Shinju's arms while the redhead tried to comfort her. Both Witches attempted every spell, every prayer they knew to try and get to Akuma, to get back to what they had lost, but their Gods and Goddesses remained silent. There was nothing anyone could do…


	14. Chapter 14

"Shinju, if you don't come out to prom tonight, I'm gonna string you up by your toes!" Mars snapped over the phone. The redhead sighed.

"I don't even have a dress, Mars. You can't just call me up at the last minute and expect me to go to prom." Shinju held her little stuffed Tasuki to her chest, phone to her ear as she stared at the ceiling. "I'm sorry, but I have stuff to do."

"Like what?"

"Well, homework, for one thing. Then, I thought I'd write, then cleanse and consecrate my altar again. My cat's been knocking things off it for some weird reason."

There was a long pause. "Shin, you can't cut yourself off from everything just because of one guy. Really, it's not healthy."

"Mars, please…don't start." Shinju sighed, setting a hand to her forehead, "I don't blame you, really. I know you got mad and that was what happened. But don't try to get me out to meet someone else. I don't want anyone else."

"Look…I had a dress made for you the other day. Your cousin's designer took pity on you and Ellie, and he whipped up something. I think you'll like it. Shooter's gonna come pick you up. I'm not gonna make him force you out, but…please, it would really mean a lot if you two would come to prom with us. I got Tiff's school to let her come, too." She was pleading now, "I really put a lot of work into this, Shin. Come to prom."

She stared at the ceiling for a long time before her eyes closed and she sighed. "Only if you do my hair and makeup. I look like shit."

"You sound like shit." Mars was smiling, though, she could tell. "Alright, Shooter's gonna be there soon. Thanks so much."

"Yeah, yeah…there had better be a damn big chocolate fountain."

Shooter was there within a few minutes, and Shinju had been whisked off to the pre-prom decoration of bodies. He really did look good in his tux, especially with his velvet top-hat having been cleaned until it looked just like new. Jefe was wearing a tuxedo-patterned T-shirt and a pair of dark pants.

Inu-Tiffy was dressed in a bright pink confection that brought out the best of her curves, while covering a multitude of sins, her hair pixie-style with a few gleaming barrettes, a pink rose corsage on her pretty wrist. China had gone a more interesting route, wearing a black and red gothic-style gown, her hair brushed up in a prom-like-style, with a black rose corsage on her wrist. Mars was decked out in red, like the Priestess she was, standing beside Shooter as Ellie and Shinju helped each other into their gowns.

Ellie wore a light blue dress, her hair pulled up as best they could manage, her gray eyes still somber as she tried to hide that she did not really want to be going to prom. She looked to Shinju, who shook her head. The redhead was done up in blue-green, her hair pulled up with matching crystal hair-clips. She had put on a fair amount of makeup to hide the sleep-deprived circles under her eyes, and where she had chewed up her lips so badly during her rituals, praying they would work.

They were finally all piled into the car. Prom was smaller than could be expected, as it was a small town. Shinju and Ellie danced the night away, actually having fun until the slow songs came on. They danced with Jefe, Shooter, and even a few of their other male friends who had wanted to cheer them up. But, not too many were willing to take them up onto the floor at the same time.

Shinju stepped out for some air, the stale smell of sweat and packed-together bodies starting to make her head spin. Her eyes closed as she sat on one of the clean benches, before she looked up at the stars. Humming, mostly to herself. It wasn't the tune of the slow song playing inside, but one that she had heard a long time ago, that stuck to her heart now that she and Genro were finally separated. Probably for good.

"_Saigo no kisu wa tabako no flavor ga shita_

_Nigakute setsunai kaori_

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa_

_Anata wa doko ni irundarou_

_Dare wo omotterundarou…"_

Ellie stepped outside, sitting next to her. "Hey,"

"Hey, sexy." Shinju forced a wink. Ellie gave a smile, before she sighed and sat back a little.

"I miss him."

"I know. I miss him, too." She smiled at Ellie's look. "Alright, I miss the both of them. How long you think we should stay out here?"

"I dunno…" The blonde set her head on her tan friend's shoulder. "…until we feel better. Until that slow love song stops."

"Sounds good to me, Darkling." Shinju sighed, closing her eyes as Ellie started to hum.

"_You are always gonna be my love_

_Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo_

_I'll remember to love you taught me how_

_You are always gonna be the one_

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song_

_Atarashi uta utaeru made…"_

Shinju could only smile at Ellie's similar feelings, sliding her arm around Ellie's shoulder.

"_Tachidomaru jikan ga_

_Ugoki dasouto shiteru_

_Wasureta kunai kotobakari_

_Ashita no imagoro niwa_

_Watashi wa kitto naiteru_

_Anatawo omotterundarou…"_

Ellie's shoulders started to shake, and Shinju tightened her arm around her. Knowing she was just trying not to cry so she didn't screw up her makeup. Shinju shifted, sliding her legs under her before hugging her friend.

"It's okay to cry, hon," The redhead pointed out.

"Then why don't you?" She looked accusingly at her friend, "You never cry about Tasuki!"

"…yeah, I do." Shinju sighed, "I just do it where no one else can bitch at me. That's why Mars had to practically drag me out by my hair."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

The two of them sat there for a while, the smell of lilacs permeating the air around them. Their friends were still inside, pretty much having forgotten the other two. The song was almost over, the two Witches sitting there. Ellie fiddled with the pentacle on the black cord around her neck, Shinju fidgeted with her ring.

"Now, what's a pair of pretty girls like you doing out here all alone?" A familiar male voice asked. Shinju's head snapped up.

A pair of boys stood in front of them. Ellie didn't raise her head, until the second spoke up.

"Maybe we should offer them a dance, ya know?"

The blonde's eyes widened before they filled with tears. She yanked herself away from Shinju, launching herself at one of the boys. Her mouth hit his as he fell back into the grass.

The redhead just smiled, fiddling with her ring as she looked away. A calloused finger slid under her chin, turning her eyes up to a pair of painfully familiar gray ones. "What, no kiss? A guy might start to think you don't love him…babe."

She didn't want to look at him, terrified it was just some 'reincarnation', like Taka had been. But, when she did…

Genro smiled. "I told you…hell or fuckin' high water, didn't I?" He whispered, brushing a black streak from her eyeliner off her cheek. He leaned in, touching his lips to hers.

She slid her arms around him, pulling him close to her. Finally, reluctantly, she pulled away and looked up at him. "…where's…Mai?" She whispered, watching his eyes. The Bandit King smiled at his Queen.

"Your mom offered to babysit her…so we could have some time to ourselves." He kissed her again, crushing her against him.

Like he was never going to let her go.


	15. Alternate Ending

Killing vampires could take a lot out of a girl. Especially a girl who was now carrying a five-year-old child home over hill and dale to an underground hideout f the Bandit King.

Shinju shifted Mai on her back. The little girl looked so sweet in her little makeshift baby-sling. Thank the Gods for sending her Akuma. The fallen deity had gone and made it for them when he had helped them fight their way out. Still, the little redhead was starting to get heavy.

"Who goes there?"

"Bugger off, Afa, it's me." Shinju snapped, glaring up at the wall. The bandit jumped almost out of his skin.

"My Queen! What…happened to you?" He asked, the door opening as a group of the men running down to her.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She winced, holding her bloody side. Mai's eyes opened as she looked up.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Home, Mai," Shinju took a step forward, letting Syka hold her up. Afa took Mai, setting her on his shoulders. "Afa, get her cleaned up and put to bed, okay? She's been through a lot."

"Yes, my Queen."

Syka took Shinju into the baths and helped clean up her wounds. She didn't mind so much, but she wanted to see Genro.

God, she hadn't seen him in months. When the remaining warriors had pulled out of the EN headquarters, they'd told her that he'd been missing her, too. Shinju shivered in anticipation, running a hand through her damp hair as she finished pulling on her clothes.

The dress had a traditional high neckline, but the skirt ended at mid-thigh, with slits up to her hips. She had to smile at that, shaking her head as she slipped into her new black boots.

Akuma had gotten them for her from her own realm. They reached to about her knees, shiny black with a silver zipper at the back of her knees. She couldn't help but let her smile widen at the thought of Akuma. He really was sweet; he had done so much more for her than he probably should have. She stepped up to her room, the one she shared with Genro.

A moan echoed from behind the heavy door, and it wasn't a moan of pain or sorrow. She straightened, wincing a little at the pain that shot through her side. Her shaky hand touched the knob before she turned it and opened the door.

All of the horrors she had witnessed while fighting the Endless Night hadn't fazed her, but this floored her completely. Soi sat on her knees in front of Genro, and his head was leaned back in that expression of bliss that Shinju had only ever seen on his face when he had been with her.

He must've been missing her, alright. That would explain why he had his cock in some other girl's mouth. Her heart broke like glass…

…all men were alike. They used you and found someone else when they got bored. She hadn't even realized that Genro had noticed her until he uttered the stupidest thing in that situation.

"This isn't what it looks like."

"Oh? Then, pray tell, what is it?" Shinju set her hands on her hips. "No, wait. Let me guess. You got bitten by a snake and she's just sucking the venom out."

Her voice didn't falter, all of her rage starting up again. Her vision went blood red as she felt herself light up. Soi didn't have time to react before she was a pile of ash. She turned and walked out, Genro calling after her. She didn't care. She walked first into the baby's room, kissing Madeline gently on the forehead.

The little one barely stirred in her sleep. Shinju walked into Mai's room, picking up her daughter. The redhead opened bleary eyes slowly with a yawn.

"Whatsamatter, Ma?" She asked with another small yawn. Shinju shook her head, sliding the little girl back onto her back.

"I was wrong, sweetheart. We aren't home yet." The red-haired mother murmured softly, turning and walking out the door. Her side still hurt, but she didn't seem to notice anymore. The pain in her chest was too great.

"Mommy, you promised we could see Daddy," Mai murmured, her cheek against the back of Shinju's shoulder.

"I know I did." She didn't offer an excuse. She had always hated it when her parents had done that, broken a promise and tried to explain why. She wasn't sure that she could even come up with a good way to describe what she had seen.

She walked all the way back to the Endless Night underground headquarters. A few of the vampire army, including Ngyuen, were still alive down there. The woman looked down at her haughtily.

"Well, if it isn't the Queen of Bandits come to pay us another special visit. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"The Queen of Bandits is dead." Shinju stood tall, her chin high. "The woman who stands before you is She Crafted of Fire, the Evening Star, and the leader of the Endless Night."

The room went silent, the vampires turning with a small smirk. No one had challenged their Lady of the Night in a long time, certainly no one who had been crafted by the Fey Queen herself. Ngyuen's eyes narrowed, a spark of red in their depths.

"Those are some lofty titles," She growled, "Am I to understand that you have come here to take control of my organization?"

"Yes. Now, you can either step down peacefully, or I can burn you to death. It is your choice." She seemed a different woman, her fairy tales again shattered as cold reality swept in. The vampire woman rose from her throne, stepping forward in a small streak.

"They will never follow a mortal like you," She caught Shinju's chin between her cold thumb and pointer finger, "The vampires pay loyalty only towards their own kind. Even if I should surrender my rule, what makes you think they would listen to you?"

"I have the power to kill all of you," Her eyes were cold, and even the Lady of Night shuddered upon looking into their fathomless depths, "I will allow myself to be turned, if that is what is required."

"And what of…the vessel…" Nyguen tousled Mai's curls, "Will you allow her to be turned as well?"

The red-haired girl knocked the vampire's hand away from her child. "No one touches Mai. Akuma is the _only_ one besides me who is allowed to even brush her hair. Do you understand me?" Her voice was dark, threatening violence. Nyguen raised her talons, but then she was ash. A swift fireball through her black heart had managed that much.

The other vampires shuddered as Shinju shifted Mai out of the sling and set the sleepy five-year-old in her lap. Calmly, she stepped up to the throne and sat upon it. A small black and ruby tiara went over her head; a matching black circlet suddenly nestled in Mai's fiery curls. The vampires started to shout her name as she sat back comfortably against the throne.

She held up a hand, "I'm putting my daughter to bed, and then we can begin." She murmured, before she stood. "I want to talk to Akuma, before I am turned."

"As you wish, Evening Star," One of the vampires stepped forward, "Our magicians will call him."

Shinju nodded, standing before walking into the room that seemed specially made for the little one. Kissing Mai's forehead, she turned and walked out, ready to seal her fate.

Shinju stood in the center of the circle, awaiting Akuma. She was dressed as the Endless Night's temporary tailor had deemed fit, in a dark green dress of shimmering silk. It hugged her curves, yet hid a multitude of sins. _Like the sin of worshipping a man as a god_, she thought to herself, but pushed it away.

Within moments, she stood in a darkened room, one she had never been in before. One that looked like a bedchamber…judging by the king-size bed, covered with black and blood red silk sheets. She sat on the edge, before she felt a set on hands on her shoulders from behind her. Her eyes closed as she leaned back against his chest.

"I missed you." Akuma whispered, his cheek set against her neck. "What's the matter, dear one?" His voice was soft, velvety smooth. Shinju shifted gently, wondering what he possibly tasted like, with voice like that.

Finally, her eyes closed and she regained her senses. Tears shimmered at the edge of her lashes. "…Genro…cheated on me. With Soi. She's dead now." The words sounded like they came effortlessly, but every one of them was like a sword stabbing into her heart.

He turned her towards him, sliding his arms around her in a hug. The tears she hadn't allowed to fall came in twin waterfalls from her eyes, before burning away in the flames. Akuma gently kissed her hair, just holding her as he did so. "I'm sorry," He finally whispered, "I'm so very sorry."

"Wh-why," She looked up at him, her eyes still stinging with tears, "Why are _you_ sorry? You didn't _make _him cheat."

"I trusted that he would make you happy." He brushed a tear off her cheek.

"That's not your fault. It's not like you saw this coming." She turned her face away from him, wiping her tears out of her eyes. "I should've…all these damn men are alike. Take what they want from you and then-!"

He had kissed her to silence her, but it became obvious that as soon as he had…silence was not what he had in mind. A soft groan escaped him as he pulled her up against him. Shinju's eyes closed as his tongue forced her lips apart and slipped into her mouth. All she could do was cling to him, as Akuma's tongue plundered her mouth, tasting all of her at once.

She shuddered with a soft moan, her tongue tangling, wrestling with his for dominance. She found herself in his lap before she knew it, feeling his throbbing hardness pressed up against her. His fingers ran through her hair as he pulled her closer to him. Finally, he released her and she pulled away, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Akuma, I…" She trailed off, looking into his sparkling blue eyes. He brushed the side of her neck with his lips and she shuddered.

"Did you never wonder why I had never known the love of a woman?" He asked, before looking up at her, "It was because I wanted no other woman. I wanted you," Akuma's eyes locked on hers, "I wanted to make you happy since the moment I saw you. When that David creature put his hands on you…it was all I could do to keep myself from killing him."

Shinju stared at him with wide eyes, before her eyes closed and she rested her head on his shoulder, her face pressed into his neck. "I…Akuma, I want you to do something for me…" She looked up at him as he looked down at her from the corner of his eye. Sliding his hand down to her right thigh, she watched as he drew in a breath. "I want you to make me forget…I want you to learn the love of a woman. This woman." She slipped his hand under her skirt, along her leg. She felt him grow harder, if that was possible, but she wasn't afraid. "I want you to make me forget the feeling of his hands on me. Replace it with your hands…let me feel all of you." She gave an impish grin. "I want to know the love of a God."

He kissed her neck, down over her now-exposed shoulder. "As you wish, my Evening Star." He whispered, looking up at her with a smirk. His lips crushed to hers in another kiss before his fingers gripped the edge of her skirt and pulled it up over her head.

Her hair, which was already sliding out of the bun she had so carefully put it into, fell further down her shoulders before he pulled off the tie. It fell almost to her waist and she felt him slide his hands through it. Genro had always done that. She shook her head, pushing the thought out of her mind. Akuma's fingers gripped her skull, gently but possessively as he pulled her back to him.

Her lips were still occupied with his as she slid her hands down over his chest, down to his waist. Her fingers erupted in flame, the shirt he had been wearing going up in flames for a split second before all that remained was a few cinders. She blushed as he pulled away to look down.

"S-sorry…" Shinju bit her bottom lip. Akuma shook his head, easily pulling out of his pants before she could do the same to them.

"I never really liked that shirt anyway." He smirked, nipping at her neck gently. "I would give up a thousand garments for one moment…skin to skin…with you."

She shivered, her eyes closing as she slipped her neck out of his reach. Her lips brushed over the hard planes of muscle over his chest, down over his stomach and then…stopped. He touched her chin, tilting it up to face him.

"We can stop…any time you want." He whispered gently. She shook her head, moving up to his face again.

"I don't want to stop." She stated, "I don't…want to stop. I'm afraid that I'll never be able to start again."

Akuma smirked widely. "I think you will." He purred, kissing her again. A thrill of electricity ran through her. She pulled away, opening her mouth to object before he set a finger to her lips.

"If you want to stop, tell me…" He purred, laying her back against the bed. She shook her head. He actually smiled at her, kissing her collarbone. She blushed, as she had her first night with Genro.

He didn't really seem to notice, his mouth running over her, paying homage to every inch of her dark skin. She could only moan, her body arching up to his mouth, giving him more access to her skin. He suddenly caught her hand, lying between her legs as he gently pulled her up.

"I can make these go away…" He whispered, kissing the scar on the inside of her wrist, "…I can make all your scars go away, my sweet."

Shinju shook her head, shuddering as the feeling of his mouth on the inside of her wrist, one of her real sensitivities. "I want them to stay…a reminder of what not to do."

His tongue brushed over the scar on her wrist, but he mutely nodded. He shifted down a little more, slowly coaxing her legs apart and pulling off her little pink, ruffled panties. She didn't know why she had worn them, but she knew that by the way he looked at them, he was most sincerely interested and-

All thoughts stopped, his tongue sliding over her and into her. Her fingers clenched in the sheets as she moaned his name. Her eyes closed as he skillfully licked at her, what seemed like forever. Her limbs shook before he moved up to her lips again. His hands covered her wrists, pinning them to the pillow on either side of her head.

"Are you…sure you want this?" He asked, breathless. Shinju nodded, biting her lip.

"More than anything, Akuma," She purred, looking up into his half-lidded, dazed eyes. He kissed her deeply as he buried himself in her to the hilt.

She cried out, her eyes closed in pure ecstasy as he joined with her. They were frozen like that for several minutes before her eyes opened. They looked at one another, before they started to move together.

It was absolute heaven. There were no words between the two of them, none of the banter that she had shared with…_him_. Just the moans of their lovemaking and the soft creaks of the bed. Her body was clenched tightly around him, but she felt so filled by him. It was amazing.

"Shin…ju…" His voice was breathless, softly whispering to her. "I'm…"

"Shhh…" She smiled, "I am…too…"

"But…"

"I…don't care…" Shinju watched his lovely blue eyes, practically glowing now, "I want…whatever comes…out of this…"

She felt him orgasm inside of her, but he kept at her until she had reached her climax as well. The two of them finally lay, side by side, tangled in one another. Akuma's fingers brushed the tiara around her forehead, and she finally remembered why she had come.

"Will you still…help me if I become the leader of the Endless Night? If I let them turn me?" She asked quietly, snuggled up warm against his side. He smiled.

"I will help you no matter what, Shinju," He kissed her cheek gently. "I love you."

She looked at him, before nodding and sitting up. "Do you have a pair of scissors?" She asked. He blinked and handed her a pair that he had pulled from thin air. She nodded her thanks, before pulling back her hair and chopping it off about at the chin.

Akuma's eyes widened as all that hair went falling from around her shoulders. He didn't say anything, however, as he slid behind her, took the scissors, and cleaned up the messy cut she had made. She sat, relaxed against him before she scooped up the red locks and tossed them into the roaring fire.

He kissed her neck gently, holding her to him. The hair now framed her beautiful face, drawing eyes to it. He smiled, his cheek in the curve of her neck. "How long…?"

"Until I'm turned?" She closed her eyes, shifting back against him. A sheet hung around her hips, barely covering her. Making him want her all over again. "As soon as…I finish here…I'm going to be turned."

Akuma sighed, nodding as he held her in his arms. It was her humanity, even as a living flame, that he loved the most. He had loved it since the day that his sister had created her. His fingers slipped down her sides, settling on her hips. She looked back at him, those eyes sparkling mischief before she shifted.

"I'm not done with you yet…" She purred, sliding into his lap. The sheet slid a little lower down her hips. She kissed him, her mouth smoldering hot as she pulled him close. He tightened his hold on her and she very nearly melted in his arms, though he felt the heat of her body flare. He started to move her mouth down, before she stopped him.

"Lay back, my love." She purred, her voice like whiskey. He arched a brow, lying back as she had asked. Her hands slid the sheet off of him, off of where he was already hard, throbbing and wanting for her. She gave him another mischievous look, before she slipped down and took him into her mouth.

He moaned softly, his eyes closed as her mouth did those wicked things to him. He'd never been pleasured, offered these feelings, even as a god. And now, one of his sister's weapons was-

He felt her teeth gently nipping at him, before she sucked on the little wound to make it better. His stiff back arched him more into her mouth, almost to the back of her throat. His fingers touched her short hair, caressing her.

She caressed his skin as well, his thighs and…everywhere. Her hands, her silky hair, her skin…they were everywhere at once. He couldn't hold out too much longer. His fingers softly gripped her hair before she looked up at him.

Those eyes, those beautiful eyes…eyes that had the look of starlight…he cried out, spilling his seed into her mouth. She drank it down, almost greedily. Slowly, she leaned up to him again.

"I…want you to be there." She touched his cheek, "When they turn me, I want you to hold my hand." She smiled, "Like when I got stitches on my finger."

"You clung to that medicine pouch for the whole time." He whispered, kissing her lips, those sinfully soft lips.

"You saw that?"

"You were my sister's creation…I wanted to make sure that you were not used for evil."

"Stalker," She snorted, but in good humor. Akuma could only smirk at her before sitting up.

"Concerned," He replied, before sighing and reaching for a new set of clothes. He picked up the pink fabric before holding it out to her. "Where did you find this?"

"A store in my world," Her lips brushed his ear lobe, "I'll get more." She pulled them and the rest of her clothes on. All it succeeded in doing was making him want to rip them back off of her again.

She slid a hand through her hair. "My head feels so light now. Like the first time I cut my hair." Shinju turned and his arms slipped around her. Akuma's eyes closed as he stepped out of his world and into hers.

"This will hurt…a lot…" One of the higher-up vampires murmured. Shinju stood before him, her fingers laced with Akuma's.

"Then do it quick…like ripping off a Band-Aid." She bit her bottom lip, her eyes closed. The vampire moved towards her, his fingers tracing the curve of her neck, searching for her pulse. Akuma growled, but she squeezed his hand gently.

His fangs sank into her skin. She winced. Pain ran through her veins as her blood was sucked out of them. A second vampire stepped up behind her, a second set of fangs digging into her neck. Her fists clenched as her eyes closed tightly.

When the third one bit the back of her neck, she almost fainted, but Akuma's strong hand kept her steady. Blood poured from her as she felt her head grow light. The three vampires moved in front of her, tearing open their wrists and dripping the blood into her mouth. She drank it down, as it gave her back some of her strength.

Electric agony ran through every cell and she screamed, standing against Akuma. He stroked her hair, telling her she would be alright. She thought he was lying, as it felt like she would never be alright again.

Her skin went white, and a set of fangs curved over her bottom lip. But, then, the flames flared up. The vampires jumped back as she lit up, color coming back into her skin. But, the fangs remained, along with the scars from where they had bitten her. Her eyes slowly opened and they were still the same color…but in the pupil was dark red.

She stepped forward, her legs shaking. "Hungry…" She whispered, reaching for the vampires, her eyes hazy. They still stepped back from her, unable to give her any more blood without her draining them dry. Akuma slid his arms around her, offering her his wrist.

"Drink deep…" He whispered, "You cannot hurt me."

She snatched his wrist, looking at his eyes before down at the vein. She bit into it, drinking down his sweet blood. More flowed where a human man would have died. Shinju drank for what seemed like hours before she was finally satisfied. She sat back on her throne, her hand on Akuma's wrist as her flames closed the wound. "Are you alright?" She asked softly, looking up at him. He smiled weakly.

"I'll be fine," He set his fingers against her cheek. Shinju nodded, looking to the vampires in the room.

"Fetch a throne for my consort," She stated coolly, "and one for my child. I want a messenger to go through the tunnels on the East side of the compound, send a message to the matron mother of the drow there. Send her a message of goodwill, and ask her to send us some of their Priestesses and warriors. Tell her that we will protect her city from the ravages of the Reikaku bandits, as well as the warriors of Konan."

They nodded, and scurried about. Akuma sat on his throne as it was brought to him. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm going to war with the Bandits," She stated coolly, her eyes closed, "I'm not having my children growing up with their kind about."

"Children," Akuma asked, arching a brow.

Shinju smirked, her fangs glinting, "Here's hoping…"

She hadn't felt any pain since then. When she pierced her bottom lip, she didn't feel any pain. When she had gone mad one day because of a jealous drow priestess and cut herself open with sacrificial knives, there had been nothing. All the pain had been felt by Akuma…and she never wanted him to feel her pain again.

A month later, she knew she was carrying his child. The leader of the Endless Night would have a demi-god child. Akuma was overjoyed that he was going to be a father. Shinju was happy to be having his child instead of the one by the leader of the Reikaku bandits.

Shinju didn't think of him by name anymore. She didn't want to. She was deliriously happy with Akuma, her daughter was happy as well. She played with the drow children, as if they would grow up at each others' backs, instead of at each others' throats.

Shinju had a garden now, where she grew all of her herbs for her spells and some of her flowers just because she liked them. What they lacked in sunlight, Shinju let herself use a tiny bit of heat energy to help them grow. No one would guess that she was the same cruel leader that killed thousands of bandits every day.

Months went by before her son was born. She named him Merlin, for his mature little face and his silvery hair. Not to mention the fact that when Auril, Shinju's High Priestess, tried to brand him with the mark of Lloth, the little one zapped her in the face.

Yet all of Shinju's flowers and sacrifices couldn't fill the emptiness she felt. Like something was still missing. Her eyes closed as she sat against her throne. One of the drow had once suggested that she still, despite everything that she had, loved and wanted that bastard, Tasuki. That the only way out of this net of obsession was to bend him back on the altar to Lloth and cut out his heart herself.

She hadn't thought about until recently, until she felt the arrival of four newcomers. One in the land of Seiryuu, one in the land of Suzaku, and one each for Genbu and Byakko.

The new Priestesses, they had to be.

Shinju smirked a little, shifting Merlin against her breast, where he drank down milk and blood all at once. She would finally have her revenge.


End file.
